Flash Forward
by Bravery0898
Summary: He went to bed as a twenty-five-year-old and woke up as a thirty-year-old, married to a woman he doesn't know. He also can't remember the past five years of his life. Hmm...what to do, what to do? Some angst, some humor, a lot of swearing, and future lemons! DRABBLE-ISH.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight! I'm just having fun with it

Hope you enjoy!

**Prologue**

**EPOV**

I stare at the shot in front of me and take another large gulp of my beer. The music is giving me a headache. Sweat dripping down my back. Fuck, it's hot.

_Why isn't the air conditioning on? Seriously, it's 80 fucking degrees outside. _

Despite the heat, a shiver goes down my spine. The hairs stand on my neck. My ears begin to ring.

And I know.

I know she is here.

Slowly, I turn my head and scan the bar. My heart beat is racing. _Where is she?_ I do another sweep of the dance floor.

Nothing.

I feel my stomach drop, along with my hopes. It was just a dream. I know that. So stupid.

It was just a dream. A very, very vivid dream.

But still, it was just a dream. She doesn't exist.

_She doesn't exist._

I throw back the shot and chase it with my beer. The lump in my throat is still there, though. And all of a sudden, I feel like I can't breathe. I never was one to drown my sorrows in booze, but I feel as though this is an exception.

_She doesn't exist. _

I need to get the fuck out of here before I lose it. I grab my wallet and throw down some cash, not even caring that I am giving an overly generous tip. And then I hear it, the voice of the woman who has haunted my dreams.

"Can I please get three shots of Jack and Honey?"

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**My story has already been put on alert for quite a few of you! Thanks for the support! My phone got stolen today, so I was angry, but Fanfiction keeps me going **

**THREE DAYS EARLIER**

**EPOV**

My life has always been good. I have a nice apartment located in Seattle, Washington. I love my job as a bartender at Masen's Pub, which is conveniently placed down the street from my apartment. I have a business degree, so I'm currently saving up to open my own bar. I'm almost there. I have my own trust fund, but my parents taught my siblings and me the importance of working for my money. My parents are awesome. They are warm and compassionate people, and I'd like to think that they've instilled some of these attributes in their kids.

They've been together for thirty years, which is why my siblings and I threw them a surprise anniversary party at Masen's Pub tonight. And we're planning on getting wasted.

"We should have used more cherry blossom pink balloons," Alice, my younger sister pointed out. "Esme loves cherry blossom pink. Mother fucker."

Oh yeah. We all have mouths of sailors.

I looked at all the pink balloons floating around the "Happy Anniversary, Carlisle and Esme Cullen!" sign, written in pink letters. There was enough pink.

"There's enough cherry blossom shit-"

"No, Edward," she interrupted. "There's plenty of baby pink, bright pink, and hot pink, but not nearly enough cherry blossom."

"Well, shit, Alice," I responded dryly. "Esme is going to be pissed."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I have to go now. She'll understand if I'm late—"

"Calm the fuck down, Alice. There's enough pink," Emmett complained. "And you look like a fucking child."

I had to agree with my older brother. It wasn't the short pink dress she was wearing, but it was the pink bow she had tied in her short black hair.

"Fuck off, Emmett," she snapped, but stayed where she was. "At least I don't look like the Hulk with that tight ass green shirt. Do you have a boyfriend we need to know about?"

Emmett laughed.

See, here's the thing with Emmett. He is always pretty carefree and laughs everything off—though he scares a lot of people with his bulging muscles.

Alice on the other hand—well let's just say she's completely opposite of Emmett. Hyper, uptight, and looks harmless but can beat the fuck out of someone. And I'm somewhere in the middle. Some might say I'm lost, but I say fuck 'em.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I appreciate people adding this story to their favorites and TimelessReader for the review. I'd like to see some more feedback! **

**Here's the deal - as soon as I get ten reviews, whether it's tonight, tomorrow or (hopefully not) next week, then I'll post the next chapter **

**I know you're reading! I just want to read what you think! **

**Don't worry Bella is coming soon—unless Edward decides to tell us more about himself (which honestly, I didn't understand how a character could make these decisions without the author's prior knowledge until I began writing this story). **

**-Bravery**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

No. I don't consider myself _broken_ or whatever. But I have been told by my ex-girlfriends that I'm "emotionally disabled." Even _I_ think that's a bit harsh. I may be a little distant due to work. I'm driven. Give me a fucking break.

Emmett pulled his Zack Morris cell phone from his pocket. No really, that thing was a brick.

"Ok, everyone!" he shouted. "Esme and Carlisle will be here in five minutes! Get ready, fuckers!"

About seven minutes later, Carlisle and Esme arrived. Esme cried and hugged everyone. Carlisle headed straight for the bar and signaled for us to follow him.

"Let's get shitfaced," Emmett stated seriously.

"Sounds like a plan," I responded. We followed Carlisle to the bar.

"I have the best fucking children, Kate," Carlisle said to the bartender. Kate was engaged to our cousin, Garrett, and was kind enough to bartend our party. She was allowed to drink as much as she wanted.

Kate smiled. "What are you having, boys?"

We looked at one another.

"Tequila," we said in unison. She poured our shots and we threw them back. Then, we signaled for her to fill them up again.

Oh yeah. My family gets trashed when we're together.

"So when the hell are you boys going to settle down?"

Fuck. I should have known this conversation would happen.

"Dad, I'm not ready to settle down," I whined. "I'm only twenty-five. Give me at least another fifteen years."

Carlisle smirked. "You'll find someone well before then. Both of you."

"Fuck that noise," Emmett laughed. "Bitches ain't shit but hoes and tricks."

"And Trix are for kids." I responded. All of a sudden I felt someone smack my head. Hard.

"What the fuck-Mom!"

"I better never hear either of you say that again," Esme scolded us.

"It's from a song," Emmett rubbed his head.

"I don't care." She kissed both of us on the cheeks. "Thank you for the party. Take a shot with me."

The night continued in this manner until Esme threw up in the garbage. So after calling a cab for her drunk ass, we decided we would continue until we reached "The State of Esme."

I fucking love my family.

**I held the door open for a middle-aged man carrying a bunch of boxes and he responded, "Thank you for being smart." Best compliment I ever received. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I went back on my word.  
**

**I decided to treat those who are reading and reviewing. As of now, I'm about one chapter (still tweaking) ahead of my updates.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When I woke up the next day, I felt as though my head was going to explode. It didn't help that it was so fucking bright. I couldn't see shit. Why in the hell didn't I remember to close my curtains last night?

Oh right. I don't even remember coming home. My eyes adjusted to the brightness in the room, and I realized that I was not in my room. _Where the hell am I?_

Fuck, I slept over at some random chick's house. I hope to God I used a condom. I'm no stranger to one night stands-I've had a few-but some people are disgustingly diseased.

Wait a minute. I was with my family last night. In my mission to reach "The State of Esme," did I relocate to another bar?

Prob-a-fucking-ly.

Whoever I had slept with wasn't around, so I was going to make my escape. As I was getting dressed, I noticed several pictures around the bedroom. One in particular caught my eye.

_A wedding picture._

_Oh no. _I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Fuck," I breathed._  
_

* * *

**If you review, you'll receive a preview of the next chapter :-)**

**Next update will either be sometime tomorrow or Friday.  
**

**-Bravery**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is short, but pretty significant :-)**

* * *

I slept with a married woman. Never, in my right mind, have I ever done something so...immoral. I respected marriage.

I squashed down the guilt before it could overwhelm me. Because I'm a masochist, I grabbed the photo and examined it.

The woman in the photo—the bride—was _beautiful_. Her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled. Her dark hair was pulled back into what looked like a bun, with a few loose curls surrounding it.

_I'd do her._

Ha, I already did apparently.

I glanced at the groom.

What I saw made me drop the frame.

I was out the bedroom door before it hit the ground. I ran down the stairs until I found the front door and took off.

That picture.

That groom looked in love, at peace—as though everything was in its right place. That should make me feel _guilty._ Guilt would be a _logical_ response.

Instead, I felt pure unadulterated_ fear_.

Not fear of the husband beating my ass. That would _also_ be a logical response. I would gladly take either of those _logical responses_ any day over, well..._this_.

But logical didn't apply to my situation.

No.

Because that happy man—the husband of that woman—was _me_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Remember review = preview :-)**

**-Bravery  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I meant to update Saturday...sorry about the delay. Hope you all had a great weekend! Here you go**.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I slowed my running to a walk and had to stop to throw up. Ugh, I was so hungover. And possibly having a panic attack. I sat down on the sidewalk and ignored the stares from the children nearby. In order to stop the dizziness, I put my head between my knees.

_Where am I?_

_What is familiar?_

_Did I do drugs last night?_

As I was questioning everything, my cell phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket.

What the fuck is this thing? It looked like an iPhone, but all those hand-held computers looked alike. And I definitely didn't own one of those—

Ah, shit. I stole someone's phone.

Then, I saw that Emmett was calling me. Oh, this phone belonged to me. The relief I began to feel was overshadowed by anger.

Perfect.

First I'm married and now I have some crazy ass contraption that fits in my back pocket.

_How do I answer this?_

"I hate this technology shit," I mumbled.

"Edward? I thought you would have figured out your phone by now," laughed the voice on the other line.

I didn't even know where to speak into this thing.

"Emmett! I need your help," I yelled at the phone. "I'm lost."

"What do you mean you're lost? Where the fuck are you?"

"If I knew that, then I wouldn't be lost, would I?"

"You're such a moron. Use your GPS app on your phone. I'll pick you up."

After finally finding the little GPS icon, I was able to find my location. I rattled off the coordinates.

"Yeah…I don't know what the fuck that means."

"Neither do I," I admitted. "It looks like I'm at the corner of State and 9th."

"Are you fucking kidding me, Edward? You're like a block away from your house."

_The fuck?_

* * *

**I'll update sometime tomorrow. I promise!**_  
_

**Remember review = preview of next chapter!  
**

**-Bravery  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I've been reading _The Night Circus _and I advise all of you to read it. Simply put, it's amazing. **

* * *

**EPOV**

That house…

I lived there…with that woman? Why would I move when I was just down the street from Masen's?

"Oh my God," I groaned. My head was spinning. This had to be a nightmare.

"Are you still drunk?" Emmett's voice rang through the phone. I nearly forgot I was still talking with him. "You're lucky Bells went in to manage the bar today for you. Figured you'd be super hungover."

Hold the phone. Bar?

"Do I own this bar?"

"Yes?"

My heart started racing.

_I did it._

I _actually_ fucking did it. Maybe this wasn't a dream. At least I hoped…

_Wait._

"Then why is _Bells _taking over today?"

"Because you both own it, _dumbass_."

Huh…This was not a part of the plan. I was supposed to be the sole owner of Masen's Pub. What the fuck happened?

"Emmett, please come pick me up. Bring some Gatorade, coffee, and greasy food. We're going to the bar. And I'm still too drunk to drive."

"Fuck yeah! I love day drink-"

I hit the END button. I need to figure out why I would ever let anyone co-own my bar. I was going to the bar to meet this Mr. Bells character.

* * *

**Oh Edward :-)**

**For those of you who review, I'll PM you a preview of the next chapter if you have an account through fanfiction!  
**

**-Bravery  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so happy with the response I'm getting from this story! Thank you all of you :-)**

* * *

**EPOV**

As I waited for Emmett, I began to pace. I had to take deep breaths. I felt an anxiety attack coming on.

_Do I have amnesia? How do I not know what is going on?_

I stopped pacing after a few minutes and sat down again. I put my head in my hands.

"It'll be okay, Edward," a familiar voice said.

I snapped my head up. I was grateful for who I saw.

"Carlisle? What the hell is going on?"

He just watched me, studying me with concerned blue eyes. He probably thought I was insane. I glanced at his hands and noticed he was holding a newspaper. I suppose he was taking a casual stroll to get his morning paper…Who the fuck cares. Focus, Edward. Carlisle was still watching me.

When he didn't respond to my question, I spoke again.

"Yesterday, I was celebrating with you and Esme and Emmett and Alice…and now…I think I have amnesia. I think I should see a doctor. Maybe I hit my head last night—"

"No, Edward," he cut me off. He smiled warmly. "This is a glimpse."

"A glimpse? What do you mean?"

"A glimpse of your future."

I looked at him incredulously.

"That's impossible."

"Improbable, maybe, but not impossible because you're here, aren't you?" He grinned again.

I stood up, frustrated and began to walk away not really knowing where I was headed. "This isn't fucking funny."

"Stop." Something in his voice made me turn around—something that made me feel as though it was imperative that I listen to him right now.

"You're lucky. You have a great future to look forward to."

I rolled my eyes. He walked toward me and handed me the newspaper.

"I don't feel like reading the newspaper."

"Just take a look at the front page, Edward."

I didn't even pay attention to the front page article because I noticed the date.

_Saturday, May 20__th__, 2017._

_What the fuck?_

* * *

**Believe it now, Edward? Probably not. _  
_**

**Review = PMed Preview :-)  
**

**-Bravery**


	9. Chapter 9

**I think that we're getting really close to meeting Mr. Bells ;-)  
**

* * *

**EPO****V**

"How did you do that? That's a pretty good one," I laughed.

"Don't believe me? Look at the date on your phone."

Fortunately, I didn't have to do much more than press any button.

_Saturday, May 20__th__, 2017._

"Easily changed." I wasn't sure how it could be done, but I'm sure Carlisle and Emmett got into my phone.

Carlisle smile fell from his face. He looked…disappointed. He sighed.

"This is very much a serious situation."

"Fine," I sat down on the sidewalk. "I'll accept this as a dream."

"A dream?"

"Yes, and I want to wake up from this dumb ass dream and be back where I was."

"Why?" His tone was curious. "You aren't happy there, Edward."

"What the fuck do you know?" I said defensively, but immediately regretted it. I frowned and started picking at my shoelaces like a child. "I'm sorry. I just hate when people tell me that."

He simply nodded.

"There's a video in your office at the bar. You need to watch it. It explains everything. You'll believe this world after you see it."

"This world? What the fuck is going on?"

There was a slight pause. I looked back up to see Carlisle looking intently at me. Always fucking watching me.

He was serious, yet again.

"I told you you'd find someone. This girl is different. She helps you and loves you. And while you're very confused right now, you will treat her right. Do you understand me?"

I opened my mouth and then closed it. It took a while for me to figure out how to articulate what I was trying to say.

"I-I don't even know_ who_ you're talking about, Dad."

"Your wife."

* * *

**Things are about to get a little complicated. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

** HAPPY FOURTH! STAY SAFE :-)**

**-Bravery  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I really just love you guys :-) I have so many people putting this story on alert. It makes me happy. And thank you to those who take the time to review! You're awesome.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"My wife?"

"Yes, you'll be meeting her soon. Well, _you_ will. A…version of you has already met her."

"Ok."

I didn't argue. What's the point? Carlisle will just refute everything I say anyway because he somehow knows all of this.

He walked up and hugged me tightly. He let go and looked at me.

"You're a good man, Edward."

"Uh…thanks, Dad," I responded awkwardly.

"It might get a little rough."

Weird.

_Whatever, this is a dream._

"Do you live near here?" I asked suddenly. "And how do you know everything about this…_special_ situation?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but right then, a car pulled up in the driveway behind me blasting rap music. I turned around to see smiling Emmett pulled in his Honda Civic.

What the hell? A Honda Civic, really, Emmett?

"Talking to yourself, Edward?"

"No, I-," I turned back to—no one. I looked around. The only people around were the children that I had made uncomfortable by vomiting in their lawn.

And by apparently talking to myself.

"I swear Carlisle was just here."

Emmett smile faltered.

"That's not funny, Edward."

"I know it sounds nuts, but I really –"

"Get in the damn car, Edward," he interrupted.

I was confused. The tone and attitude was uncalled for, but I didn't say anything.

I walked over holding the only proof I had that Carlisle had just been speaking with me.

_Saturday, May 20th, 2017_

I frowned. Where the fuck did he _go_?

_Whatever, this is a dream. _

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW :-)_  
_**

**-Bravery  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Good Morning!  
**

* * *

Emmett handed me a Gatorade, which I started chugging immediately.

"Thanks, Emmett," I said breathlessly. "I really needed that."

He nodded. "Your heart attack food is in the back."

I turned around and reached for it. I opened the bag to discover a greasy burger and French fries. Perfect. I took a big bite and groaned.

"Oh, that's good."

Emmett said nothing in response. The sound of my chewing filled the car.

The silence was getting uncomfortable.

"Thanks for picking me up."

Nothing.

Seriously, what the hell did I do?

"You know," Emmett spoke softly after a few minutes, "sometimes I feel as though he's near."

That was awfully cryptic. I waited for him to explain. After he didn't continue, I took another bite of my food and gave a muffled, "Huh?"

"Carlisle."

I slowly turned and looked at him. He had a grim expression on his face. I had a bad feeling about where this conversation was headed.

"What do you mean?"

"It's almost as if he's not gone. I dream about him all the time."

_Gone?_

"You do?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah," Emmett responded. "I think I dream of him at least once a month."

_No. _

_This is a dream._

He pulled down his visor and pulled out a card that was hidden there.

"See? I keep him close by," Emmett smiled wistfully. "He's always watching out for us."

And I understood why he had been so angry with me.

I didn't have to look closely to realize it was a memorial card.

I put my burger and fries back into the bag.

I had lost my appetite.

_Please, God. Let this be a dream._

* * *

**Please review!  
**

**-Bravery_  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so happy with the response I'm receiving from this story :-) **

**So I present you with Chapter 11-This is a longer chapter.**

* * *

**EPOV  
**

I spent the rest of the car ride in a daze, still holding the newspaper and memorial card. The lump in my throat wouldn't go down no matter how much Gatorade I swallowed. After I had convinced myself that I wouldn't shed any tears, I studied the card.

In his picture, Carlisle was _young_—had to have been from when I was a teenager. He also had one of the most genuine smiles on his face.

_In loving memory of_

_**CARLISLE E. CULLEN**_

_Born Into Life_

October 26, 1951

_"It is not length of life, but depth of life."_

_Born Into Eternity_

September 14, 2012

I stopped there. He died only a few months after his wedding anniversary party.

"How did he die?"

Emmett turned to me. "What?"

"How did he die?" I repeated.

He looked at me concerned. Of course he was concerned; he had been humoring me all day by answering my questions. But I didn't fucking care. I needed to know how my dad died.

"Cancer-Edward, you know that," he responded warily. "Are you feeling alright? You've been acting pretty funky today."

"I'm fine." I handed him back the card.

Thankfully, he didn't push the issue.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" I jumped from the volume of his voice. "I have the pictures you were asking about."

He reached into his man-bag to pull out pictures.

"Rosalie stuck them in here because she knew how much you wanted some for your wallet."

_Rosalie?_

He handed them over to me, and I glanced at them. Two boys—they appeared to be twins. Why the hell would I want pictures of children for my wallet?

"CJ and Anthony have been asking when their uncle is coming to visit next, too." I smiled. Emmett had _kids_. Rosalie must be his wife—or girlfriend. I had no idea if he was married. I apparently was married. Where the fuck was my supposed wife anyway?

"So we should probably plan something for the family," he continued. "Invite mom out."

Mom…I hadn't even thought about how she could be feeling. Her other half was gone.

"I think that's a great idea, Emmett."

"Yeah, we can come up with something fun," He smiled. "It'll be great. Maybe Mom won't mind us going to strip club."

I laughed. And just like that, Emmett had distracted me from my foul mood.

I was still looking at the pictures when we pulled up to the bar. We weren't at _Masen's Pub_, but I could have guessed that from the location.

Instead, we were at _Cullen's Pub_.

I half smiled. That lifted my spirits a little.

* * *

**Guess who will be in the next chapter :-)**

**Tomorrow's my birthday. I'll be 23.  
**

**As a gift to me, please review and let me know what you think so far ;-)  
**

******Thanks for reading. **

**-Bravery  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys rock-'nuff said.**

**Here's the chapter we've all been waiting for :-)**

* * *

**EPOV**

The bar was located about two blocks south of a semi-busy intersection. The front of the parking lot had seven parking spaces—four straight spaces along the entrance and three diagonal spaces on the opposite side, facing the street. On the outside, the bar appeared to be small. Underneath _Cullen's Pub_ were advertisements for the drink specials and what I assumed were local band lineups. The wooden doors at the front of the building had stained glass windows. The other windows that lined the building were tinted with random beer signs, so I wasn't able to see into the bar—yet.

Emmett drove around to the back parking lot which consisted of about 12 more parking spaces. He parked in the one closest to the beer garden. We walked in through the beer garden which was fucking awesome. There was a small bar set up in the back along with four tables. It had a Hawaiian feel to it with the Tiki posts set up. We continued walking until reached the door to go inside.

This led to a room filled with tables and another bar. Nobody was in here. It looked to be a banquet room or perhaps an overflow room. We continued walking through there. And we reached the front bar.

Wood—_everything_ was wooden. The bar ran across the room—wood. The tables dispersed throughout the room—wood. The booths—wooden. The random ass island table in the middle of the room—wooden. The floor—wood. The very small stage—wooden. I looked around the bar and noticed inspirational quotes all over the walls, which were also made of wood. And I fucking loved it.

Because I was so enamored by this bar—my bar, I didn't hear _her_ sneak up behind me and barely had enough time to register her presence before she attacked me.

She jumped on me, and I was overtaken by her scent—strawberries and...vanilla?

She smashed her lips to mine. I was too shocked to respond initially, but then when I was about to kiss this woman back, she pulled her lips away but still clung to me. I held her in place, noticing how slender, yet curvy she was.

She was so _close_—her breasts were pushed against my chest. Her long legs were wrapped around me. I felt myself hardening…I guess_ I_ had wood now. Her dark brown hair had fallen in front of her face, and before I could reach up and remove it for her, she used one hand to push it away. It was then that I saw her eyes-deceiving. At first glance, they were just brown, but because I was so close, I was able to see the flecks of green and gold. They were alluring. My eyes roam the rest of her face—she was pale with light freckles on her nose and…her lips—those lips were plump and gorgeous and—frowning.

Shit…she felt my boner.

"Hey get a room, you two!" Emmett's loud ass voice startled the both of us. "Be careful Bells, I think he's still drunk from yesterday."

Bells? _She_ is _Mr. Bells_?

Her frown turned into a smirk.

"I can tell." Her voice was low. She _definitely_ felt my dick. "My husband clearly didn't brush his teeth, and he's wearing the same clothes from last night."

Husband...

She bit her bottom lip and giggled.

_Fuck me._

* * *

**Thank you for the birthday wishes and for the reviews :) They made me all cheesy! **

**Also, Happy Birthday to Catie Jane. Sorry I couldn't get this posted sooner for you!_  
_**

**Please review! Let me know what you think of _Bells_.  
**

**-Bravery  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another update for today!**

* * *

**EPOV**

She gave me another quick kiss before sliding down my body to get off of me.

"Go brush your teeth in the back, baby," Bells laughed. "And for God's sakes, please change your clothes. You should have something back there from all times you've crashed here."

She pulled my head down and leaned in closely so her lips brushed against my ear.

"And if, after you do those things, you need assistance with that _other_ problem, just let me know."

She lightly kissed my jaw and casually dragged her fingers down my chest toward my stomach. Then, she pulled away, winked, and giggled.

I felt my ears turn red. She was very…forward.

My _wife_ was a _vixen_.

I gulped and could feel myself straining against my jeans.

"Ok…Bells," I responded.

She looked confused and then laughed. "You _are_ still drunk."

"I told you!" Emmett yelled from behind the bar, already pouring himself a beer.

I rolled my eyes.

"Please don't call me Bells," she continues. "That means Emmett has won."

What the fuck did _that_ mean? And what was I supposed to call her then? Was Bells some sort of nickname? What if her real name was _Amanda_ or something?

"Ok," I responded after a moment.

She studied me for a second.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, suddenly concerned.

For some reason, when she asked, I felt as though I should just tell her. She was warm…and happy…and weird.

But I kept everything to myself.

"I'm fine. I'm going to get changed and brush my teeth like you told me to."

She frowned.

"Edward, you can tell me, you know."

And all of a sudden, I was terrified that she already knew—_that I didn't belong here_. How else would she know something was off?

"Am I acting strange?" I asked. _Of course I am. I don't know who you are._

She narrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"No, not particularly," she responded. "You're always horny."

I half smiled. Her dark eyes glazed over, and she glanced at my lips.

I couldn't focus with her looking at me like that. I had to look at…anything else. I glanced down and saw her perky breasts.

_Damn it. Focus._

"Uh why-why did you ask me if I was okay?"

She quickly snapped out of it. "What—Oh. Your eyes." She caressed my face and searched my eyes. I couldn't stand when people touched my face even if her hands were very soft. "They don't have their normal spark. I was wondering if something happened."

I shook my head and took a step back.

Away from her touch. Away from her persuasion.

_Where did she come from?_

"Nope."

"Ok." She looked a little hurt. Then she smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes. It appeared that I wasn't not the only one who was easy to read.

"Go get dressed," she said quietly, pointing to the back door.

I nodded, turned, and walked away stiffly—my penis somehow still hard.

* * *

**Poor Bells. He still doesn't know what her name is.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! You guys are all awesome :-)  
**

**-Bravery  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**It makes me so happy-the response I'm getting for Flash Forward.  
**

**I know where I need to go with this story; I'm still working on how to get there.**

******Thanks for giving me a chance :-)**

* * *

**EPOV  
**

When I reached my office—or what I assumed would be my office, I was very surprised by what I saw. This office was very _welcoming_. The first thing I noticed was all the pictures of my wife and me on the walls, looking ridiculously ecstatic. And randomly throughout the office were pictures of Carlisle with the family. With his arms slung around Emmett and Alice.

_Alice…where is she? What is she up to?_

And there were several of Carlisle smiling proudly next to me, the joy very evident in his eyes.

_You're a good man, Edward._

I had to look away. I couldn't deal with _that_ right now.

The next thing I noticed was one of those old TV's that included the VCR as part of the TV. It was placed in the corner of the room, on top of a filing cabinet.

Who was I? Why the fuck did I own a VCR?

To the left and in front of the filing cabinet was my desk, with some unopened mail in the corner, as well as a planner book, a cup of pens, an office phone, and a lamp. Behind the desk was one comfortable looking chair. Before I walked over to sit down, I needed to look around for any sign of clothing or even a toothbrush.

First and foremost, I needed to brush my fucking teeth. I walked over to the desk and began pulling open the drawers.

In the top drawer, there was an opened box of condoms…and there were few left.

Awkward and inappropriate.

That probably meant I had sex with Bells in here…frequently.

That statement put a strange image in my head. I really needed to figure out what her name was. I scanned the area. Was there_ anything_ in here that might have her name on it?

_The mail!_

We had to have mail addressed to both of us! Married couples did shit like that, right? I looked through all the mail on my desk.

_Edward Cullen._

_Edward Cullen._

_Mr and Mrs. Edward Cullen._

"Fuck you-," I glanced at the name, "-_Jacob Black_ for being old fashioned."

_Edward Cullen._

And then I saw it.

_Isabella and Edward Cullen_.

Isabella…

Bells…

_Still don't get it, but at least I know her name._

I continued pulling open the drawers, finding shit in the second one, but in the third, I found toiletries.

_God I'm fucking conveniently weird._

I grabbed the toothbrush and toothpaste but noticed there was a false bottom. Part of the edge had come up slightly. Curious, I reached into the drawer and pulled at the bottom until most of it had come up.

Sitting there was a VHS tape.

_Cheap Porn? _

No. I'm apparently getting enough sex that I don't need porn.

Wait.

_Could this be the video that Carlisle was talking about? _

_But why would I use a tape? Why not some random iPhone video or computer file that contains the apparent important video?_

Maybe I couldn't figure that shit out.

I set up the TV, which mainly consisted of plugging it into the wall. I moved my comfortable chair in front of the TV and placed the tape in the VCR. At first, there was nothing, just white noise.

And after about ten seconds of this, the video appeared.

And I _knew_ this was the video I'm meant to watch.

* * *

**I'll hopefully update later tonight.  
**

**If not, see you tomorrow :-)  
**

**-Bravery  
**

**Let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter was very difficult for me to write :-/**

**Hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

**EPOV  
**

The screen lit up. At the bottom, the date showed _June 17__th__, 2012—_four days after Carlisle and Esme's anniversary party.

Four days after where—_when_ I'm supposed to be.

In the background of the video was my apartment. I could tell from the couch in the living room. And the person on screen… was _me_.

_What the hell?_

I was so confused.

The Edward on the screen smiled.

"Hey Edward. It's you. Obviously," he—I chuckled nervously. "You're probably a little disoriented and overwhelmed by everything that has been thrown at you today."

_No shit._

"But... I just want you to know that everything will be okay. Great, even. Bella—she's it, man."

_Bella?_

A wistful look overcame his—my—fuck it…_his _face. And then I saw it.

The_ spark_.

"Everything about her is just so _good_. She's one of the most caring and beautiful people you'll ever meet."

His eyes narrowed. "Don't fuck everything up by just fucking her. She's not just some girl. She deserves to be loved…She changes you. So, yeah everything will be okay."

He folded his hands and looked down, contemplating.

"You have been sent to the future somehow. I'm not sure if I'll ever find out how it happened. But I know it happened because I'm _here_…back in 2012," his voice has taken on a grave tone. "And I've gone through what you're going through right now, which is why I _needed _to make this video. To make you believe it. This isn't a dream. And that's the best part about it. It's _real_. I met her—_Bella_—the other day at a bar, and she's exactly the same, but…_shy_." His eyes narrowed again, as though he is annoyed with this fact.

She's not mine, yet, but she will be. I didn't believe it until I met her in this time. So, yeah, this is real. And because it's real, well, that also means…" He—no,_ I_ looked devastated. He didn't finish his sentence.

And with a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, I realized why.

"Um…you'll have it all. You're going to be happy. Good luck. This will be quite a ride."

I barely even acknowledged that last part. Very calmly, I took the tape out of the VCR.

_If this isn't a dream, then I will own—co-own—a bar before I'm 30._

I spotted what I was looking for across the room. A red emergency tool kit.

_If this isn't a dream, then I will marry a beautiful, devoted woman who can apparently put up with my shit. _

I walked over, tape in hand, and opened the kit.

As I picked up the hammer, I understood why this video was recorded on VHS.

I set the tape down on my desk.

_If this isn't a dream, then I'll have everything I want. _

I raised the hammer and slammed it down onto the VHS repeatedly.'

_Raise, slam._

_Raise, slam._

_Raise, slam._

Even after my vision blurred, I continued to pound, effectively destroying the tape and chunks of my desk.

_Raise...slam._

The hammer dropped just as my knees gave out.

_No._

I hadn't heard her enter the room, but I felt her arms go around me to try to quell the pain.

The pain that I couldn't even fathom myself.

_If this isn't a dream, then my father is dead._

I let her embrace me briefly. I breathed in harshly and stood.

"Sorry about ruining my desk."

_You're a good man, Edward._

I walked away from _Bella_ to have a beer with my brother.

* * *

**I have a busy schedule for the next few days. I hope to get another chapter in before the weekend, but I can't make any guarantees. **

**Please let me know what you thought!**

**-Bravery**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the delay! I had a busy weekend and some writer's block with this story. I'm getting back on track. Thanks so much for all you support! **

**Hope you all had a great weekend! Please read my note at the end!  
**

* * *

**EPOV  
**

The bar was not very busy yet. I had one beer with Emmett. One because I thought I might vomit if I continued. How did my siblings deal with Carlisle's death? To them, he had been dead for four and a half years. To me…he was just alive yesterday.

Bella had come out of the office about ten minutes after I did. She didn't look upset. She didn't look anything but guarded.

Very understandable. How I treated her in that office…well, it probably wasn't the way the Edward in the video would have treated her.

But the way she looked in her shorts made me want her. The way she loved me made me resent her in a way. It was an uneven trade. I received her love, but lost my father.

How the fuck did she worm herself into my heart? Why did I marry her? It couldn't have been just sex. Even I'm not that stupid.

Whatever.

I didn't want her affection. I wanted to get back to my time. I had to figure out a way to do that.

"What's going on with you and Bella?"

Emmett's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"You two can't keep your eyes off of one another on a daily basis. But today, you won't even look at her. What the fuck is going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"What the hell, Edward? That girl saved you. You worship the ground she walks on. What is with the complete 180?"

_That girl saved you._

Saved me from what? Did I almost die or something?

"I just…am not myself today, I guess."

I felt alone. I couldn't explain what I was going through. He'd think I was crazy.

_Maybe I am crazy. _

I finished my beer and walked over to where Bella was behind the bar. She was trying to get a hold of one of the glasses that was on the second shelf, but couldn't reach it. I reached up above her and grabbed it for her. She jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," I apologized.

She didn't look in my eyes. "It's okay."

"About what happened in the office…" I began.

"What was that, Edward?"

"I'm sorry for freaking you out," I dodged her question.

"No," she responded. "What is going on?"

"I just am not ready to talk about it."

"Edward, I haven't seen you that upset since Carlisle died."

I winced.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," I spoke slowly.

"Fine," she snapped. She took the glass out of my hand. "Thanks for your help."

She walked away from me and poured a beer from the tap. She handed it to a dark younger man and smiled at him before taking his money. She continued taking orders from the few people who were at the bar and then walked over to me.

"You man the bar. I have to go in the back to make food."

She didn't even let me respond before walking away, again.

Fortunately, I had enough experience bartending to know what I was doing. I walked over to the few people at the bar and got them their drinks. I glanced at the clock—4PM.

Jesus. I must have slept super late.

_Why didn't I check the clock before this?_

"Edward!"

The man who Bella had served the beer to was smiling at me.

"Hey."

"Will I see you tomorrow morning bright and early?"

"For what?" I tried to smile as though I was teasing, but I seriously had no idea what the fuck he was talking about.

"Volunteering, Edward! Don't tell me you forgot about the food drive?"

I volunteered now? Let me fucking guess. Bella.

"Uh…yeah, sure you'll see me. Where is it at again?"

"Good thing you asked. We'll be set up at Kingery. Our main goal is to organize everything for the pantry."

Kingery…I'd have to find out where that was.

"Awesome. Can I get you another drink? On the house?"

"You and Bella are always trying to get me drunk."

"That's probably because they always manage to convince you to do dumb shit when you're drunk, Jake," Emmett butt in.

_Thank you, Emmett._

"You want that drink or not, Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Just please don't let me call Leah," he looked worried.

"I think she enjoys your calls," says a smiling voice from behind me. Bella.

"Don't worry, Jacob. One day, she'll pull her head out of her ass and realize she loves you."

Jake smiled. "If only I could find someone like you, Bella," he winked. Bella laughed and put her arm around my waist.

I was kind of pissed at Jacob.

"If I didn't love my husband so much, then maybe I'd take you up on that." She looked up at me, adoration clearly showing in her eyes.

I didn't want him to ever have her.

"I'm sorry about earlier," I whispered.

She smiled. "It's okay. Make it up to me when we get home."

She winked and walked away for the third time.

* * *

******Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**

**Please check out and review my other story, "Playing Cold and Imagining Dragons." It's a lighthearted one-shot!**

**Here's the brief summary: **Change. Bella is not a fan of change. It always seems to bring negative situations her way. However, an inevitable change comes to Forks High School. And it's in the form of a tall boy-man with reddish-brownish hair and greenish-blueish eyes.

**I'm planning on adding an EPOV for that story since I can't seem to quit it :-)**

** .net(backslash)s(backslash)8316325(backslash)1 Playing(underscore)Cold(underscore)and(underscore)Imagining(underscore)Dragons**

**Or you can go to my profile and just click on the link there.  
**

**-Bravery  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm really suffering from writer's block for this story. I'm pushing myself to get there by just typing. Again, I know where I want to go; I'm just trying to find a way to get there :-)**

**Thanks for being patient!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The bar became busier as the night went on. Luckily, we had a backup bartender who needed extra cash since he was still in college. Seth was his name. And he apparently was Jake's younger brother. I tried to hate him by default, but he actually was a pretty cool guy.

"I'm getting mad tips from the ladies, Edward," Seth grinned. By ladies, he meant the cougars sitting at the end of the bar. He'd been hustlin'.

"Good for you, Seth. The blonde seems into you. Maybe you can be her sugar baby."

Seth stared at me. At first, I thought he was offended by the comment.

_Was it out of character for me to say something like that? Apparently, I'm some fucking saint now, so he probably _is_ offended._

His eyes glazed over as he spoke. "That actually is a really amazing idea." I shook my head at him. "No really, Edward, I have like twenty-something thousand dollars in student loans, and I'm only a junior."

"Don't rely on some chick to support you, buddy."

"Don't you rely on Bella?"

_Aw, hell fucking no, I better not rely on her._

"Dude, I'm kidding." Seth raised his hands. "I know you two are, like, the perfect financial team."

I glanced over at Bella and saw her serving food to one of the booths. She said something and the whole table laughed.

"You're so lucky she can cook," he laughed. "Otherwise you'd be screwed with the bar."

"Uh…yeah," I nodded. _So, she's the cook?_

Bella glanced up and flashed me a seductive grin. I couldn't help but smile back.

_Where did she come from?_

"Jesus, Edward. Can you and Bella keep your eyes off of each other for five seconds? I'm going to find me a sugar mama. Man the bar, bitch."

Seth was a special kid. I shook my head as I watched him openly flirt with an older woman.

"You know, he learned that from you."

I turn to see Jake leaning against the bar.

"What?"

"Are you fucking kidding me, Edward? Bella gets so pissed when you flirt with the older ladies."

I smirked.

"Yeah you _do_ know what I'm talking about."

I rolled my eyes. "What time do I have to be at Kingery tomorrow?"

"Seven."

_The fuck?_

"Is that a problem, Edward?" Jake laughed.

"Nope."

"Okay, I'm heading out. See you in the AM."

"Bye," I respond lamely as Jake walks out.

As soon as he was out of sight, I began planning my excuse for why I couldn't go.

Flu?

Allergies?

Food poisoning?

"Edward," someone whispered, breaking me of my thoughts. I whipped around and saw no one in particular looking at me. I walked in the direction of the voice. I scanned the bar.

Nothing.

And then a hand reached out and pulled me into the kitchen.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

**See y'all later!  
**

******Check out "Playing Cold and Imagining Dragons" in the meantime; the link is in my profile ;-)**

**-Bravery  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Another update for today :-)**

* * *

**EPOV  
**

"Bella?" I asked as soon as I saw who had dragged me into the room. She was strong for such a small thing.

"Were you expecting someone else?" she asked as she led me to the office.

"No, well...I don't know who I was expecting," I admitted as she unlocked the door.

Bella turned on the light and then faced me.

"It'll always be me, Edward," she spoke fervently.

She walked up to me and smiled as she lifted her hand to my cheek. She stroked my face softly with one hand. The other hand crept up my neck and into my hair. "You look tired, baby. Is that why you've been a crab today?"

I frowned.

"I guess." That and the fact that my life has done a complete 180 in the past twenty-four hours.

I miss Carlisle.

She began running her fingers through the hair on the back of my head.

Shit, that felt nice.

"I know you've been thinking about Carlisle a lot lately."

I narrowed my eyes. Can she read minds?

"What?" she laughed nervously and stopped scratching my head. "Is there something else on your mind?"

"No-," we'll nothing I can talk about really, "that's it. I miss him. A lot."

She pulled me in for a hug, one hand sliding up my shoulder while the other remained in my hair.

"I know we weren't really together long before he died," she spoke softly in my ear, " but from what I remember of him...you are just like him."

"No, I'm not."

She pulled away but still held me close.

"Stop that. He would be so proud of the person that you are. You're a good man, Edward."

The look in her eyes was humbling. She truly believed this about me.

_You're a good man, Edward._

I leaned closer.

And I took.

* * *

**Have a good night!**

**-Bravery**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back on track! I'm so happy with the response I've received for this story so far! **

**Thanks so much for reading :-)  
**

* * *

**My thoughts and prayers go out to all the families affected by the shooting in Colorado.  
**

* * *

**EPOV  
**

I grabbed the back of Bella's head and pulled her to me. My lips smashed against hers in an almost punishing way, but she greedily kissed me back. I grabbed her ass and lifted her up so her legs wrapped around my waist. She ground against my dick, and I growled. She pulled away to breathe and I continued kissing her neck, her moans egging me on. My tongue made a trail down to a sweet spot at the base of her throat that had her crying out.

"Don't leave marks," she spoke breathlessly. "It was embarrassing last time."

I didn't listen to her. I sucked harder.

I moved us and set her to the desk where she began unzipping my pants—the pants that I still had on from yesterday apparently.

The desk was at an awkward height. I frowned. She giggled.

I leaned over her and used my lips to silence her laughter.

I ran my hands up her silky legs, groping her thighs hard. My fingers played with the waistband of her shorts, but proceeded to go up her shirt instead. I teased her sides with my fingertips until she groaned in frustration and pulled away.

She playfully glared at me. I didn't respond.

She kissed my lips again and pulled my pants down to my ankles, my erection straining against my boxers. She smiled up at me, her eyes dark with lust, and I smirked down at her.

_I'm getting laid. _

She pulled me down onto her. Again, very awkward considering the size of the desk, but I didn't care. I was horny. _And apparently always am._ She started tugging at my shirt and I lifted my arms so she could pull it off me.

I moved my hand under her shirt again and caressed her breasts through the lace of her bra. She gasped and arched into my touch. I grin again.

"God, you really want me, don't you?"

She looked at me with her dark eyes that were hooded with lust. I shouldn't have said anything because the look in her eyes brought on the guilt. She moved her hand to touch my cheek.

"I always want you. I love you."

She spoke with such longing that I couldn't continue.

_Don't fuck everything up by just fucking her. _

My own voice blared through my head.

I scrambled off of her as quickly as I could.

"Edward?" she asked quietly. "What's wrong?"

"I…"

I _what?_

_I don't love you._

_I don't know you._

I snatched up my clothes and pulled up my pants quickly, wincing as the fabric hit my hardened dick. I pulled my shirt over my head.

I glanced at her. Her hair was messy; her lips were red and puffy, but those eyes…

I've never seen anything as expressive. Her eyes held pain…

Rejection…

Longing…

Concern…

"I'm sorry."

I ran out of there without glancing back.

I found Emmett at the bar still, eating pizza.

"I need you to take me home."

"But I'm eating," he responds with a full mouth.

"Please."

He dropped the pizza, quickly dug into his wallet and threw down some money.

"Alright, man."

We walked out of the bar and away from…_her_.

_You're a good man, Edward. _

Bullshit.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**

**Until later,  
**

**-Bravery  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**I know, I know. Edward is a confused jerk! Bear with me, please! **

* * *

**EPOV**

The car ride back to my house was filled with silence. Emmett kept glancing over at me worriedly.

_I left her there._

Who does that? What the fuck is wrong with me?

I couldn't stop thinking about the way she looked at me when I was leaving.

_How do I even explain this away?_

We pulled up to the house that I had run from only hours earlier. There was a car in the driveway. A silver Volvo. Either Bella was home or I was a soccer mom. I couldn't remember if that car had been there when I had taken off earlier.

"Thanks, Em."

"You can talk to me, you know."

"I know…just…not right now."

I got out of the car and walked slowly to my house. On the outside, the house appeared small. But I recalled it being relatively large on the inside.

When I walked in, I explored the place that I would have to call home. Immediately when I entered, I could see both the living room and the kitchen. The living room had a large plasma screen television with two couches, one in front of the window and the other across from the television. To the left of the living room was a tall black marble dining room table with four tall chairs. The kitchen and the living room were divided by half a wall. There were picture frames all over the walls of the wedding, Emmett's children, Alice and some random guy.

_What the fuck?_

I needed to get in touch with Alice.

I studied our house.

_When did we buy it?_

_What the fuck is the mortgage?_

_Who pays for what?_

I walked into the kitchen and looked around. I looked above the stove for bills and checkbooks since that's where I would keep everything in my apartment.

Bingo.

I looked at the checkbook and my memos. Most of them said mortgage. The rest were for other random payments.

I paid mortgage, so she paid utilities. Good to know.

As I was putting everything away, I heard the front door slam.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!"

"Uh...in here?" I responded weakly.

My wife stormed into the kitchen and glared at me. Her hair was a little less messy than before and her face was flushed. Her chest was rising and falling in deep breaths.

She was livid.

And sexy.

And terrifying.

I was hard again.

Damnit. I have no self-control or self-preservation around this woman.

"What the fuck was that about?" she spoke with calm anger.

"I...um..." FUCK! "wasn't feeling well and had to throw up."

_Where the fuck did I come up with that?_

She narrowed her eyes. "I made you _throw up_?"

"No!" I backtracked. "I was a lot more hungover than I thought. And I started to not feel right, so I knew I needed to stop...before something bad happened."

That was actually true.

The scowl from her face fell, but her eyebrows were furrowed. She didn't believe me.

"Is this about what we talked about before?"

I was confused.

"Before?"

"I knew it. You seemed too excited for this to be true. You aren't ready for children are you? That's why you freaked out today. You aren't ready to begin trying."

_Children?_

She all of a sudden appeared exhausted and sat down at the table.

_What would other perfect Edward say?_

I thought back to the video. _That_ Edward was very much in love. He couldn't have been afraid of children.

"That's not it at all," I responded, only half lying, since that really wasn't it. "I...am ready for children with you. I really was just feeling like I was going to be sick from dehydration."

Bella looked up at me. Her gaze was skeptical. I smiled at her, despite my stomach issues.

"I want children with you. Let's go to bed, baby."

She gave me a small smile back and took my hand. She still didn't believe me. She was right not to.

"Okay, we both have a long day tomorrow, so that would probably be best."

As we got ready for bed, I hoped that I would wake up in my own apartment in the morning. I slept restlessly with Bella curled up next to me. I finally was able to fall asleep, but woke up to an alarm going off. I hoped I was back in _my _time. _2012_.

The small female body sprawled out over mine told me otherwise.

And I was hard. _Again._

* * *

**Oh Edward. **

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be Edward volunteering :-)**

**For those of you reading Playing Cold and Imagining Dragons, I will hopefully have a prom chapter up by the weekend.**

**-Bravery**


	22. Chapter 22

**So, volunteering will be NEXT chapter. I figured this one needed to be in here :-)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Ugh," I heard Bella groan. She moved and slid across my erection to shut off the alarm. I hissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Edward," she responded dryly. "Too bad you're probably still not feeling well for me to take care of _that_. Wouldn't want you to throw up."

I just rolled my eyes as she rolled off of me. She stood over me, her hair a disaster.

"Get up." She poked my arm.

"Nice hair," I smirked.

Bella's lips twitched. "Shut up. You smell. Go shower."

With that, she turned and walked away.

She was right. I reeked.

I rolled off the bed and stumbled to the bathroom that I had discovered in my quest to get ready for bed the night before. It was so tempting to just lie back in bed and pass the fuck out, but for some reason, I feel as though Bella would not have that. She'd have my balls.

I quickly brushed my teeth and then realized we had no towels in the bathroom for me to use.

I walked stiffly to the closet and grabbed a towel. Then I turned on the shower. I checked my reflection. I hadn't really had a chance to look at it yesterday. I looked older. There were wrinkles near my eyes. I think I heard Alice refer to them as "crow's feet" before when talking about Carlisle.

I frowned and stripped myself of my clothing before hopping in the shower. I grabbed the first shampoo bottle I could find and started lathering it in. The scent of strawberries filled the shower.

Bella.

And I was throbbing.

I needed to take care of this. I lathered up my hand and started stroking my cock, trying to think of anything but Bella.

Naked boobs.

Bella's naked boobs.

_Damn it._

Two chicks kissing.

Bella kissing another chick.

_Damn it._

I couldn't think of anything_ but_ Bella.

Fuck it.

I shut my eyes.

_Bella is naked in the shower with me. I grope her breasts and pinch her nipples as she kisses me. She moans out loud. She begins kissing my neck and chest, going lower and lower until she's on her knees. She smirks up at me when she hits the jackpot. She grabs my hardened dick in her hand and strokes it slowly before sticking her tongue and licking the slit. I groan._

My eyes fly open. Shit—I remembered that I was still by myself and had to be quiet. I shut them again.

_Bella giggles. Then, she licks the length of my shaft. My eyes shut. She strokes again and switches off between tonguing me and stroking me. Finally, when I can't take anymore, she takes all of me in her mouth and begins bobbing her head. The warmth from her mouth is euphoric. She sucks as though her life depends on it, and I feel the coil in my lower abdomen. She hollows her cheeks and sucks slowly and then quickly. I open my eyes to see my cock disappearing into her mouth over and over again. That's enough to push me over, but right when I'm about to orgasm, she deep-throats me. My knees almost give out as I spill down her throat. _

"Bella," I moaned.

My own voice startled me again and I opened my eyes, seeing that I came all over the shower floor.

_Shit…I hadn't come that hard in…I don't even know._

I finished washing up and shut off the shower.

When I walked out of the bathroom to get my clothes, I saw a smirking Bella standing in our bedroom.

_She heard. _

She walked toward me until she was standing dangerously close.

"I'm working until five today at the library," she says in a low voice. "Have fun volunteering with Jake. Don't forget that you're opening the bar with Seth today."

She walked away with a little more sway in her hips. I noticed.

I breathed out.

Fuck.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll try and have an update for you tomorrow :-)**

**Let me know what you think! **

**-Bravery**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm so happy that people enjoyed the last chapter! I was a little nervous about that. In fact, I'm nervous with every chapter I post, but you all have been amazing. **

**Thanks for the continuous support and reviews! You guys are simply awesome. I try to get back to everyone who leaves a review for me because well, you took the time to read and review, I can at least take the time to respond :-)**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I had to figure out how to use the GPS on my phone again in order to find Kingery Food Pantry. Fortunately, it was only twenty-five minutes north of my house, which gave me enough time to drink the coffee that Bella had kindly made for me. I arrived at 6:57, which had me wondering why Bella would have to work at a library at 7 in the morning.

I had to stop thinking about her before I walked in there. Otherwise, I wouldn't make it through this.

There was what appeared to be a garage and the door opened right as I got out of my car. I was mistaken when I saw the inside. It looked like a grocery store. There were people inside talking with each other and walking around with carts. At first, I thought these people were the ones who needed the food until I saw Jake with a cart.

"Edward! Hey man, how's it going?" How the fuck is this guy bright-eyed in the morning? He probably got laid last night.

"Hey Jake. It's fine," I responded.

He laughed. "Somebody is crabby. I tend to forget that you suck in the mornings."

I glared at him. "What do you need me to do?"

He smiled, knowingly. "I know you're used to the kitchens. Right now, there are people standing in each aisle who help get the food together. Each person knows how much of the food the people get. Like, some people are in charge of the starches, some people are in charge of the dairy. Two guys are in charge of all the meats the people get, etc. I'm just going around and getting the grocery carts filled for the people. You'll probably be in charge of 'checking people out'."

I looked at him confused.

"Basically, we hand you the carts and you take all the food off and put them in paper bags."

Simple enough. An older, wise-looking jolly man walked up to Jake and me.

"Hey Jake," he said in the slight Russian accent. "Who is your friend?"

"Hey Alistair, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Alistair Baranovsky. Edward normally works in the kitchens. Alright, I actually have to finish filling up this cart, so I'll see you later."

Jake rushed away with his carts.

The man who went by Alistair smiled at me. "Thank you for your assistant, Edward. You're doing a very good thing by helping out. God bless you. Now, over here," he pointed to four tables, "are our check-outs, where you'll work. I want you to emphasize that this food is theirs. These are human beings. It takes a lot for a person to come here and admit they need food." So when someone comes to the table to take their food, I want you to say, 'Everything on this table is yours. If you don't want something you can trade it for something else.'"

He pointed under the tables to crates filled with several plastic boxes. "I'm sure you already know this, but when filling boxes, you need to balance out the weight. The heavier items go on the outside and the lighter items go on the inside. Any questions?"

I just stood there absorbing all the information. "Uh…I can't think of any," I responded, scratching the back of my head. The truth was, I had no idea _what_ to ask. Alistair patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Like I said, they're human beings." He turned to walk away, but quickly turned around. "Almost forgot. After you pack up their groceries, set them in the cart and send them over to the bread station where they'll get bagels and a loaf of white and wheat bread. There's another station with children's items, such as diapers and baby food if they have a slip of paper saying they're eligible. They'll probably show you. If they have allergies, they'll also have a form for that. Just leave the extra groceries on the table and one of the runners will swing by and grab it."

Alistair smiled again. "Alright. Have fun! We already have a few people here." He walked over and greeted the people with a warm welcome.

_He's way too happy for my liking._

* * *

**I'm going to try to fit in one more update tonight about Edward's experience with the people coming in. **

**If not, I'll see you all tomorrow :-)**

**Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!**

**-Bravery**


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter did not go the way I had initially planned. That's all I have to say.**

* * *

**EPOV**

My first "customer" was an older man with dark eyes and hair, who acted as though he was entitled to five star food.

"My meat looks bad," he complained.

"What?"

"I said, my meat looks bad. I want some new meat."

_What a fucking weirdo. _

"Um, okay," I respond awkwardly. I flagged down one of the runners. "This guy wants new meat."

The runner was a younger female. She couldn't have been older than eighteen. She smiled brightly. "Right away, sir."

She rushed off.

_Why are people happy to do this shit?_

The man stood there and examined the rest of his food. His eyes lit up when he saw the canned vegetables.

"These are the best," he stated, holding up the string beans.

I tried to keep my facial expression neutral. I hated string beans.

"They sure are," I responded dryly. The man narrowed his eyes and stared me down for a little longer.

"What? Are you too good for these vegetables?"

"No, I'm not a fan of string beans," I said honestly.

"Alright. You know I was serious about that meat. I've had meat that looked like that and it gave the shits."

I laughed out loud at _his_ honesty. He smiled. "Yeah, the wife wasn't too happy with me about that one."

Right then, the girl came back with new meat.

"Is this to your liking, sir?"

"Quit it with the sir bullshit, _ma'am_. My name is Ed," the man responded.

I raised my eyebrows. "What a coincidence. My name is Edward."

"Nice to meet you Edward. I'd love to stay in chat, but I don't feel like it."

With that, he turned with his cart and walked out of the garage. I just shook my head. A few minutes later, he returned the cart and gave me a nod.

Most of the other encounters were not as awkward as that one had been. My last customer, however, was a middle-aged woman named Jane who had me wrapped around her finger. It could be that she reminded me of my mother. I missed her. I felt as though I hadn't seen her in a long time. I'd have to call her.

"Is there any way I can get some peanut butter?" she smiled charmingly.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Let me check."

"Thank you, young man."

"It's Edward," I responded before walking to find Alistair. I saw him talking with Jake.

"Alistair!" I called out. "Sorry to interrupt, but is there any peanut butter?"

He smiled. "That depends. Is it for Jane?"

"It is."

"You'll find it in the bread aisle. Ask Elizabeth. She should be there."

I ran to the bread aisle and found Elizabeth, the runner girl from earlier. "Elizabeth?"

"Yeah?" she asked, dropping a loaf on the floor and blushing. For some reason, she reminded me of Bella, even though I had never seen Bella blush nor be clumsy.

_Again, with fucking _Bella_._

_Fucking Bella _would _be nice. _

_Focus._

"Is there any peanut butter?"

She reached all the way behind the loaves of bread and pulled out a container of peanut butter.

"Here you go."

"Thanks," I half-smiled. She blushed again and muttered a "No problem."

I walked back and handed Jane her peanut butter.

"Thank you, Edward. I hope to see your handsome face here more often."

"Oh you will, Jane," I winked.

She giggled and walked away.

_Ah shit, I just agreed to come back._

"Edward, this is what I'm talking about," Jake laughed from behind me. "Bella gets pissed when you flirt with the older ladies."

_Huh. I guess I did flirt with the older ladies. _

"So you coming back next Sunday?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

* * *

**Damn you, Jane! You came out of nowhere!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**-Bravery**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the delay! Thank you for your patience and support :-) You all rock!**

* * *

**EPOV**

After I left the food pantry, I headed to the bar in my bad ass soccer mom car—not to drink, but to actually work. Yes, that Volvo was mine. I didn't have the time to comprehend that I drove that ridiculous thing. Bella drove a Jetta.

Why couldn't I have the Jetta?

I arrived and there were no other cars in the lot. I tried the back door and it was locked. Of course, I had about fifteen fucking keys on my keychain, so I tried each of them until I finally got in the building.

I even used my iPhone to see when Cullen's Pub opened.

Noon.

It was 11:00 A.M. I began setting up. There wasn't really much to do considering Seth had seemed to take care of everything last night. All the glasses were cleaned. Everything was stocked. Even the fruit wedges and skewers. This kid was a rock star.

I grabbed one of the menus to see what we even served for food. Basic bar food. It seemed to have an Irish theme though, just like Masen's pub.

Thank fuck I worked at Masen's so I actually knew what I was doing. I put the menu back when I felt my phone vibrate.

I pulled out my phone and saw that I had a picture and message from Bella.

**Thanks for the hickey, babe. Really happy I had to find out from one of my employees Luckily, Angela had a scarf I was able to wrap around my neck. Makes perfect sense for summer! I'll get you back for this.**

**-B**

I looked at the picture. The bruise on her neck was a good one.

I snorted. I hadn't even noticed this morning because of my…issue. It took me about five minutes to finally type out my response because my words kept changing to other words. I was about to throw the piece of shit in the garbage.

**Sorry, I was preoccupied by other things this morning. Like my hair and makeup.**

**-E**

Seth walked in right as I was putting my phone away.

"Edward, why the hell was Bella so pissed when she left yesterday?"

Wow, this kid gets straight to the point.

I didn't answer and instead just asked him about how the rest of the night went. He went on about some "hot mamas" when my phone vibrated again.

**You are a naturally beautiful girl, Edward. If no guy can appreciate that, then you just need to move on. Btw, stop taking my mascara.**

**-B**

_What a weirdo. _

"Tell Bella I said hi," Seth said.

I looked up at Seth. "How'd you know it was Bella?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well, you have that goofy grin on your face."

_Oh boy._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! It's a busy week for me, so hopefully I'll have time to continuously update.**

**-Bravery**


	26. Chapter 26

**You all make me so happy :-) **

**And I absolutely loved writing this chapter...**

* * *

**EPOV**

The day at the bar continued on as normal with flirtatious text messages from Bella. The bar wasn't open too late today, so I was able to head out earlier than I had expected.

I arrived back at my house and noticed Bella's car was in the driveway, along with a red Honda Civic.

_Hmm…I wonder who is here._

I walked to the front door and used my key to open it. The lights in the kitchen shut off as soon as I walked in.

The smell I was bombarded with was _very_ familiar. I walked into the kitchen, flipped the light switch back on, and was very surprised at the sight before me.

At first, there was absolute silence. Bella eyes were wide and she was completely still. I could actually see her thinking that if she didn't move, I wouldn't see her _or_ what was on the table in between her and the other woman at the table.

Bella looked up at me with a lazy smile and glossy eyes.

"Hey honey. Don't be mad. I'm stressed. I love you and that's all that matters."

I just started laughing at the ridiculous situation, which in turn made her giggle. Then, the person sitting next to her started laughing, too. I looked over to see another attractive female sitting next to Bella.

"I'm Angela."

"He's already met you like seventeen times, Ang," she said in between giggles. "You're such a stoner."

That's right. My wife and her friend were high as a fucking kite.

Bella turned back to me and spoke quickly. "You're not mad at me, right? Because if you are, I'll throw this out in the garbage-"

"Like hell you will," Angela interrupted, grabbing the lighter and taking another hit from her frog bowl.

"I'm not mad," I responded, sitting at the table. Honestly, I didn't even really care. To each their own.

Or in this case, to each their stone.

"Would you like to join us?" Bella asked seductively. I was tempted. Very tempted.

"No thanks." I didn't need to tweak out tonight. Too many strange scenarios were popping in my head. And the way Bella was looking at me, like I was a piece of meat, made me think that it would definitely be better if I stayed completely sober tonight.

Bella pouted.

"I'm tired," Angela said. "And thirsty. Do you have milkshakes here?"

"No. But that would be fan-fucking-tastic if we had a milkshake machine."

I just shook my head. People were so weird when they were high.

"What are you smoking anyway?"

"A special breed."

_Whatever the fuck that meant. _

"I'm going to get going. Bye Bella, bye Edward."

We both said our goodbyes. Bella chugged a bottle of water and proceeded to attempt to seduce me with a lot of dry humping and neck kissing. In the kitchen.

"I still have to get you back for the hickey." She showed me her neck and it was _oh, so tempting_ to leave another mark.

"You're not feeling sick today, are you?" she asked breathily, grinding against my crotch.

I moaned. "Um…no—I—"

I wasn't able to say anything else because she began kissing me even harder than before. She pulled away and started untucking my shirt.

"How was the food pantry?" she asked kissing my neck, sucking in a delicious way.

"It was…rewarding," I responded, unable to concentrate. "Old people…and food."

She giggled and pulled back. "I love that you love helping out."

She leaned in and kissed me again. I couldn't resist her…or come up with any excuse not to do this with her. Nothing would make sense that wouldn't offend her or upset her.

A ringing made me jump up. She fell backwards off of me with a yelp.

"Sorry, Bella," I replied, helping her up.

It was _her_ phone that was ringing. She reached for it on the table and answered.

"Rosalie, what's up?" she said breathlessly.

_Rosalie…Rosalie…_

Emmett's wife.

Bella laughed. "Um…yeah, you kind of did."

_Thank fucking God._

Bella mouthed 'Sorry' to me and walked into the living room.

"That's great, Rose. Yeah, Edward and I would love to come by this week."

I sighed and went upstairs, grateful for the distraction. I walked in the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. When I looked up at my reflection, I jumped and knocked over the toothbrush holder and the soap.

Carlisle was standing behind me.

"Dad," I whispered in relief. He smiled at me through the mirror, but when I turned around he was gone.

No.

_This is not fucking fair. _

I felt my throat closing up and felt my eyes watering.

I was going to lose it. I tried taking deep breaths, but nothing was working.

The room was spinning and my heart was racing.

And then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Bella singing…terribly.

"Don't worry about a thing…'cause every little thing is gonna be alright! Oh!" I heard a stumble.

She had the worst voice I had ever heard in my life.

Never, ever would I want her to sing me to sleep.

But she had distracted me long enough to stop my impending melt down.

I could breathe.

"Well, what happened here?"

I looked up at her in the mirror. Bella was standing in the exact place where Carlisle had been standing.

She wasn't looking at me but rather at the spilled soap and the knocked over toothbrushes.

She wiped up the soap with her fingers and rubbed her hands together under the already running water.

"I was just thinking that I needed to wash my hands anyway," she said looking down. "Funny how things work out like that."

She began humming the Bob Marley song again.

She looked at me through the mirror for a second too long and smiled fervently at me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and brushed my teeth, ready for bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Reviews are like Bob Marley songs :-)**

**-Bravery**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry about the delay! I was going to update yesterday, but I had the Coldplay concert and they were just wonderful :-)**

**Thanks for your patience and continued support!**

* * *

**Epov**

The next day, I woke up, unsurprisingly, with Bella sprawled across my body.

Definitely still in 2017.

I sighed. It was a Monday. Mondays were the worst days of the week no matter what your life is like. Fortunately, yesterday when I was at work, I checked the schedule that I had apparently made, and I was not in today.

I carefully slid Bella off of my body. She groaned in protest and mumbled something about pillows.

I went downstairs and put on a coffee. Then I went back upstairs to shower and brush my teeth. As soon as I walked in to the bathroom, I was assaulted with memories of the night before.

Carlisle standing in the bathroom.

My near anxiety attack.

Bella's terrible singing and her very cryptic comment about how everything happening for a reason.

Maybe I was reading too much into what she was talking about.

But for some reason, I felt as though she knew about how I was feeling about my father.

And why did he just randomly appear?

Bella stumbled into the bathroom, right as I was about to get into the shower.

"Uh...good morning," I squeaked, covering myself up.

She ignored me and brushed her teeth as I awkwardly got into the shower. The hot water felt amazing on my tired body. I began to wash up.

"I have to go into work again today, just to remind you," she said, coldly.

Did I do something to piss her off? I rinsed myself off quickly. I poked my head out.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh just dandy. Your sister, aka Bridezilla, just sent me a text stating that she wanted to get breakfast to go over some last minute details for the wedding."

"Alice is getting married?" I practically yelled.

Bella cracked a smile. "It's not funny, Edward. She's crazy. I love her so much, but she is a control freak, and it's stressing me out. She is lucky Jasper is so calm." She sighed. "Two weeks."

Jasper?

She tied her hair back and looked at her reflection. "Two weeks...I'm going to run the water to wash my face. Just a warning."

"That's fine. I'm getting out."

"Perfect. I can shower now."

I got out as Bella started taking off her clothes. She walked past me, naked, and I tried not to look at her, but it was impossible.

She had the perfect body. Her breasts, which I had only felt before were round with erect pink nipples. I stared, entranced until I realized there was more to see. My eyes trailed down her flat stomach, past her belly button and to the promised land. I felt my mouth water.

I could eat her alive.

"Edward." Her husky voice broke me out of my trance. My eyes snapped up to hers. Her eyes were darker than usual. I'm sure mine were, too.

"You really need to stop looking at me like that," she licked her lips. "I don't have time for sex right now."

l cleared my throat and booked it out of there, but not before I heard Bella's laughter.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**I'll update again today :-)**

**-Bravery**


	28. Chapter 28

**I love that more and more people continue to review and add this story to their alerts. It makes me so giddy and makes me feel as though this story is actually interesting enough to keep the attention of all of you! Haha thanks :-)**

* * *

**EPOV**

When my head was finally clear, I remembered something very important that Bella had pointed out. Alice is getting married to a guy named Jasper.

Where the hell did this guy come from? Is he good enough for Alice?

And according to Bella, he was a chill guy. What did that even mean? Was he a stoner? Was that where Bella and her pothead friend got their weed?

Great. Alice is marrying a chill pothead drug dealer.

In the midst of my inner rant, I had torn apart my drawer looking for a shirt to wear. I finally threw on a t-shirt and some shorts and took a seat on the bed.

I rubbed my face and sighed in frustration. Damn it.

All of a sudden I felt warm hands on my back. I jumped and found dripping Bella standing there in a towel with a look that was both amused and cautious at the same time.

"Jesus, Edward. I was only kidding about the sex. We can do it now if you want." She moved dangerously close to me with a twinkle in her eye. "I always have time for a quickie."

I backed away, stumbling over the bed.

"Um...you probably need to get ready to go. You wouldn't want my sister to go crazy."

"Seriously?" she asked dryly. I couldn't find the words, so I nodded. Her eyes flashed. "Fine. I'll get ready."

Then I heard her muttering under her breath and caught the words, "sex" and "husband" as she started going through her clothes to pick out and outfit.

She threw some pretty short blue dress thing onto her bed along with a black bra and matching underwear set.

"What?" she snapped when she caught me looking. "It's hot."

It certainly was.

"That's a nice dress," I said and walked out of the room.

I was always walking away from Bella.

Or running.

She was always trying to have sex with me, which makes sense because I'm her husband, but I still didn't really know what was going on.

I needed to start coming up with ways to avoid her...power of persuasion.

I went into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of the already brewed coffee. I walked over to the fridge to get some cream when I saw a receipt on the fridge for a tux. There was a note on it that said, "Pick up suit May 27th!"

Damn it. I was in the wedding, too?

I groaned and took a seat at the table with the coffee in my hand. Fuck, I really wished that someone could just tell me everything.

Why was I here?

That was the main question that plagued me as the brunette who was my wife stormed through the kitchen, pouring some coffee into a thermos and kissing me before rubbing off.

And seriously where did I find _her_?

* * *

**Sorry. It's short, I know.**

**I'll have more tomorrow!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Also, did you hear about the script rewrite of Breaking Dawn's ending? I am VERY intrigued!**

**Until later!**

**-Bravery**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm so pleased with the response the story is getting. I know all of you want Bella and Edward to shake their bits with each other, but Edward is trying to be a gentleman about it-remembering his own words about Bella. We'll see how long that work out ;-)**

* * *

**EPOV**

After Bella had left, I didn't know what to do with myself. I took a short walk and many of my neighbors said hello.

Some of the encounters were uncomfortable. One of the neighbors had a daughter, and she was blatantly flirting with me.

"What's your name again?"

She giggled, her crazy red curls bouncing around her face as she did so. "Mr. Cullen stop teasing! It's Vikki! Only your favorite neighbor."

I smiled politely. "You know I'm kidding Vikki."

"Are you going to be at the block party at all this year? I know you said your sister is getting married that day, but will you at least be there for a little bit?"

"No, I probably will not be around. Sorry."

She touched my arm. "Well, I hope to at least see you around soon." Her voice was low, and she was practically undressing me with her eyes.

My phone vibrated. I used this as an excuse to move away from the over friendly jailbait.

"Excuse me," I apologized insincerely.

The phone read Jasper Whitlock.

Punk kid marrying my sister.

"Hello?" I answered coldly.

"Well, hello to you, too, sugar muffin," a voice said on the other line.

What the fuck?

"Sugar muffin?!" I practically yelled, scaring the young girl next to me.

"Oh please, Edward. You've called me a lot worse in front of your sister."

Vikki pointed behind her, implying she was leaving. I nodded and turned away from her.

"Oh really?"

"You know I don't care about that, but my mom heard the voicemail you left me, in which you pretended to cry and demanded to know who I was seeing behind your back."

What the fuck is wrong with me?

"You're not as bad as Emmett, though. He called me 'slut cakes' in front of my boss once. He always calls and tells my assistant to tell me to-and I quote-, 'Call Emmy Poo because he wants to know who's on top tonight.'"

I busted out laughing. That was actually some funny shit.

"It's not funny, Edward! After my bachelor party, I still couldn't get the dicks that you guys drew off my face by the time I had work TWO DAYS LATER."

I was laughing even harder. Okay, I guess this guy was alright if he could put up with me and Emmett.

"Ok, but the reason I'm calling is because I wanted to know what you thought if the PowerPoint slideshow I put together for Alice for the party bus."

"Um...alright?"

"Okay. I know Alice and Bella are meeting up right now to go over some shit for the wedding, so why don't we go out, too. Coffee or something?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I said automatically.

"Yeah, boo," Jasper responded. "Let's go to the Starbucks by your bar. Maybe grab a drink after?"

"Sure, Apple tits."

"I hate you. Alright see you in half an hour?"

"Sounds good."

I hung up the phone.

One problem. I had no idea what he looked like.

* * *

**Woops! Oh, Edward ;-)**

**What do you think about Edward's encounter with Vikki and Jasper so far?**

**Let me know! And thanks for reading! **

**Don't forget to tune into the Daily Show tomorrow for our man, Robert!**

**-Bravery**


	30. Chapter 30

**You all make me so happy and I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I sat across my future brother-in-law, glaring holes into his forehead.

His lips were twitching as he set up his laptop to show me the pictures.

I could feel the eyes of the white-collared on me from the other side of the coffee shop, studying me.

_Judging me._

I didn't really care that much, but his scolding glare was beginning to annoy me. And why the hell was a priest drinking coffee at Starbucks? I thought they weren't allowed to do...anything that didn't have to do with church.

When I had walked in here, I had no idea who to look for. Jasper had sent me a text stating that he was already there, but it turns out he was in the parking lot.

Well, when I walked in, I immediately went to the only man sitting in the shop.

"Jasper?"

The man looked up at me and only then did I realize it was a priest. He had on his cross necklace the hung loosely over the now obvious white collar.

"Excuse me, son. I am not Jasper. Is he someone you are meeting here?"

I nodded. He looked around and saw only women.

I felt my face turn red and was about to turn away when I felt an arm go around my waist.

"Hey baby," a male's voice said. "Sorry I'm late, but thanks for meeting me."

The priest raised an eyebrow at me, looked at the man standing next to me, and glanced down at my finger.

The finger.

Which had a gold band on it.

And according to what he just witnessed, I had had no idea what the guy I was meeting looked like.

The one who just happened to call me "baby".

I was sure I looked like a deer in headlights.

I glanced at the man standing next to me_-Jasper-_ and walked away to another table.

"He must be shy," I heard Jasper say to the man.

Which is why I'm now glaring at Jasper from across the table.

And why the priest is staring at me.

Because in his eyes, not only am I gay, but I'm also cheating on my wife.

It doesn't help that Jasper ordered me the gayest drink on the menu. Something with caramel in it and shots of espresso and skim milk. It was delicious.

I took another drink and made eye contact with the priest. He looked as though he was trying to save me with his eyes. I smirked and looked away.

I sighed mainly because it was sad that even in 2017, there were still people who look down on homosexuals.

But then again, the priest probably assumed I was having an affair with the man sitting across from me.

And considering what Emmett and I have put this guy through so far, I probably deserved the embarrassment.

"Okay, sweetie, I'm ready for you," Jasper spoke loudly.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the laptop from him. I then put the headphones that were connected to the laptop in my ears.

And I was glad I did so.

The slideshow began with some corny love song that Alice would probably adore.

_**To Alice, the love of my life. You've made me better than the man I wanted to be.**_

That was cheesy as hell, but Alice would probably joyfully bawl her eyes out.

The pictures began with candid shots of Alice and Jasper staring at each other with looks of adoration. Jasper looked different.

Younger and uncertain.

"When are these pictures from?" I asked.

"From like four years ago up until recently. Don't worry, there are some from your wedding."

Right as he said it, wedding pictures appeared. In the background of many of the pictures of him and Alice are Bella and me.

And we look...like we've won the fucking lottery.

We're laughing and touching each other in every picture we are in together. I'm touching her face or she's touching my arm. And one of us is always looking at the other with a smile.

Then there are pictures of Emmett, Jasper and me. We're all laughing about something in the first. The rest of them are of us pretending to beat up Jasper.

There are also pictures of the girls. Bella, Alice, and some blonde chick are in each other's faces giggling about something. I smile at the look on Bella's face. Her cheeks are bright red and her eyes are watery-probably from laughing so hard. Her hair is long and curled at the end and she's wearing a red dress.

She's stunning.

"Dude, quit checking out your wife and focus," Jasper scolded.

I rolled my eyes.

The pictures continued and there were some of Jasper proposing and Alice sobbing and grinning. She looked so incredibly blissful, and I couldn't help but smile at my sister's joy.

The slideshow finally ended with:

_**Alice and Jasper Whitlock**_

_**July 3, 2017**_

I glanced back up at the man who would be marrying my sister. He looked nervous and expectant.

"She'll love it."

He exhaled in relief. "Really?"

"Yeah," I reassured him. Then, I frowned. "But there's one thing..."

He sat up straighter. "What is it?"

"Well..." I looked down dramatically.

"Spit it the fuck out, Edward."

"I don't think she's going to be happy knowing you're into guys."

Jasper punched my arm, glaring at me. "Whatever, bitch."

* * *

**Jasper&Edward4E 3**

**Thanks for reading!**

**What do you think?**

**-Bravery**


	31. Chapter 31

**So sorry about the delay! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and for being patient with me :-)**

* * *

**EPOV**

After we left the coffee shop and blew the priest a kiss, we headed straight for the bar…like straight dudes do. And we watched sports, too.

I was going to order some bar food for the game, but I didn't know how my metabolism was working these days and didn't really want to gain any weight. I needed to make a trip to the gym. Maybe I was getting fat.

The Mariners were playing the Dodgers today and fortunately, I recognized most of the players. During the commercials, Jasper gave me more details about the wedding, like what kind of food would be served.

"We got that cream of chicken soup you and Alice are obsessed with."

"Sweet." I loved cream of chicken. My stomach growled.

Fuck my possible diet.

"I'm hungry. You want something?"

"Nah, man, I don't want to get fat for my tux."

"Fuck you, Jasper. Get a salad."

"Jesus, fine. You should change your name to Edward the Enabler."

I rolled my eyes and flagged down one of the waitresses.

One of my waitresses…

"Hi, Mr. Cullen, what can I get for you?"

"Can I please get a bowl of the soup of the day…" I looked at her nametag, "Jessica?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Cullen. No charge."

"Nonsense, I'll pay. Don't worry." I turned to Jasper. "What do you want Ass-per?"

He looked defeated. "I guess I'll have the same."

"Alright, do you want anything to drink?"

After we ordered our drinks, Jessica smiled at both of us and walked away. I turned my attention back to the game. Mariners were in the lead. Hopefully, it would stay that way.

We got our drinks, and I took a sip and glanced over at Jasper. He looked…distraught to say the least.

"What is your problem?"

Jasper snapped his eyes to mine, and he looked contemplative. We had an awkward-as-fuck staring contest until I finally had enough.

"Jasper!" I shouted. He jumped. "What the fuck is wrong?"

He looked worried and finally admitted, "I'm worried how Alice is going to be without…Carlisle there."

My heart jumped at my father's name.

"Where?"

"At the wedding."

_Oh._

I didn't know what to say, so I took a large gulp of my beer.

"I mean, how were you—I mean, how were you _really_ at your wedding?"

I thought back to the pictures I saw. I apparently looked happy, but I couldn't imagine going through that day and not at least feeling a little resentful that my father couldn't be there. And then I was brought back to the bathroom. I still had no idea why he showed up. Or if I just imagined it. Or if any of this was even real. I felt the panic rise again and chugged the rest of my beer down.

Jasper was still looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"It was bittersweet," I finally responded.

He looked at me to continue, but I didn't. I changed the subject to Alice.

"She'll be fine."

"I think you're right," he conceded.

_Well, then why the fuck did you have to bring that up, dick?_

"She _will_ be fine. I'm just…I know it will be hard on her, but I'm glad your mom will walk her down the aisle."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I think that will be good for both of them."

I felt my throat constrict, yet again.

"But I also think that you and Emmett are awesome for agreeing to each have a dance with her."

Before I could say anything else, our soups arrived. Despite the nausea I felt over this conversation, the smell of the soup invaded my sense. And damn, did it smell good.

I ate as I thought about this situation. We had always been a tight-knit group—our family. And Emmett and I had always been protective of Alice, which is probably why we always gave Jasper a hard time.

But for some reason, I wasn't sure I'd be able to protect Alice from the loss of Carlisle at her wedding. Then again, maybe she'll be fine. I'd burn that bridge when I reached it. Or after I crossed it.

Whatever that saying is.

I was almost done with my soup when I heard my phone vibrate. Apparently I had missed the first text message, which was from Emmett, bitching about how we didn't include him in our gay date. I rolled my eyes at that. The second was from Bella, complaining about Alice's nonsense, but thanking me for the coffee this morning. The third text was from Emmett-yet again.

**Tell Jasper that I'll buy us matching pink sweaters to wear to the next sleepover we have planned. -EM**

I smirked and showed Jasper the text message. He rolled his eyes and continued eating. I went back to Bella's text and responded.

**Well at least she didn't pretend to be your gay lover in front of a priest, which is exactly what happened with Jasper. But seriously, why is a priest in a Starbucks? **

I had barely put my phone down when I received a response.

**No way! **

I responded with a, **Yep.**

Again, she was quick to text back. She had super fingers or something.

**Good! You deserve it. And at least someone is getting some action around here ;-)**

I gulped. For some reason, I knew she wasn't kidding.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think! I'll try to update tomorrow, either this story or Beyond :-)**

**-Bravery**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry I had a super busy week. Good news though! I started a Bella POV prequel to this story. Once I finish this story, I'll begin to post the other one :-)**

**Thanks so much for the feedback. I really appreciate all of you!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I was standing at the kitchen table of my apartment in front of my fruit bowl, staring at the apple, contemplating whether I should eat the apple or just drink my water.

"Edward." I glanced over at her and she looked worried for a split second before a guarded expression replaced it. Then she took her hair down out of the bun she had it in. Her hair fell around her face while she grinned wickedly at me with those full lips and beautiful white teeth. Slowly, she began to unbutton her dress, exposing more of her flesh. Her eyes were dark as she stared at me, and I felt myself hardening. I was always hard around her. She was a disease—an addiction that I was tired of fighting.

"Leave the dress on." My voice was raspy—husky. I was holding onto every last ounce of control.

She smiled innocently and dropped her hands from her clothing. She left the dress half-buttoned and all I could see was the curve of her breast. She wasn't wearing a bra. What happened to the adorable matching underwear set? Maybe she took it off at some point.

_Whatever, fuck it. I don't care._

She slowly moved toward me as a predator moved towards its meal. And I would gladly let her devour me. When she got closer, she brought her hands to my chest and dragged them down my abdomen excruciatingly slow. Her eyes never left mine. She was daring me to stop her.

"Bella…"

"Sit."

I stumbled into the chair directly next to me.

She smirked. "Good boy. I'm getting what I need from you." She straddled me. She ground into me punctuating each word, "Right. Now."

I closed my eyes, trying to fight everything. She wanted something more than I could give. I stiffened when she slid her hand under my shirt. She lifted and spoke lowly, "Look at me. Just one time."

I opened my eyes again automatically. She had placed some spell on me. I couldn't deny her, and it was terrifying. Her eyes were dark with lust and an intensity I had yet to fully understand.

Bella took my hand and slid it up her thigh and into the unbuttoned portion of her dress. She continued north until my hands were underneath her breasts.

"Touch me," she moaned, grinding into me again. I growled and moved my hand past her breasts and to her shoulder. She furrowed her eyebrows, silently question the movement. I slid the dress off her shoulder and her breathing picked up.

So did mine. I kissed her shoulder and moved back. She licked her lips. I moved quicker, bringing my hand up to the other side and nearly ripping the dress off her left shoulder. She tugged my shirt and pulled it off with my help. She lifted herself up so she could unbutton my jeans. I stood up, holding her up by her long legs, which were suctioned to me. I shook my pants off so I was only in my boxers.

"Take them off," she ordered.

I quickly used one hand to awkwardly pull off my boxers as the other firmly held her against my body. Her nipples rubbed against my bare chest and I was done for. I fell back into the chair as she kissed my neck, groaning as she slit her wet heat against my throbbing member.

She wanted me.

_I always want you. _

I slid into her.

_I love you._

She cried out and began moving with me, lifting and sliding, lifting and sliding, over and over. I took her breast in my mouth and sucked as she moaned loudly and threw her head back. I thrust upward to meet her hips and decided it wasn't enough.

I lifted her and slammed her down onto the table and she yelped and giggled before I thrust again and gave her something to laugh about.

I continued slamming into her as she met me with gusto. Finally, I felt her spasm and clamp down on me as she cried out my name. I thrust wildly until I spilled inside her, groaning into her neck.

"I love you," I mumbled into her neck.

_I love you?_

She stiffened and slid out from underneath me. She wouldn't look at me as she quickly buttoned up her dress. She missed a button and when I went to help her she flinched away from me.

"Bella?"

She shook her head and began to move toward my apartment door, her eyes tearing up.

_Wait a minute. Why are we at my apartment?_

Before I can even say anything, I hear a sob escape her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she gasped. "This was a mistake."

_A mistake? But aren't we married?_

"What—"

I didn't get to finish before she was out the door.

My eyes flew open.

I realized I was on my couch in my living room at my house.

The house I shared with Bella.

My wife.

I was dripping sweat.

_A dream?_

I glanced at my phone to see that it was 4:37 P.M.

Only an hour after I drove home from hanging out with Jasper. I must have fallen asleep on the couch. It must have been a dream. I still didn't feel right though. I felt uneasy and slightly ashamed.

Slowly, my thought processing skills returned to me.

_What the fuck was that? We were at my apartment. What _was_ that?_

_She said it was a _mistake_? _

_What? _Being_ with me?_

With my brain's ability to function again, I became deeply disturbed. Two things were bothering me.

One. I came in my pants while I was sleeping. I hadn't done that since I was fourteen years old.

Two. Bella wasn't wearing a ring in that dream.

_Seriously…what the hell was that dream about?_

* * *

**Someday, Edward, you'll understand how hard you had to work for the life you have now...**

**What do you think?**

**-Bravery**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry for the angsty last chaper. A few things might be cleared up in this chapter, but we have quite a ways to go! **

**Thanks for sticking with this story and having faith in it!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I took another shower feeling disgusting…and used?

I couldn't stop thinking about that dream. I felt horrible seeing Bella leave that way. I actually felt…rejected kind of. The scalding hot water felt good on my skin and helped remove the grime from my skin.

By the time I got out of the shower, I was starving and thirsty. I hadn't eaten since the soup. I got dressed quickly and went downstairs to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. I decided to make pasta since that's just about one of the few things I actually know how to make. And there'd be enough for when Bella got home. I searched the pantry and found noodles and meat sauce. Then after finally finding and filling a pot, I sent her a quick text message telling her that I was making dinner. And after I sent it, I felt nervous.

The dream, just seriously made me so uncomfortable.

**Thanks, babe. I'll be home in about fifteen minutes. I'm exhausted. Your sister wore me out and work wasn't much better. Have glass of red wine waiting for me, please :-) -B**

I looked around…wine…wine…where do we keep the wine? I glanced around and finally found five bottles of red and white wine. The wine glasses were easy to find.

I set out some dishes and by the time everything was set, the water was boiling and ready for the noodles. My stomach grumbled as I stirred the noodles.

"I will devour you," I said to the noodles. After a few more minutes, they were ready to be drained. I grabbed the strainer from the cabinet next to the stove and tossed it in the sink. I slid on an oven mitt and carried the hot pot over to the sink to drain the noodles. Then, I heated up the sauce while the water was draining.

I heard the door open and my stomach dropped. I actually felt nauseous.

"Yum. Smells good!" I heard the familiar voice.

_It was just a dream._

She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me, pressing herself against my back. I stiffened but then forced myself to relax.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I responded. "You hungry?"

"Famished." She moved away from me to grab her wine glass. "So…you're gay now?"

I whipped around and stared at her in shock. She was trying not to laugh. "Wh-what?" I sputtered out.

"You and Jasper?" The shock wore off, and I narrowed my eyes as she burst into laughter. "That really made my day, Edward."

I smirked and moved past her to the sink to grab the noodles. "Definitely not gay. Have a seat at the table."

She giggled and walked to the table to set her wine down. Then she went back to the fridge and pulled out some garlic bread from the freezer. She walked over to the toaster oven and put some in.

"Good idea," I smiled, trying to appear…normal. But inside, I was still nervous as hell. My heart was hammering in my chest. I took a few deep breaths and managed to slow down my heart enough to calm myself. By the time I had set out the pasta, the garlic bread was ready. I grabbed my glass of wine and took a huge gulp. Then, I turned back and grabbed the whole bottle.

Bella sat across from me, grinning. "Thank you for this. How was your day other than the whole Jasper incident?"

"It was alright. Jasper showed me some pictures he's using for a slideshow he made for Alice…Actually, I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you that," I frowned, but continued. "Then, I came back here and past out on the couch. I didn't realize how tired I was."

"Well, you didn't get a lot of sleep yesterday, so that's probably why. And you have a long shift tomorrow at the bar. I'll be there to help out with cooking again."

"Alright," I said, pushing my food around on my plate. Bella noticed.

"Are you not hungry?"

"I was."

"Did you eat already?"

"No."

Bella set her fork down. "Is there something on your mind?"

"I-it's nothing."

She picked her fork back up and continued eating. "Just spit it out, Edward. Did you break a dish or something? This is really good, by the way." She smiled.

"It's nothing. Just some stupid dream I had."

"What was it about?"

What the fuck was this? 20 questions? And why couldn't I stop answering?

"You," I blurted out. She looked back up at me and continued chewing, waiting for me to elaborate. "We were at my old apartment and we were…intimate." I rolled my eyes at the use of the word. Bella smiled seductively. "But then after we finished, you practically ran out and said it was a mistake to be with me."

Her eyes filled with guilt. She set down her fork and looked at the table. She didn't say anything for a good minute. When she looked back up at me, her expression was determined.

"I love you, Edward," she said with complete sincerity. She reached across the table and took my hand. "It-we have never been a mistake. Not even when I was too stupid and scared to let you in."

_What?_

Her gaze was intense and reassuring. Her eyes searched mine and she seemed satisfied with what she saw. She smiled and squeezed my hand before she let go. She picked her fork back up and continued to eat her food and drink her wine.

* * *

**Ahh...what do you think?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Bravery**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you so much for the great response to this story! I'm so glad that you enjoyed the last couple of chapters so much. We'll be learning a little more about Bella and Edward's relationship :-)**

**My life is about to get crazy busy, but I will continue to update!**

* * *

**EPOV**

After dinner, Bella and I washed the dishes together. It didn't take very long, but it was done in awkward silence. Bella went back and sat at the table. She appeared to be lost in thought as she finished her glass of wine. I refilled her glass, and she smiled. I stared at her while she stared at the table. The silence and tension was beginning to nag at me.

"What's on your mind?" I blurted out.

Bella's head snapped up at me, and she blushed.

"Nothing," she shook her head.

"No, you have to tell me. I'm going crazy here."

She giggled. "It's always driven you crazy that you can't read my mind." Her smile fell. "It's just…your dream."

"It was just a dream."

"No, it wasn't Edward," she snapped. "That happened. I was an idiot and it's clearly still bothering you if you're dreaming about it."

_She did that to me?_

I was angry for a moment.

_But isn't that exactly what you did to her? In the office the first day you met her?_

Yes. I couldn't deny that. And I barely know this woman in front of me, but if what I felt in my dream was what she felt that night…

"The dream did bother me, yes, but it's nothing." I finally said, trying to reassure her. I poured myself another glass of wine.

"Your dreams have never been _nothing_, Edward," she shook her head. "You used to tell me that you dreamt of us married and happy. You were so _certain._ It scared me at times how sure you were that we were supposed to be together. But you were right. We're happy, right?"

I glanced at her. She had put her hair up while she was eating and a few pieces had fallen around her face. She was smiling warmly at me.

I looked at the softness in her brown eyes. She was glowing all the time. _She_ was happy. I didn't understand how someone could be so completely content.

I thought over how I'd felt these past couple of days. The despair I felt over Carlisle. The uneasiness I felt around Bella…all the time. She intimidated _me_ with _her_ certainty of us. It was overwhelming.

Plus she was weird as hell. She smoked weed. And worked in a library, which seriously? Who would want to be in a library all the time?

Despite…or maybe _because_ of these things, I _liked_ Bella. She flirted with me all the time. She was fun. She calmed me.

"Yeah," I finally responded, feeling a little dizzy from the wine. "You look beautiful today, Bella."

I took another sip.

She grinned. "You're my favorite husband."

I choked on my wine.

_What?_

She threw her head back and laughed. "God, I love you." She stood and walked over to me. I was nervous she was going to straddle me, but instead she put her hands on both sides of my cheeks. Then, she leaned down and kissed my forehead. "If I had a plethora of husbands, you'd be my favorite."

"You're mine," I said without thinking.

"And you're mine. Quit flirting with those old hags at the bar. They're after you for your looks because your personality sucks. Thank God you have trillions of dollars. Otherwise, I'd just have to leave you."

She turned away, and I grabbed her by her dress and pulled her back to me. She yelped.

"Hey, I like this dress. Be gentle!"

I smirked and shook my head.

"Take it back."

"No."

"I have an awesome personality."

"If you say so, Edward." She said nonchalantly.

"I'm a catch."

She nodded. "Oh, of course, you are. The biggest of them all."

I grinned. "The biggest?"

Her eyes darkened as she realized what she said. She smirked.

"You're hearing things. I said…piggest."

She turned and walked away.

"That's not even a word!"

Like I said. She was weird.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**...Thoughts?**

**-Bravery**


	35. Chapter 35

**OOhhh I love the responses I received for the last chapter! I hope it continues! *crosses fingers***

**You all are too great...I seriously can't get over it. **

* * *

**EPOV**

You know those moments when you know you're dreaming and you're able to change the outcome? I had one of those moments in which I knew I was asleep, but I had no control over what was happening or my own actions.

_I was in my apartment again. _

_I had woken up from the sound of a loud banging._

_"What the hell?"_

_I stumbled out of my bed—uncontrollably—and walked through my light-headedness toward the loud noise. When I reached my kitchen, the banging became louder, and I realized it was coming from the front door. I glanced at the clock, seeing it was 2:37 in the morning. _

_I reached the door. _

_I urged myself to turn away, but I had no control over what I was doing. _

_I swung it open without even checking and was surprised to see the person on the other side. I shook my head automatically to clear it and to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. _

_She was here._

_"Bella?" My throat was raspy from lack of use. I cleared my throat. _

_"I can't stop thinking about you," she said in a hoarse voice._

_Her eyes were watery and she looked crazed. The hope that swelled up in me from her admittance was smashed by the worry over her appearance. She looked as though this was a burden, rather than something to be celebrated._

_"I can't stop thinking about you either," I admitted quietly. Apparently I had no control over my feelings either. I briefly thought back to when I had told her I loved her, knowing full well I hadn't reached that point in reality. But in the dream, it seemed real. _

_My emotions were heightened, as though I was intoxicated._

_The tears that had been pooling up in her eyes finally spilled over as she broke down._

_"I hate this. I'm so sorry that I've fucked everything up."_

_"You haven't, Bella," I spoke softly, mechanically. Then, I realized we were still having this conversation in the hallway. I didn't want her to come in to my place after the last dream—experience-whatever, but I had no choice over the next words I chose. "Want to come in?" _

_"Um..." she looked uncertain, as though she was afraid of what could happen in my place. "I'm not so sure…"_

"_Bella, it's almost 3 in the morning and you're not so sure about coming in…" _

_Her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry," she sputtered. "I didn't even realize how late it was. I'll go."_

"_Stay." _

_She looked at me with that intense expression that she so carefully hid under guarded eyes. _

"_What are you so afraid of?"_

_Her lip quivered. "You."_

I woke up from the dream, panting, with Bella sleeping on me. She groaned and curled closer into me. I couldn't handle her proximity and the dream and quickly slid out from underneath her and out of the bed.

"Edward?" Bella asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"I'm…going to use the bathroom."

"Come back quickly. I can't sleep without you."

"Okay," I whispered.

I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror to actually study myself. I looked as though I had slept well, despite the stress I'd been going through.

Fuck. What is with these dreams?

_We're happy, right?_

No. Apparently not.

I rinsed my face. Then I put the lid down and sat on the toilet, putting my head in my hands. I stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes.

I heard a soft knock, completely contradictory to the urgent, loud knock I heard in the dream.

"Edward," Bella's soft voice rang out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She was silent for a moment. Then I heard the door open. Footsteps followed and I felt hands placed on my back. She started rubbing and massaging my shoulders. It felt nice.

"Baby, are you okay?"

I lifted my head and looked at her. "I told you, I'm fine."

She didn't look convinced. "Really? Then why are you in the bathroom at two-thirty in the morning with you head in your hands?"

It was odd how similar this conversation was to my dream.

"Please don't tell me it's nothing, Edward." Her voice was pleading. She wanted me to open up to her.

Fuck.

I sighed.

"I had another dream."

She was quiet for a minute before she finally said, "Oh."

I shook my head. "It's seriously just a—"

"What was it about?"

I hesitated.

Did I want to tell her?

"Was it about me again?"

I nodded.

"Can you please tell me what happened?"

"You came to my apartment and told me you couldn't stop thinking about me."

She looked lost in thought for a moment. Her eyes were soft, and she was miles away, in whatever moment I was missing out on. Then she smiled.

"That was a good night," she whispered. She paused before she frowned. "Why are you in here, then?"

"I…don't know."

I was so confused.

"Let's go back to bed, baby." She held out her hand.

I stared at it for a moment before I stood and placed my hand in hers.

"You didn't pee and not wash your hands, did you?" she asked, completely serious.

I smirked. "No, I didn't pee."

* * *

**I already have the rest of this story outlined :-)**

**Should be a breeze from here...hopefully!**

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think!**

**-Bravery**


	36. Chapter 36

**I love you all. I seriously am so grateful for all of you who read, review, follow, and favorite this story. You inspire me to continue writing even when I've had a long and stressful day :-)**

**Disclaimer 1: SM owns all Twilight.**

**Disclaimer 2: I'm a snooze-pusher. I can't deny it, and I know I annoy people with it. But it's who I am, so accept me, baby.**

The next day, Bella and I didn't really get to speak in the morning, with both of us running out the door trying to make it to work on time. I overslept, forgetting to set my alarm, and apparently she's a snooze-button presser. Her original alarm had been set for 6:30 A.M. It was 7:37 when she finally got out of bed.

The day had started off slow at the bar, but then became busier as the day went on. Apparently Tuesdays were a big thing at my bar.

_Margarita Tuesdays._ Meaning half off pitchers. Who would have thought?

I did at some point, I suppose. Or perhaps, I saw it in the future and realized it worked?

Thinking about these things made me dizzy. _Which came first? The chicken or the egg?_

Either way, Margarita Tuesday was very successful at Cullen's Pub. And Seth and I were on duty. Because apparently we knew how to hustle the older women.

"Edward, where is your beauty of a wife?" said a woman with piercing blue eyes and dark black hair. She was in her mid-fifties, I guess.

"She's working," I responded with a smile. These women were too easy.

"Oh, that is a shame. If I had you, I wouldn't want to be away from you at all."

I grinned. "Well, I suppose that's her loss."

As I said that, I suddenly knew why she was apparently so annoyed with my flirtatiousness with older women.

She giggled and slid me a twenty. "Be a dear and get us another pitcher." I nodded. "Oh, and keep the change, Edward."

I was a hustler, and it worked.

I winked and walked away. I headed to the bar to mix up a new pitcher when I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella is going to be so pissed at you, Edward." I heard a high-pitched voice say. I whipped around to see my little sister.

She looked…mature.

"Alice! You're so old!" I said as I hugged her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she screeched in my ear. "I am not old! I'm not even thirty! You're the old one. And you're fat."

"Shut up," I growled. Apparently, I had a huge problem with being thirty.

Wait. I wasn't thirty, yet! I smiled in triumph and then frowned when I realized my birthday was coming up very soon.

"What's your problem?" Alice smirked. Her hair was shorter than I remembered. She looked tired…and happy. "Your pants don't fit anymore?"

"What is with the fat jokes?" I snapped. I discretely reached for my belt and tugged on it to make sure it wasn't too tight. I wasn't fat. All these stupid perfect celebrities made me feel fat. I had a fucking six pack. At thirty years old.

I was proud.

"Oh right, you're not fat," Alice dramatically smacked her forehead. "You're gay! With my future husband."

I rolled my eyes and made the pitcher for the cougar who gave me a fat tip.

I smirked at my own perverted thought.

"I knew it," Alice gasped. "You and Emmett always hit on Jasper and give him a hard time. I'm telling Bella…and Rosalie."

She pulled out her phone as I gave her a what-the-fuck look and added the liquors and stirred the pitcher.

"I'll be right back." I walked over and gave the table of older women their pitcher as they undressed me with their eyes. That's right. I'm sexy as fuck. And my hot wife thinks so, too.

When I walked back behind the bar, I felt my phone vibrate.

**I don't know what I should more concerned about—that my husband is gay or the fact that he covers it by flirting with older women. –B**

I cockily sent a text back.

**You wish. –E**

After I put my phone back in my pocket, I immediately received a response. I sighed.

**That doesn't even make sense. Why are you so dumb? –B**

I reread the text and realized my confidence got the best of me. It seemed to be a common thing. People reverted back to their adolescent tendencies when they were insulted by their siblings. My response was practically an insult to myself.

**It's probably because I'm so good looking. –E**

"Quit flirting with your wife!" Alice snapped. "I have a question for you."

Suddenly, she looked like the little girl I had grown up protecting. I quickly poured her a drink and slid it over to her.

"What's up?" I responded. Even though Emmett and I messed with Alice, she still had us wrapped around her finger. She wasn't the type of person to actually get upset over things. She threw fits from time to time to get her way, as every youngest child did, but she very rarely had a frown on her face.

"Well…I know I-," she shut her eyes and shook her head. "I'm just going to come out and ask it."

She was freaking me out.

"Was it hard…um…

I stood and stared at her to continue.

"You know what? I'm a fucking idiot coming here to your work asking you that." She shook her head again and frowned, changing the subject. Or I think she was changing the subject. I didn't know what she was talking about to begin with. "I pissed off Bella by being a crazy bride again."

I smiled imagining how pissed Bella was yesterday morning. "Why are you so stressed about this, Alice? It's supposed to be the happiest day of your life…well so far. I'd hope it would improve from there," I babbled waving Seth over.

"Take over, will you?" I asked, when he arrived.

He grinned. "Sweet! Mad cougar tips for me."

I motioned for Alice to follow me to a secluded booth. She sat down with her drink in hand.

"What's going on?" I asked. If it was fucking Jasper, I'd kick that kid's ass.

"I want it to be perfect. And…everything will be perfect, but…" She bit her lip and looked down.

"But what, Alice?"

"I…" When she looked up, her eyes were filled with complete…heartbreak. Her eyes began to water.

Yes, I'd have to kill Jasper. Nobody makes my sister cry.

"I wish Dad could be at my wedding."

Oh.

* * *

**Eh...I choked up writing this chapter. I love older protective brothers. I have two of them (and two sisters as well)!**

**Thank you for reading. Have a great night :-) **

**I can't wait to hear what you think!**

**-Bravery**


	37. Chapter 37

**So again, you guys rock and I love that more people are stumbling onto my story! It's so awesome! I decided to treat you all to another chapter :-)**

* * *

**EPOV**

**I** had vaguely considered my sister's concerns over the absence of our father at her wedding. Honestly, I hadn't even thought about it until Jasper brought it up.

"Alice..."

"I just kind of feel gipped. Didn't you?"

I wasn't sure if I felt that way at my wedding, but I know I felt that way now.

"I know Mom's walking down the aisle and you and Emmett are doing enough, but still I-" her voice cracked and her lip quivered. She didn't finish before the tears spilled over.

I moved to her side of the bench and put my arm around her. She leaned into me as she sniffled.

"It's so selfish."

"It's not, Alice. Believe me. You want Dad. How is that selfish?"

She remained silent. "I...I just miss him."

"So do I," I replied honestly. Then I thought back to the random encounters with him. "Sometimes, I feel his presence."

I frowned at how cliche that sounded.

"You do?"

"Yeah and Emmett dreams about him."

"Okay."

"We all miss him, Alice, but he's still with us. He'll be there at your wedding. And you'll feel it, too. You'll know. And you won't be alone. You have your family and your gay fiancé."

She looked up at me and cracked a smile. "You're awesome, Edward. Thanks."

"But my fiancé isn't gay."

I laughed and asked her if she wanted another drink. She nodded and told me that Bella was supposed to be joining her and asked if I could wait until she got there.

"Of course."

Bella arrived about fifteen minutes later and Seth immediately walked over and began flirting with her. He was smirking at her and flexing his arms. She laughed and shook her head and her finger at him. Then he smiled and pointed over toward our booth.

Bella and I made eye contact and she smiled then moved her eyes to Alice. Her smile fell and concern overtook her features. She looked back at me with a question in her eyes, and I just shook my head.

She walked over and sat across from us.

"Hey boo."

"Hi," Alice and I both responded at the same time. I turned and furrowed my eyebrows at Alice and she gave me the same look.

"I'm her boo." Alice said.

I turned to Bella who just smirked and shrugged.

"What a twisted family. Alice is marrying a guy who is into guys when she is actually having an affair with my wife."

Bella giggled. "We're special."

I shook my head at her. "I'm the only normal one. You're all weird."

Alice and Bella both busted out laughing.

"You're the weirdest out of all of us, Edward."

"Shut up, Alice." I stood up. "Well some of us actually work around here, so I'm going to go and do that and not take any more abuse."

I leaned closely to Bella and kissed her on the cheek and when I pulled back, I realized what I did. I hadn't even thought about it.

Bella's eyes were soft, and her lips formed into a pleasant smile.

"Alright," I said awkwardly. "I'm going to send Seth over with a pitcher for you ladies."

I walked back to the bar and continued serving my half-off margarita pitchers to old women. From time to time, I'd look over at Bella and Alice, seeing them engrossed in conversation. Seth kept serving them pitchers for free, which was fine. I knew I would be driving Bella home for sure.

Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and she kept looking over in my direction. When we'd make eye contact, she'd break out into a cheesy grin and I'd laugh in response. Then, when the older women were becoming a little too touchy for my liking, Bella strutted her drunk ass over to me.

The funny thing about drunk people is that they are overly confident and clumsy at the same time. They walk with a little bit of swagger and a little bit of stumble.

Bella definitely fell into that category. Alice was on her tail with less swagger and more stumble.

I sent Jasper a quick text telling him he better be on call to pick up his wifetonight.

"Hi, hubby!" Bella exclaimed loudly.

I couldn't stop my snort when I realized what she was doing.

"Bella, you ruin all our fun," the dark haired lady from earlier slurred.

"I'm not sorry." She responded, staring straight at me. Then, she leaned across the bar and planted a sloppy kiss on my mouth. "He's mine. And I'm his and we belong together, forever, we never will part, oh how I love you," Bella broke out into terrible singing.

"Why are you singing?" I spoke in a panic. I felt the tips of my ears burning with embarrassment. She ignored me. I looked around and nobody seemed surprised at Bella's antics. "You're crazy," I said.

She continued singing as Alice rested her head in her hand.

"Oh please, Edward. Don't act like you don't always encourage her weirdness."

Bella turned and sang to Alice. Alice wasn't phased.

I just turned and walked away.

And then, I had that feeling. That warm feeling. The one I was telling Alice about.

And I knew.

Carlisle was here.

* * *

I** go to a movie theatre that has Margarita Tuesdays. It's a dream come true. The bartender knows my friends and I because we are in there all the time. I don't even remember the movie when I get out. Oops!**

**Also, the swagger and stumble bit is so true. Observe drunk people! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Thoughts?**

**-Bravery**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello, everyone! I hope you all had a fantastic Labor Day weekend! I was so pleased with the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Thank you so much for sticking with thi story :-)**

**From the looks of it in the reviews, things are becoming clearer! I'm so excited!**

* * *

EPOV

I felt a pull toward the kitchen and sure enough, when I walked in there, Carlisle was smiling brightly.

Even though I had been expecting this, I still was startled by his presence.

"Hello, Edward."

"Dad..." I whispered and had to restrain myself from going to him.

"You can hug me, Edward," he laughed.

"It's not funny," I said, as I embraced him. "I miss you. It's not the same without you."

Carlisle held me tight and patted my back. "Edward," he sighed. "You'll be okay. You have a strong support system."

He pulled back even though I didn't want to let go.

"So, what do you think of your wife?"

I smiled. "Bella is...something else."

"She's exactly what you need."

"Am I going back now?"

Carlisle laughed. "Do you want to go back?"

Did I? I thought back to all that had happened so far, and the people I would eventually meet. Bella, Jasper...They were already becoming important fixtures in my life.

And then I thought about what I'd lost.

My father. My old life.

Carlisle noticed my resolve before I voiced it. "If your answer is yes, you're not ready to go back." My confused expression caused him to explain himself. "You aren't going to want to leave here. When you go back, you will want to seek her out. You will need to seek her out."

"Why do I need to be with her?"

"You're not ready to find that out, yet."

"Are you fucking kidding me? What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you."

"Why?"

"Do you love Bella, Edward?"

I was silent. It was impossible to love someone after only a few days. I liked her, certainly, but love?

"No," I replied honestly. "I don't love her."

"Yet."

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, boy," Carlisle scolded. "You clearly care enough not to sleep with her."

I cringed. "It's awkward that you know that about me."

"I know a lot about you, son. I know that you deserve this life. Are you happy here?"

I was reminded of my conversation with Bella about happiness. I was telling the truth when I told her that I was happy. I was happy with this life.

"Yeah, I guess."

Carlisle smirked. "Well, if you guess you're happy, then why would you want to leave?"

"Um..."

"How are you sleeping, Edward?"

"Fine."

"Any dreams?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you know?"

"You'll learn a lot from those dreams. You worked hard for this life."

Before I could respond, Seth walked into the kitchen.

"Your wife is trashed and keeps talking about how she's going to let you take advantage of her."

I looked to Seth who was trying not to laugh and back to Carlisle who was...gone.

"Okay." I walked past Seth and back to the bar.

"Okay?" Seth followed me. "That's all you have to say in response to that?"

"What else do you expect me to say?"

"Normally, you wouldn't have said anything and would have thrown Bella over you shoulder like a caveman."

I stopped walking and looked at Seth who was completely serious.

"I'm working, Seth. And she is drunk."

"That has never stopped you before."

"What are you saying, Seth?" I asked. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Fuck yeah. I want cougar tips."

I laughed and walked back into the bar to see Bella adjusting her boobs. Alice looked as though she was about to fall asleep. I quickly poured some water for both of them and slid it over.

Alice muttered, "Thanks," and chugged the water.

"I want more margs!" Bella shouted.

I smirked at her and her eyes went to my lips. "I think you've had enough, Bella."

"Jasper is here." I looked to the door to see Jasper walking in. Alice threw down a twenty. Before I could tell Alice that her money was no good here, she said, "Give it to Seth."

"Hey thanks for getting my fiancé drunk, dick."

"Hey lovers, don't fight!" Bella's drunken voice rang out.

Jasper rolled his eyes and walked out of the bar with my sister.

Bella began drinking the water I had given her while gazing at me with glossy eyes. Her cheeks were still flushed and her hair was messy from running her fingers through it.

I smiled at her. She giggled and brought her small hand closer to mine until our fingers were touching. The gesture was small but very intimate.

"Let's get you home and into bed, Bella."

Her eyes lit up as she misconstrued what I meant. "To sleep," I clarified.

Her smile fell and she nodded. "Good idea," she said, not meaning it.

"Seth, we're heading out. Make sure you count the drawers and lock up before you leave." He smiled knowingly at me and continued to flirt with the women at the bar. I walked around the bar and Bella didn't take her eyes off of him. I literally felt like I was a piece of meat on display in front of her.

She stood up and immediately fell into me, giggling. "Oopsies!"

I wrapped my arms around her as she leaned into me, and I kissed her on the forehead. She hummed and began nuzzling my neck.

I breathed heavily as we both walked out of the bar. When we reached the car, she was full out kissing my neck and my self-control was diminishing. I was trapped against the car. She pulled away and began to kiss me, rubbing her chest against mine. She tasted of sugar, lime, and tequila.

After a few minutes of this delicious torture, I finally pulled away and gave her one last peck.

I opened her door for her and she slid in, smiling deviously at me. She knew what she was doing to me. She probably did it all the time.

I walked over to my side of the car and got in. The drive home was silent, with nothing but the quiet sound of the radio. Bella reached over and took my hand. I glanced at her and she was looking out the window.

By the time we reached the house, Bella was sleeping. I opened my door, got out, and quietly shut it. Then, I walked over to her side, gently opened the door and picked her up. She curled into me and sighed, "Edward."

I looked down at her as I carried her inside. She looked peaceful as I lay her down on the bed. I took off her shoes and pulled the covers over her. Then, I went and got ready for bed.

I thought about all that Carlisle had talked about. I wasn't ready to go back because I wanted to. I wasn't sure how that made sense, but hoped I would soon find out.

I crawled into bed, quietly, and Bella, unsurprisingly, moved to my side of the bed. I wondered what she dreamt of. Or what I would dream of...already knowing the answer.

I would dream of her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear your thoughts on Carlisle and Drunk Bella!**

**Happy Margarita Tuesday!**

**-Bravery**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks so much for sticking with this :-) Love you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter. FYI, The dreams will all be in BPOV once I get the prequel for this story (which will of course be after I finish this one).**

* * *

**EPOV**

_I was knocking on an apartment door._

_Where was I?_

_The door opened to a middle-aged woman and for a second I thought I was at the wrong apartment._

_I looked up at the number. No, 507. I was at the correct apartment._

_"Can I help you?" the woman asked. She looked vaguely familiar._

_"Um..." I looked down the hall to see if I maybe was mistaken._

_"Are you looking for Isabella?"_

_My head snapped back to the woman, who was grinning knowingly at me._

_"Yes, I am."_

_"And you are?"_

_"Edward Cullen."_

_For a split second, this woman's face lit up in recognition. That meant one thing. Bella had spoken about me. I was ecstatic._

_"You're the young man who has been driving my daughter crazy."_

_Okay, maybe she hadn't said good things about me._

_"You're Bella's mother?"_

_I was in awe. This was the woman who created the girl who changed my life. She smiled warmly._

_"Renee Swan. It's nice to finally meet you, Edward. Bella left out how handsome you are." She winked and I felt myself blush. "Come on in. Any boy that frustrates Bella is on my good list."_

_What?_

_I followed her into the apartment, looking around nervously for Bella. I felt like a stalker because in all honesty, I was. I was officially stalking Bella by showing up at her apartment._

_Renee noticed me looking around. "Oh, honey. Bella won't be home for about half an hour. She is at work. I cannot wait until she no longer has to wait tables."_

_An idea struck me._

_"Masen's Pub is looking for a new chef," I suggested. "I know the guy who owns the place. Bella was talking about...how she loves to cook." Now, I was officially awkward._

_Renee looked amused. "That's awfully generous of you," she said as we reached the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?"_

_"Just a water is fine, thank you."_

_"Have a seat, Edward."_

_Suddenly, I was nervous. I sat down and Renee got me a glass of water. She took the seat across from me._

_"Why are you driving my daughter insane?"_

_I looked at her. There was nothing accusatory in her question, simply curiosity._

_"I don't mean to aggravate her. I only want to be near her."_

_I frowned and looked away. I was officially pathetic._

_There was silence. When I looked up at the woman who resembled Bella, I saw that she had a contemplative look on her face._

_What could she possibly be thinking?_

_"Are you in love with my daughter?"_

_I looked away, hoping for a moment that I could lie and that she wouldn't see through it. But, like Bella, she was awfully perceptive._

_"Uh..." I laughed awkwardly. Trying to find some way to avoid the question but coming up with nothing. I was fucking hopeless right now. "Yes, very much so."_

_I looked back up at Renee and saw that she was beaming. "Bella, hates me, Ms. Swan. I drive her crazy for some reason."_

_"It's because she can't figure you out," she stated simply. "She's normally in control."_

_Right then, I heard the door to the apartment open and a voice yell out, "Hey mom, I'm home! I bought some wine." Her voice got closer and all of a sudden I realized that she would not be happy that I was in her apartment with her mom. "I didn't know what you wanted to..."_

_I heard an intake of breath. She saw me. I didn't look up._

_"..drink."_

_Renee leaned over and said, "Oh, Edward, from the look in her eyes, you have nothing to worry about."_

_I furrowed my eyebrows and looked up at Bella whose facial expression was guarded._

_Nothing to worry about?_

_"Edward," Bella spoke quietly. "What are you doing here?"_

_I opened my mouth, but Renee beat me to the chase. "Edward is staying for dinner, dear! Now, let's heat up your delicious lasagna!"_

_Bella didn't move, but instead stared me down with her brown eyes. She was wearing her work uniform and some of her hair had fallen into her face. She was beautiful._

_"Bella?"_

_Bella's head snapped to Renee. "Yes?"_

_"Why don't you get changed?"_

_Bella blushed and looked at what she was wearing. "Okay."_

_She didn't look back at me as she went to get her clothes. I knew because I didn't take my eyes off her._

I woke up and felt a heavy weight on me, already knowing it was Bella.

What were these dreams? Memories?

I slid out from underneath her and went downstairs to get something to drink. When I got to the kitchen, I checked the time. 4:50 AM.

Ugh. I hated waking up early. I got myself a water bottle and then thought to grab another, along with some Advil for Bella. With the amount she drank, she was probably going to have a mad hangover.

I went back upstairs and found Bella sprawled across the entire bed.

Perfect. Where was I going to sleep?

"Edward," she groaned. Was she sleeping?

I waited. I really wanted to just push her over and sleep in my spot.

"Please give me that water. I'm dying."

I chuckled and handed her the water bottle and Advil.

She sat up and because she had fallen asleep without getting ready, she was a mess.

"You look wonderful," I smirked.

"So does your...face." Bella cringed at her own stupid response. Or maybe from sitting up too quickly.

"Damn those Margarita Tuesdays." she chugged the water bottle, then took the pills.

"Thank you for that," she smiled. Her eyes were bloodshot and glossy. Her mascara was smeared under her eyelids and her hair was sticking out everywhere. Despite all of her hangover qualities, or maybe because of them, she looked pretty. Because she still had that softness in her eyes. The softness that was hidden in my dream.

"What?" she whispered.

"Nothing. Another dream."

She looked down. "I need to go back to sleep," she admitted. "I feel like shit."

I snorted and lay down next to her, drifting off to her soft snores.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**A couple questions:**

**What did you think?**

**Do you like the dream sequences or are they confusing?**

**-Bravery**


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you so much for the continued support. This is a fluffy chapter :-) Also, the dreams will continue. I'll just try to be as clear as possible!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**EPOV**

"I'm really hungover," Bella said from across the table.

I smirked.

Well maybe if she hadn't drank three pitchers of margaritas when she is only like 120 pounds.

"Shut up, Edward."

"I didn't even say anything!"

"I know what you're thinking."

I grinned again and took another sip of my coffee.

"I'm going to sleep after I stuff my face with this greasy bacon. And you have to go into work. Sucks for you." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Yeah, well, at least I didn't drink my weight in margaritas. I feel pretty spectacular this morning. You should be grateful because otherwise you wouldn't have that delicious greasy bacon to eat."

"I didn't say it was delicious." I dropped the piece I was eating and stared her down.

"Take that back."

Her lips twitched but she didn't budge.

"No."

"Yes, or else..."

"Or else what?"

"Or else, I'll send Alice over here."

Her eyes widened. "Your bacon is delicious," she said quickly.

"You bet your ass my bacon is delicious."

"You wouldn't really sic Alice on me when I'm hungover, would you?" She actually looked worried.

"Do I seem vindictive to you?"

"Well, you certainly don't play fair, but I suppose I could have found a way to get out of it by seducing you or something." She winked. And even with the dark circles under her eyes, she looked sexy.

I gulped. Sex was still an issue. I was finding it more and more difficult to deny Bella. I couldn't just have sex with her though. Because that's all it would be for me, while for her, it may mean something more.

"I don't play fair either, Edward," she laughed. "That's why we're so perfect for each other. We constantly try to outdo each other in manipulation. We're both terrible people."

I just shook my head at her.

"Oh!" she said so suddenly that I jumped. "Tonight, we're going to see Emmett and Rose and the boys."

Suddenly, I was nervous to meet Emmett's family. Or my family? The boys, his wife.

"Are you okay, Edward?"

Bella was looking at me with concern.

"Um...yeah, I'm good."

"Okay, we're meeting them around six." She frowned. "I guess I have to drive with you to get my car since my drunk ass left it there."

"Well, you couldn't exactly drive it. Sorry that you have to spend even more time with your manipulative husband in your state of hangoverness."

"Hangoverness isn't even a word." She threw a piece of her bacon at me and completely missed. It barely made it to the middle of the table.

"Hey! Don't waste my delicious bacon!"

She reached for the piece, but I was quicker. She grabbed my hand. "Give me the bacon, and nobody gets hurt, baby."

I laughed. "You're like five pounds. Do you really think you can-OW!" I cried out as she dug her nails into my skin. I let go of the bacon. She snatched it up quickly, smiling triumphantly.

I looked at my hand, with a scowl on my face. I heard the chair scrape across the floor and Bella walked over to my side of the table.

"Sorry," she said kissing my hand. She didn't really leave any damage. "But you don't mess with a hungry hungover woman. A hungrover woman. Ha!"

I just stared at her. Clearly, Bella was crazy. And somehow managed to worm her way into my heart as some point in the past five years.

"And you say I make up words. Are you sure you're not still drunk?

"My words are awesome though," she shrugged and went back to her seat. "I guess I might still have a little alcohol in me."

After she finished her breakfast, she placed the dishes in the sink and said, "Let's go, sugar!"

"You're so weird," I shook my head. That seemed to be something I did all the time with Bella.

"Hey, you once told me you liked that I was weird. Actually you told me at least one hundred times."

"I do," I admitted, grabbing my keys. "For some strange reason."

She smacked my arm.

"Shut up, Edward."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think, please!**

**-Bravery**


	41. Chapter 41

**I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm so grateful to have such great supporters of this story! I have to update for you all. Sorry that I haven't been able to get back to all the reviews, but just know that I read and smile/laugh at every one of them :-)**

* * *

**EPOV**

I stayed at the bar until about 5:30 and then headed home. Bella was already ready to go to Emmett's, considering she had the day off. Yesterday, she had stopped in the kitchen of the bar to help restock before getting trashed. I thought she had just arrived when she saw Alice and me. I hadn't noticed how on top of everything Bella seemed to be. So far, she had been reminding me of what and where I needed to be. It was as though she was my personal secretary but with all the other benefits. We also had a jar in which we kept all of our receipts for tax deductions. Good thinking on both our parts.

And from what I had learned just from today, Seth was really good with accounting. He had all of our finances documented in Excel. He had even been helping with filing taxes in the past. All we had to do was give him the information. That meant I definitely needed to be friends with Jacob in the past. Seth was his brother after all.

"You should change your clothes, Edward," Bella said when she saw me. "You look like a bartender."

Bella was wearing a simple black dress with heels and her hair was down with loose curls flowing around her face.

"Good one," I said, looking down at my jeans and t-shirt.

I picked out a dark green shirt and dark jeans for the dinner. As I stood staring at my own reflection, I became nervous. I knew my mother would be there. There was no way Emmett would invite us without inviting her. I had no idea how she was doing. It had been five years, but she and my father had been very in love.

"Edward?" Bella called from downstairs, breaking my train of thought.

I quickly ran a comb through my hair, knowing it was pointless to do so. Between my genes and Bella's, our kids will have a lot of trouble keeping their hair tame.

Whoa. Why was I thinking about children? I was not ready for children with Bella. I lied to her before when she asked.

Because I felt bad for leaving her high and dry. And she scared me.

So why was I thinking about children?

Emmett. That's why. Yeah, that's definitely why. He had two. Twins. And I was already afraid of them.

I sighed and walked down the stairs to Bella who was patiently waiting on the couch.

She looked me up and down and smiled. "Looking good."

I returned the smile. "Same to you," I said, walking over to her and holding out my hand.

She placed her hand in mine and said, "I can drive. You've had a long day."

She already had the keys in her hand.

Thank fuck because I had no clue where Emmett resided these days.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Next chapter will be an interesting one for you all!**

**Until next time :-)**

**-Bravery **


	42. Chapter 42

**I suck!**

* * *

**EPOV**

We took Bella's Jetta to Emmett's home. My hand was resting on her knee the entire time as she drove. I had been staring out the window trying to memorize the route we took to get there. Each mile closer made me more and more nervous. I was mostly anxious to see my mother.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

I turned toward Bella who was staring straight ahead at the road.

"What do you mean?" Was I that transparent?

"Well you've been gripping my knee like it's your lifeline," Bella laughed.

I immediately pulled my hand away, seeing the red marks. My eyes widened in horror.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I sputtered. "I didn't even realize."

She grabbed my hand and linked it in hers. Then she glanced over at me and said, "You didn't hurt me, babe. I just wanted to know why you're stressed."

Her eyes returned the road. I decided to be honest.

"I'm worried about seeing Esme."

"What? Why?" The way Bella sounded made me feel like a dumb ass.

"Because of Alice's wedding and Carlisle not being there."

Bella didn't hesitate. "Esme is happy for Alice. She's happy for all of you," she paused. "And you know Carlisle will be there. Alice told me what you said to her."

She turned and smiled at me. "You're such a great brother. And you're completely correct. Carlisle wouldn't miss this for the world. I think Esme knows that. Plus she knows that all her kids are living the lives they want, so...yeah."

I nodded even though Bella was no longer looking at me.

We arrived at Emmett's home, which was a two-story brick home and an attached garage. There were flower beds in the front of the house and a cement path that led to the white door. Bella took my hand as we walked up the path.

The door flew open and two little children stumbled out of the house and launched themselves at Bella and me.

"Unky Edwawd!"

"Auntie Bewwa!"

I was frozen as I was assaulted by a small creature. I heard Bella's laughter and glanced over to see her peppering a young boy with kisses.

"Hi CJ! How are you, sweetheart?" Bella spoke softly to the boy in her arms.

"Auntie Bewwa, I have a boo boo!"

"CJ, you know those guilt trips don't work on me," Bella laughed and then whispered, "Try it on your Uncle Edward."

The other boy was still in my arms staring at me with wide eyes and a wide smile. I could already tell he was Emmett's kid. Those dimples couldn't be found elsewhere. His eyes were hazel and his hair was a dirty blonde color. He had dried up boogers underneath his nose.

"Hi Unky Edwawd," he said in a quiet high-pitched voice.

"Hello there," I responded awkwardly. This kid was staring at me like I was his hero or something.

"Me can sing A,B,C's," he said proudly with his eyes still wide.

"That's great, Anthony!" Bella spoke excitedly. "Can you sing them for me?"

"Me can, too!" yelled the boy in Bella's arms. "A,B,C,D..."

The boy in my arms-Anthony-was singing quietly and looking at me as he did. "M-N-Ello-Pee..." He was nodding his head as he sang.

Anthony was fucking adorable. CJ was kind of obnoxious.

"Edward, Bella-get your asses in here," my brother yelled from somewhere in the house.

"Mommy," CJ yelled. "Daddy said bad wuhd!"

"Emmett," a feminine voice scolded. "Our children are going to be swearing by their next birthday."

"Yeah because of you."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later, Rose. We have guests!" I heard Emmett's laughter. Bella and I both looked at each other and she was holding back a smile.

I glanced back at the boy who was still staring at me. Emmett appeared in the doorway with a beautiful blonde. She had her arm around his waist and was dressed in a royal blue sleeveless dress. She was like a fucking Barbie.

"Dang, hot mama!" Bella's voice rang out. "Rosalie, you look gorgeous!"

"So do you, Bella," Rosalie responded leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. "I can't wait to join you on margarita Tuesday again. I'm parched for shitfacedness."

Bella threw her head back and laughed. "Lovely language in front of your three-year-olds."

Emmett was beaming. Rosalie shrugged. "Come in. We have wine!"

"I don't know," Bella said apprehensively. "I was hungover all day."

Rosalie stared at Bella for a moment. "So?"

I chuckled.

"And what's so funny, Edward? Why did you let her drink so much? You better have taken care of my girl."

"She didn't like my bacon."

"Yes, I did!" Bella gasped.

Rosalie and Emmett looked uncomfortable.

"Is this some sex reference we don't understand?"

"Yeah, right," Bella answered bitterly and followed them into the house. She set CJ down. Or was it Anthony?

"Where's mom?" I asked when we reached the dining room.

"Right, here, sweetheart!"

I whipped around to see my mother standing in the doorway looking as beautiful as ever. She smiled at me with complete adoration, and I walked over and put my arms around her.

"What is this for, Edward?" my mother asked, sounding pleasantly surprised.

I pulled away and responded, "Nothing. I just love you."

"Did you put him up to this?" Esme laughed, speaking to someone behind me.

I turned to see Bella staring at me with an intense look in her eyes. She shook her head without taking her eyes off of me.

"Well come over here and give me some love, beautiful girl!"

Bella smiled warmly and walked over to my mother. "Esme, you are the beautiful one. You are stunning."

They embraced as Esme responded,

"Nonsense. How are you, dear? Edward treating you right?"

Bella laughed. "Of course he is."

Rosalie interrupted their moment with two glasses of red wine. "Enough talking! Let's get drinking before Alice gets here and makes us listen to her talk about her wedding."

"Leave her alone, Rosalie," admonished Esme half-heartedly. "She's excited."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Esme laughed in response.

"Okay, maybe we should have some back-up wine for when she gets here," my mother giggled.

I watched her drinking and chuckled, remembering the last time she drank.

Or, well, the last time I saw her drink.

"Are you reaching the State of Esme tonight?" I asked without thinking it through.

Esme looked confused for a moment. Then recognition flashed in her eyes and she looked wistful. She smiled again, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Fuck. I was an asshole. There was an awkward silence.

"What the hell is State of Esme?" Rosalie asked.

"Apparently, Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle got Esme so drunk that she threw up and then they sent her home in a cab. By herself!" Bella answered.

"What? It was Carlisle's idea!" Emmett responded.

"Me no do that!" one of the two boys yelled.

"Not you. You're Carlisle James. I'm talking about my dad. Your grandpa.

"Oh...it was heaven gampy's idea?"

Could this get worse? Why the fuck did I have to bring this up?

"Don't worry, Esme," Bella broke the silence. "I would have been right there with you had I met Edward a few days earlier. We would have been puke buddies."

I met Bella a few days after that party? I guess that made sense from when that video I had made was dated.

Esme laughed. "Like at your bachelorette party?"

"Oh, that was disgusting," Rosalie groaned. "You two were messes. Don't ever drink, boys."

Rosalie took the boys away into the kitchen.

"I had vomit in my hair," Bella shuttered, sipping her wine. "I still don't know who it belonged to."

Esme giggled and continued to gossip with Bella about a bachelorette party that I probably would never know the details of.

How the hell did Bella keep managing to make these terrible situations better?

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry about the delay! I had a long weekend and finally got to see Imagine Dragons in concert in Milwaukee (along with other awesome bands). It was a dream come true! Most of you already know my obsession from my high school Bella/Edward story. Ha! I also went paintballing and have welts all over my body.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think, please!**

**-Bravery**


	43. Chapter 43

**I apologize for the delay! My life became incredibly busy. I did not forget about this story! I fact, I've been writing the prequel basically nonstop, so I'll hopefully have that completely ready at the end of this story! My goal is to update every Margarita Tuesday ;-**)

* * *

EPOV

Alice finally showed up and actually wasn't as crazy about her wedding as everyone had made her out to be. She definitely talked about it, nonstop, but there was mostly excitement, rather than stress.

I think Bella was more stressed than Alice was.

Dinner was delicious, or as Emmett put it, "Fucking delectable."

I wasn't entirely certain how their kids were not cursing machines, considering the amount of swear words coming out of Emmett's and Rose's mouths.

After dinner, Rose, Alice, and Bella disappeared to have some girl talk in the kitchen as Emmett and I hounded Jasper. Esme shook her head at us.

"So Jasper, when are you going to tell Alice that you're into me?"

"Emmett!" Esme scolded. "Just ignore Emmett. He didn't receive enough attention as a child."

"Damn straight! Edward was always the favorite. I'm surprised Jasper doesn't hit on him more than he hits on me."

"He does," I nodded.

"I'm straight!"

"Jasper," Emmett placed his hand on Jasper's shoulder. "We'll accept you either way."

"Alice won't," I reminded him.

"Everyone, except for Alice, will accept you either way," Emmett amended.

"Right," I nodded again. I began picking up the wine glasses off the table and walked toward the kitchen when I heard hushed female voices.

"He is avoiding me," I heard Bella's voice say. I stayed where I was, eavesdropping like the child I was.

"That's ridiculous. He looks at you like you're the secret to the fucking world," Rose responded.

"No, I mean. He's avoiding me when it comes to sex. He...won't have sex with me."

"No way," Rose laughed. "It's in the Cullen gene. Lots and lots of sex. Emmett can't keep his hands off of me. As soon as the kids go to bed, we attack." Gross. "And you and Edward are like bunnies. Like fucking bunnies."

"Not lately...for some reason." Of course she noticed that. "We're normally like you and Emmett."

Damn it. Why did I have to be a horny attentive husband? Why couldn't I be distant so that nothing would be abnormal?

"As much as I love you, Bella, I can't talk about you two having sex with my brothers," Alice spoke up. "It's weird...and traumatizing."

I agreed with Alice.

"Unkie Edwawd?" I glanced down and saw one of the twins holding up a card game. "Pway wiff me?"

"Sure, buddy," I whispered. "Let me drop these off in the kitchen."

His face lit up.

I decided to make my presence known and walked into the kitchen. Bella's back was to me.

"Do you think-" Rose stopped when she saw me. "You want pie or cheesecake?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"Here are some of the wine glasses from the dining room. I'll grab the rest of them."

I set the glasses down and leaned over to kiss Bella on the cheek. She looked at me with wide eyes, like she had just gotten caught doing something wrong. She had a terrible poker face.

I smiled and her face softened and her left cheek lifted slightly.

"I'll be back, and then we're playing a card game if you'd like to join?"

She nodded.

I turned and saw Rose narrow her eyes, looking between me and Bella, analyzing our interaction.

I left the kitchen, retrieving the rest of the wine glasses, and avoiding eye contact with my sister and sister-in-law, who were both making me incredibly uncomfortable.

One of the twins had already set up the card game. I sat down across from him and he stared up at me with wide eyes again.

"Hi," he said. This had to be Anthony.

"Hi Anthony." He didn't correct me, so I had to be right. "What are we playing?"

"Waw," he said with a dimply smile.

Fifteen minutes later, Anthony was already beating me.

I frowned. "Did you set it up so you'd win?"

He giggled. "No! Me no cheat!"

"Edward," I heard Bella say from behind me. "Just because he's beating you doesn't mean he's cheating!"

She walked up to Anthony and gave him a kiss on his head. "Isn't that right, Anthony? You'd never cheat."

He looked up at her with complete adoration on his face and a slight blush in his cheeks. "Nope! Are you going to play with us?"

"I think I'll watch you beat your Uncle Edward and then join in on the next one."

Anthony giggled.

And sure enough, he beat me. How a kid his age understood card games was beyond me.

Bella was in on the next game. In the midst of the game, though, Rosalie came over and said it was CJ and Anthony's bedtime. He didn't even complain. He gave us both hugs and kisses before taking off running to his room.

"Well, I guess there goes our game," I laughed. Bella had a mischievous look on her face. "What?"

"The game doesn't have to be over," she smirked seductively. "Let's make it a little more interesting."

"How?" I gulped. "We can't exactly play Strip War."

Her lips twitched and her eyes lit up.

"Whoever loses..." she looked thoughtful.

My heart began to pound. I was very nervous as to what she was going to say. If it was anything sexual and I had to turn her down...well, drama would ensue.

"I'm going to head out," Esme interrupted. "It's past my bedtime."

I stood up and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "Bye, Mom. I love you."

She smiled, "I love you, too, Edward." She turned to Bella. "And goodbye beautiful girl. It was great to see you! We should do lunch one of the days you're free." She embraced Bella tightly.

"Absolutely, Esme," she responded into her hair. "I'll give you a call."

Esme continued to say her goodbyes to everyone else, leaving Bella and me in a stare down. She still had yet to finish the conditions of the game.

"Whoever loses..." she began again. I sucked in a breath.

What the fuck was with the dramatic pause?

She smiled.

"Whoever loses has to give the winner a nice, long massage tonight."

I breathed out.

"Deal."

* * *

**Again I'm sorry for the delay! Happy Margarita Tuesday! See you next week :-)**

**-Bravery**


	44. Chapter 44

Happy Margarita Tuesday! And holy moly, was I excited with the response to the last chapter! You guys rock. Thank you for sticking with me for this story :-)

* * *

EPOV

Bella was smirking from across the table. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What is that about?" I demanded, pointing to her mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she responded, fully smiling.

"Right."

"It's just that you're so sexy when you're frustrated." Her voice was low and breathy. I felt my ears turn red. "I can't wait to feel your hands all over me."

Fuck. I rubbed my face with hand. Then, I felt her foot rub against my ankle. I removed my hand from my face to look at her. Her dark brown eyes looked mischievous. Her lips were curved upwards.

"And I'm really, really going to enjoy my massage tonight."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her silliness. "Humbleness is clearly one of your best qualities."

She giggled and placed her card-a King. I had four cards left, hoping one of them would beat hers. I still had a chance. A slim one, but a chance. I knew I had both an Ace and a King in there.

I flipped my card.

"Phew," I smiled. Bella frowned, we laid down our three cards. We both flipped at the same time. I flipped a 7 of clubs. She flipped a 7 of hearts. We flipped again and both had Aces.

This time we both frowned.

"How is that even possible?" I muttered to myself.

"It's because we're meant to be," she spoke sweetly. She sounded as though she was teasing, but when I looked up at her she was smiling at me. Of course, she was smiling. Now, I had an even slimmer chance of winning this game.

I knew what my last card was-a ten of spades.

I could beat her with that. Not beat her at the game yet, but at least beat her at this round.

"Ready?"

I was nervous. "Maybe."

We both flipped and I had the ten...a s she had...

A fucking Jack.

"Woo hoo!" She stood up and did a poor rendition of the running man. "I'm getting a massage," she sang. "I'm getting a massage!"

"Two out of three!" I demanded. Right then, Emmett barges in to the kitchen.

"Listen guys," he spoke quickly. "It's not often that the boys are asleep and Rosie is wide awake, ready to go."

"Gross, Emmett."

"Oh no, Edward," Bella teased. "Looks like you won't get your rematch, and I win!"

She danced her way over to Emmett and gave him a hug, then wandered off to find Rosalie.

"What the hell is up with her?" Emmett asked. "I mean , she normally is pretty bizarre, but why is she hyper bizarre?"

Suddenly, I felt defensive. "She's not bizarre," I snapped. "She's happy she gets a massage tonight."

"Whoa, Edward," Emmett put his hands up. "I was kidding! She knows that. Or at least I hope. She can be scary. I always call her crazy from that time she flipped out on me for being a Cullen."

"What?" Now, I was confused.

"Yeah after you guys banged for the first time, she came to Rose's in a panic saying that you were driving her crazy or something and then she saw me and started yelling at me for being 'one of those Cullens'." He used finger quotes and shook his head. "That was like one of the first times I had even talked to her. I'm still a little scarred."

"Huh..."

"Didn't you know that? I mean I know you showed up after her freak out, but still I figured you knew."

"I must have forgotten."

Bella had a meltdown after sleeping with me. Was that what my dream had been about? Her storming off? Did I drive her crazy?

"I think she just couldn't figure why she couldn't just fuck you out of her system," Emmett laughed. "But she's right! It's hard to get over a Cullen once you get under them."

"You're such a weirdo."

"I'm the weirdo? You're the one who told Bella-like the first day you met her-that you guys were going to get married. You guys are perfect for each other because you're fucking nuts."

Right then, Bella walked back in. She eyed both of us.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," I stated quickly.

"Just how you and Edward are crazy. And how you freaked out on me after you guys fucked."

She blushed and rolled her eyes. "You are so vulgar. And I didn't freak out. I just didn't know how to deal with the fact that I had fallen in love with this crazy-" She pointed to me. "-over here."

"Basically exactly what I had said," Emmett nodded.

"Whatever," Bella responded. "I'm ready for my massage, boo."

I smirked and stood up. I fucking hated giving massages. "We still have to get home."

She nodded, still smiling.

The car ride home was uneventful but Bella was bouncing in her seat. I half smiled at her ridiculousness over a massage.

We both walked inside and she went to the fridge to get some water.

"You get ready for bed first. I don't want to have to wait long for my amazing massage." She winked. I gulped.

I headed upstairs and quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. A few minutes later, Bella followed suit and did the same, tying her hair back in a messy bun.

I left the bathroom before she did, changed into boxers, and waited awkwardly for her in the bedroom. When she walked out, I was not prepared for what I was seeing.

She had washed off all of her makeup and I was beginning to realize that she was gorgeous without anything on her face. I could see a few freckles sprinkled across her nose. Her lips were naturally a rose color and her eyes were dark.

But that wasn't really the reason I was so surprised. That wasn't the reason why my heart was racing. Bella was standing before me in only her underwear.

Her expression was completely neutral. Or at least I thought it was. I wasn't paying attention to that because I was a little too distracted by the way her breasts bounced slightly as she walked.

"I'm ready for my massage, babe," she said, laying on the bed. "Is this how you want me?"

Her back was facing me, and this made perfect sense for a massage, but my brain wasn't making any sense of this situation because all the blood in my body was traveling...somewhere else.

Finally, I cleared my throat and mumbled something that sounded like an affirmation. I moved next to her and placed my hands on her back. I moved my hands, kneading her muscles as she moaned in pleasure.

I was going crazy with the sounds she was making, along with the feel of her hot skin beneath my fingertips. I moved my hands up to her shoulders and focused on removing the knots from between her shoulder blades when her moaning ceased.

"Bella?"

No answer. I moved to look at her face.

Her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep.

She had fallen asleep.

I smiled and shook my head, laying next to her with an uncomfortable bulge in my boxers.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

What did you think?


	45. Chapter 45

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews :-) I got this written early, so I decided to treat you all to a Hump Day update. And there is some lovely humping in this chapter. **

**Too bad it's just a dream...**

**Don't worry though, I'll speed up the chapters so they can finally get it on ;-)**

* * *

EPOV

_I dreamed about Bella again. We were in my bed at my apartment and it was a little hazy. However, I could feel everything. She was straddling me, completely naked. She leaned over and began kissing my neck and moving her hands down my chest. I raised my hand and kneaded her breasts as she moaned. I rolled us over so that I was on top and she let out a small yelp. _

_"Sorry," I mumbled._

_"S'ok."_

_ I began kissing her neck and moved lower, kissing her collarbone. I never stopped touching her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples. She cried out when I bought my mouth around one. I dragged my teeth across her pert peak as she moaned beneath me. _

_"I need...more," she cried breathlessly. I moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, so as to not make it feel left out. At the same time I dragged my hand down between her legs. I could feel how wet she was, and I could feel myself growing harder. I entered her with my fingers and began working her until I could feel her climax start to build. I glanced up at her and her head was thrown back and her mouth was in a beautiful 'O' shape. Her walls fluttered around my fingers as she cried out, "Edward."_

_I lost control at that point, entering her before she even had time to come down. And it was..._

_Incredible. _

_I began thrusting in and out of her and kissing her everywhere. I imagined that I was rough with her, but she pulled me closer. I looked down to where we were joined and saw myself, glistening with her lust, going in and out of her. That almost took me over the edge. When I looked up at her, I was a goner. Her eyes were darker than ever and her face was flushed and glistening with sweat. We made eye contact and she smiled and I came._

_Hard. _

_I yelled out loudly as I filled her. I collapsed on to her, and she stroked my head, holding me close. _

_I realized I was probably crushing her and moved away, but she pulled me back closely with a desperate, "stay."_

_I moved my head to look her in the eyes and saw that she was crying. _

_"Bella?" I worried she would take off again._

_"I'm sorry, I'm just really emotional...and...I really am...in love with you."_

_I kissed her lips-_

And my dream changed from me making love to Bella to me standing in a poorly lit room.

_As I looked around, I saw so many familiar faces. They were all talking in hushed tones or looking at pictures on stands or sitting in floral pattern chairs. _

_Everyone was wearing black__**. **_

_I heard a noise beside me. _

_I glanced to my left and saw my mother, sobbing uncontrollably as Emmett tried to comfort her. He, too, had tears streaming down his cheeks. They were both dressed professionally, in dark clothes. Esme looked frail. It was as if someone had..._

_Died._

_I felt a hand slip into mine. I looked down to my right to see Bella looking up at me concerned. She was wearing a black dress with tights._

_"Are you ready?"_

_I nodded involuntarily, not even understanding what she was asking. We both walked past my sobbing mother and a distressed Alice that was hidden in by my large brother. _

_I had no idea what was happening. I was only certain of the hand that was still holding mine and I was gripping it like a lifeline. _

_We continued walking and I tried to ignore the sympathetic looks I was receiving from people I hadn't laid eyes on in years. _

_We finally reached our destination and Bella squeezed my hand. _

_I looked over at her, unsure of what to do, but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking in front of us._

_I looked to see what she was staring so intently at._

_It was a coffin with the lid open._

_And inside that coffin, was my father, almost completely unrecognizable. _

_No._

My eyes snapped open and I was in my and Bella's bed, with a naked Bella draped across my chest. I had my arm wrapped tightly around her.

Just a dream...but I knew it really wasn't. My dad was dead.

Bella's warm breath tickled my chest.

Why was she naked? Did we have sex?

I felt like I had sex.

But no...that was the dream. The other dream.

What the fuck happened?

And then I remembered...war...massage.

She was already naked. And fell asleep during the massage.

I sighed in relief...I wasn't sure I was ready for that with her yet.

I looked under the covers. At least I hadn't jizzed myself this time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Bravery**


	46. Chapter 46

I** love you all! I seriously am so happy with the response this story continues to receive :-) I read your reviews and take each and every one of them into consideration, especially any suggestions! It's almost thanksgiving, and I just want you all to know how thankful I am to have your support.**

**I have the rest of the story outlined. It's getting there! And then, we get to go back in time and hear what Bella has to say!**

**For now, let's stick to Edward.**

* * *

EPOV

Bella was suspiciously happy as she dressed for the day. She kept giving me secret smiles that I returned but didn't understand. She wore a pencil skirt and a button up blouse, her hair was pulled back with a clip, which made her look like every high school kid's fantasy. And at breakfast, she kept rubbing her foot up my ankle, pretending as though she was doing nothing.

She was evil. She knew exactly what she was doing.

We both went our separate ways after breakfast, but not before she gave my ass a tight squeeze and kissed me with almost too much fervor.

My massages must have been that good.

The bar was uneventful during the day, but lively at night, considering it was a Thursday. It wasn't a MargaritaTuesday night, but we had enoughThursday nightdeals that we had a good crowd. We were busy. Seth and I had to bust our asses to get shit taken care of. We were also short on waitresses because one called in sick.

Needless to say, I was very relieved to kick the last group of people outat 2AM. When I got home, Bella was already asleep. At least I wouldn't have to turn her down again.

There were no dreams that night.

Friday I worked again, so I didn't see Bella. I did, however, receive some provocative text messages from her, talking about how horny she was and how she couldn't wait for me to get home.

I would have to fake exhaustion when I got home. Or illness.

Maybe I could suddenly come down with the flu. I think that might work.

The time was moving way too fast at work. It was one of those things, where if you dread something, time seems to speed up, but if you're looking forward to something, time slows down. When I would check the clock after what would seem like five minutes, really thirty minutes had passed.

"Edward."

"What?" I snapped, jumping at my name. Seth was standing there with an amused expression on his face.

"What is wrong with you? You're all on edge."

"Nothing!" I looked away. " None of your business. Shut up. Leave me alone."

"Okayyyy, hormonal teenager. By the way, you're looking a little on the heavy side these days."

I whipped my head in his direction and he was laughing hysterically.

"Do you want to keep your job, Seth?"

"Like you'd fire me."

"Don't call me fat."

"I didn't. It just looks like you have a lot of weight on your body-I mean your shoulders."

He moved before I could smack him and went back to flirting with older women.

I sighed. I needed to start eating healthier.

I glanced at the clock and my stomach dropped. Ten minutes until I was leaving.

I left the bar feeling nauseous. I shouldn't experience this much anxiety over sex with my wife.

But I knew I didn't love her yet, and I couldn't...do that to her. Because it wouldn't mean the same.

Or maybe I was worried it would completely change the way I felt about her

I just wanted to go home...to my present, where this was the future.

I got home at 11 and had stressed myself out so much about Bella that I had broken into a sweat and gave myself a migraine.

When I walked in, I heard Bella speak.

"Hey baby, I've been waiting all day for-Oh my God! Edward you look terrible!"

She quickly ran up to me and pressed the back of her hand against her forehead

"You don't have a fever, but you're all clammy. What happened, baby?"

"Migraine."

"Go to bed, Edward. I'll bring you up some medicine."

I did as she said. I went upstairs to our room and stripped down to my boxers, not even bothering to get ready for bed.

I curled up under the covers.

Bella came in a few minutes later with water and ibuprofen. I took them and settled back into bed. She crawled underneath the covers next to me.

"I'm sorry you don't feel well, babe," she said. "Maybe you should just relax tomorrow instead of volunteering again."

Fuck. I had completely forgotten about that.

"No, I promised some people I'd go."

"Okay, but don't stress yourself out too much. If you start to feel bad again, just come home."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Okay, good night," she leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I love you."

I pretended to already be asleep.

And when I did fall asleep, it was another dreamless night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :-)**

**Migraines are the worst! I ALWAYS get them when I'm stressed out. And I'm down for the count for a good hour or two. Womp.**

**Have a happy Monday!**

**-Bravery**


	47. Chapter 47

**Happy December! Again, I'm so grateful to you all!**

* * *

EPOV

One week.

I had officially been here for one whole week.

In the morning, for a split second, I had assumed that I had returned to where I belonged. I woke up alone. But I realized I was still in the bedroom that Bella and I shared. I sighed.

I wondered where Bella had gone. And my head still hurt like hell. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 6:30, and I had a text message from Jake.

Heard you weren't feeling well. Stay home and get better. But I'm sure your girlfriend, Jane, won't be too happy. -J

Jane?

Was I cheating on Bella? What the hell was wrong with me?

Before my minor meltdown could lead to another migraine, I remembered that Jane was the sweet older woman from the food pantry. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I would have had to beat the shit out of myself if I did anything to hurt Bella.

I decided to go volunteer anyway. I sent Jake a quick text letting him know I was going.

I took a quick shower, got dressed, and went downstairs. I was rushing through the kitchen, trying to get my shit together before I was late.

"Feeling better?" I heard a low voice ask. I jumped. I turned to see Bella wearing glasses, reading the newspaper. She was in her pajamas and her hair was up in one of those messy buns. She hadn't even looked up at me.

"Uh...yeah," I responded. "A little bit."

"And you're going to volunteer?"

I nodded and then realized she couldn't see me. "Yes."

She looked up at me then. Damn it. Those glasses. Sexy librarian. She really was.

"Don't forget that you have to pick up your tux." Her tone had taken on an air of authority. And it turned me on. I practically drooled.

Before I could stop myself, I walked to her, leaned over her, and assaulted her with my lips. She definitely did not mind. Her lips parted and my tongue entered her mouth. I could taste coffee. I trailed one hand to the base of her neck and started rubbing my fingers along her hair line. She moaned and pulled away. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were hooded.

"You're going to be late."

Late for what?

Shit. Volunteering.

I don't care, I wanted to say, but instead I backed up.

"Alright, I'll um...see you later."

She looked disappointed but covered it up quickly. I didn't look into it.

I needed to get away. Fast.

I walked out of the house, chanting in my head:

I will not give in to lust. I will not give in to lust. I will not give in to lust.

I would have to plan accordingly to avoid any advances on her part. And I'd have to control myself. As much as I wanted Bella, I didn't love her. And it wouldn't be fair to either of us if I gave in.

I had only been here one week. That was not enough time to fall in love with someone. It was enough to make me sexually frustrated. And cranky.

But...I would not give in to lust. Even if she was the most tempting creature.

I arrived at Kingery with only a few minutes to spare. This time, I wasn't completely fucking clueless. I immediately when to my station and nodded to Alistair, who gave me the largest grin. That man was way too happy all the time. I'd have to find out why.

I was there for about an hour and a half, checking people out when I saw Jane. Her face immediately brightened when she saw me and I felt a grin spread across mine.

"You're back, Edward!"

I nodded, laughing. "I told you that I would be."

"Well I am pleased. I feel like it has been a lifetime since I last saw you!"

"I completely agree."

Alistair came over to where we were and started conversation with Jane. He had her giggling like a little school girl. He walked away and she turned to me.

"He is the sweetest man and is so grateful. You don't find a lot of people who live a life filled with thankfulness. Appreciate what you have, Edward. You never know when something can take that away." Her expression was solemn for a moment and then she brightened up again. "That Alistair has every reason to be miserable but he continues to smile."

"What do you mean?"

"All you have to do is ask Alistair and he will share his touching story with you." She smiled again. "It was lovely to see you, Edward. I hope to see you again."

"I hope I see you too, Jane. Have a great day."

Alistair...I'd have to ask him for his story.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked it or even if you disliked it!**

**I'll have another update tonight!**

**I'll give you a little treat if you review :-)**

**-Bravery**


	48. Chapter 48

dgoldrick update! Sorry it's after midnight! Enjoy this one...it's angsty.

dgoldrick

* * *

**EPOV**

Appreciate what you have...

I looked at Alistair who was smiling and speaking with one of the other workers. I frowned. He was content. Joyful. How could I make myself feel that way?

I wasn't dumb enough to blame the world for my problems. I know that I am in control of my own happiness. But what the fuck was wrong with me?

I didn't know what was going on. I felt out of control. My control had literally been slipping since the first day I got here. I was worried I was going to have some sort of meltdown, especially since I had literally nobody to talk to about this special situation. The only one I could talk to was Carlisle and he only appeared when he pleased.

Appreciate what you have...

Wasn't that what I was doing? Wasn't that why I was holding off on sex? Because I knew it wouldn't be fair to Bella?

Bella was great. What she wanted was sex because apparently we had a lot of it.

But I know it wouldn't mean as much to me as it clearly does for her. It seemed to be more of a benefit-an expression of our relationship, rather than used for gratification.

Even though it would be...gratifying.

"What is your problem?" I looked toward the voice and saw Jacob smiling at me. "Are you still sick or something?"

I shook my head.

"Problems with the lady?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"What, is she refusing sex or something?"

I barked out a laugh. "No...and that is the problem."

His eyes furrowed. "How could that ever be a problem?"

"It's difficult to explain."

He waited a moment. "Why don't you try?"

I sighed. How could I even explain this without sounding like a fucking nut job? "I...haven't been myself lately. And I don't think it's fair to Bella if I sleep with her."

He stared at me for a few moments. For a second, I thought that he knew. That he actually got what I was saying. He was looking at me like he could see what I was thinking. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I rolled my eyes. "Nevermind."

"No, not nevermind. Talk to me, man. What-you didn't...cheat on her, did you?"

"What? No! Of course not! I just have been...weird lately. I don't feel like I know who I am."

"Is this in response to the fact that you're going to be thirty?"

My eyes widened. "Oh fuck, I didn't even think about that."

"Then what the hell is it, Edward? You have a great life. Why are you not basking in it? Just accept that you have a kick ass wife and an awesome life."

He didn't sound judgmental or even the least bit critical, which was why I felt very guilty. He patted me on the shoulder and left me standing there.

Appreciate what you have...

I was getting a headache again. I shut my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Are you alright, Edward?" I opened my eyes to see a concerned Alistair watching me. "You seem...overwhelmed."

Something in the way he looked at me reminded me of my father. And so I spoke honestly.

"I am overwhelmed, Alistair. I feel like I don't understand my own life. How can I possibly appreciate what I have when I don't understand what I have?"

He gave me a knowing look and signaled for me to follow him. He led me to a secluded aisle with some boxes and he pulled out a knife. For a moment, I was startled. I barely knew this man. He didn't even look at me, but bent down and started opening the boxes. He gestured to do the same. So I did. There were boxed goods and he began separating them out, stacking them on the shelves in front of us.

"I was like you, Edward," Alistair began in his thick accent. "I was searching for anything with meaning. I couldn't quite figure out how to live a meaningful life...until I met her." His tone became wistful. "Her name was Irina. And she was...lovely." He spoke of her as people spoke of the divine, like she was God.

He paused for a moment and stared ahead, lost in thought. "She was so...good. You don't meet many people whose only goal is to make others happy. And when I met her, I did not believe her. I thought it was all an act. I continued seeing her, expecting her true colors to come out. But she was open and real. And so I began to trust her. And eventually that trust turned into love. And when you love someone, you see all the good in the world. I began to wake up, looking forward to working-I worked in construction. I hated that job before I met Irina. She made me understand that I was helping people by doing what I did. That it was necessary. She gave my life purpose."

He stopped speaking. After a long moment, I finally asked, "What happened?"

His tone changed. "I married her. And I was very happy. We were both happy. She made me into a better person. And for that reason, I was able to forgive. I came home early one day from work because I had forgotten my lunch. She had called me to let me know, so we had planned on simply eating lunch together. But when I got home, I noticed that the front door was open. And my home was trashed. And...my wife..."

Everything he had been saying was so matter-of-fact. He took a deep breath. "My wife was laying unconscious on the floor, bleeding from her stomach. She had been shot. I called 9-1-1 and she died before they got there. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her. I hadn't had a chance to tell her I loved her that day either. And I hated humanity again. It was only brief. I found out the man who shot her was robbing the house. She offered him help and he shot her. A few months later, I began volunteering at food pantries and homeless shelters. I want to make sure that these people have a choice. They don't have to steal or kill to survive. All they need is love and for someone to care for them. Everybody needs somebody."

Holy shit.

* * *

**Holy shit, indeed, Edward.**

**Let me know what you think-love it or hate it! And for those of you who reviewed the last chapter, you'll get your treat! I'll send it you tomorrow :-) **

**Good night!**

**-Bravery**


	49. Chapter 49

I seriously cannot believe the response the last chapter received for this story! I'm so excited :-)

To address some things that have been brought up in reviews:

No, Alistair is not a time traveler. He was just put in some circumstances that he had to overcome.

Bella and Edward's sex life: Keep in mind that he has only been there for one week. We'll see more of him trying to appreciate what he has. Bella has her reasons for being patient with him. Remember-she wasn't so easy for him to "woo".

**Speaking of Bella, I hope those of you who reviewed chapter 47 enjoyed the preview to Bella's story :-)**

And without further ado, here is the next chapter:

* * *

EPOV

"So, you do all of this-" I gestured to the food pantry. "-to prevent other people from being put in the situation that those men...were in."

Alistair nodded.

"How are you not bitter?" I imagined coming home to find Bella dead...and it was unfathomable. I would have killed those men. And then I would have lived the rest of my life in jail.

"I was. And I can be at times," he replied honestly. "There are moments when I think I see her," he smiled briefly. "And then, I remember what happened. And if I allow the fact that those men took someone important from me, to...consume me...if I blame them for any unhappiness I feel, it would no longer be justified. I would not be accountable for my own life if I allowed them to control my feelings. Hating them won't bring Irina back. Holding a grudge won't make me any happier. Forgiving them was the most difficult thing I have ever done. It was work, but I'm happy again...or at least as happy as I can be without my other half. You must work for a joyful life. Nothing comes easy. But you already know that."

I nodded. I had gathered that I had to overcome a lot to get Bella and to get where I am.

"How's your other half? Jacob said it was lucky to get you away from her to volunteer on your mornings off."

"She's...great." I responded, not really knowing how to answer that.

"Just great?" he laughed, opening another box to unpack.

"She's actually pretty amazing."

He looked at me. "You sound surprised."

Alistair was a little too observant for my liking.

"Sometimes it frightens me how much I want her."

He smiled knowingly.

"And she basically tries to seduce me any chance she gets...which can be very distracting."

He laughed. "Well that just sounds like an awful marriage."

I chuckled with him. He was right. I sounded ridiculous.

"I don't know, though. I feel almost...unworthy of her."

He scoffed. "That's nonsense. She doesn't think that, so why should you? Show your wife how much you love her. Bring her some flowers today."

"Good idea. I will."

We finished unpacking in comfortable silence. He checked his watch. "Let's go back out front."

"Hey, Alistair," I hesitated. "Thanks for sharing your story with me. I'm so sorry for your loss. And it's not fair that something like that happened to you, but I'm happy you found your peace. You'll see her again some day."

Alistair looked down for a moment and nodded. He took a deep breath. When he looked up, his eyes were watery.

"You're a good man, Edward."

He clapped me on the back and moved past me.

I sighed and tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

I missed my father.

I pulled out my phone.

**Where are you right now?**

**-E**

Seconds later, I received a response.

**Working at the library. What's up?**

**-B**

I quickly typed "Library Bella Cullen" into my google app on my iPhone since I had no idea what library she was talking about. Fortunately for me, the library came up. I wrote down the address and then looked up the nearest floral shop.

It was minutes away.

I walked out to the parking lot and opened my car door.

"Start off going west."

I looked around. Which fucking way was west? I started driving and my phone responded, "You are going to wrong way."

Mother fucker.

I turned around and started going the correct way. After that, I found the shop fairly easily. It was small and when I stepped inside, the smells and colors were overwhelming.

Shit. What kind of flowers did Bella even like?

I glanced around at stems with long petals and short petals. I looked at the description of one interesting flower that said, "Funeral flower."

Well, I wouldn't be getting that, then.

Finally, I spotted the perfect flower and order a dozen of them.

12 White Roses.

_I am worthy of you._

* * *

Thanks for reading :-)

-Bravery


	50. Chapter 50

**Thanks for the reviews and follows and all the support :-) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

EPOV

When I arrived at Bella's work, I was nervous. Well, nervous was an understatement.

I felt like a fucking moron.

I had no idea if Bella would like the flowers I got her. Or if she even liked flowers.

Damn it, Alistair.

I took a deep breath and entered the library, heading straight for the front desk. The small woman working there didn't look surprised to see me.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen! How are you doing, today?"

Mr. Cullen...I must come here often.

"I'm great," I smiled. "How are you..." I looked at her name tag "...Jessica?"

"I'm doing well, Mr. Cullen. I'm assuming you're here for Bella and not to make pleasantries with me," she teased, eyeing the flowers that I brought.

I laughed and nodded.

"Bella is reading today. She is probably still upstairs if you wanted to listen in."

I tried not to look confused. "Alright, thanks Jessica. Have a great day."

"You, too, Mr. Cullen."

I briefly searched for the stairs and stupidly realized they were right behind me. I shook my head and took the stairs two at a time. Then, I slowed my walk when I heard her voice.

"But when he opened the bread drawer for one slice of bread...there was the mouse!"

"Small and gray and bright-eyed!" shouted a bunch of children's voices, followed by giggling. I followed the sound of her voice and saw her seated with a book in her hand, her glasses on her eyes, her hair in a loose bun. She was wearing a short sleeved red t-shirt with one of those pencil skirts that Alice always talked about. And all my fantasies from earlier in the day came back. I was tempted to throw the book down, pull her hair out of that bun, and my way with her. However, the ten or so children surrounding her on a circular red rug helped keep my thoughts in check. I leaned against the wall by the stairs and observed. They were in awe of her. Even the parents sitting and standing off to the side listened to every word she said. The men, especially, clearly having similar thoughts as my own. I narrowed my eyes at them for a moment before returning my attention to her. She wrinkled her nose and widened her eyes with the words she read and the kids were laughing hysterically. I smiled, too, ignoring the fathers that were blatantly drooling over my wife.

I glanced around the rest of the library to see flyers posted for this particular reading.

_"Reading Hour with your favorite librarian Bella Cullen on May 27th at 1PM!_

_Where? On the magic red carpet!_

_ For children ages 2-6!_

_Snacks included!"_

The overuse of exclamations overwhelmed me, but I guessed that this was a big deal. I glanced at my phone to check the time.

1:54 PM

Six more minutes until I was able to talk to her. I stayed stiffly leaning against the wall, flowers awkwardly at my side, switching between staring at my phone, checking on Bella, and glaring at the men. I willed the time to move faster.

At 1:59, I was practically twitching in my spot, shifting my weight impatiently. I breathed out in an obnoxious sigh when it was2:00PM, but I couldn't do anything about my impatience due to the fact that all the children surrounded my wife and hugged her. She laughed as she looked down at them with warmth and patience, which caused me to check myself. Again.

I had all day.

However, when the children backed away, the men took their spots, trying to get attention from MY Bella. I was snarling. She smiled politely at each other them and shook their hands before making eye contact with me. Her face lit up and she tilted her head. I shrugged and smiled. The men surrounding her looked over and saw me, and each of their faces dropped.

But I wasn't focused entirely on them.

She made her way toward me and they all checked her out.

Seriously? She walking toward her husband.

"Hi," she spoke breathlessly.

"Hi," I responded, removing a piece of hair that had fallen in her face. She smiled softly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Not that you aren't welcome. Of course you are. I was just wondering if something happened..."

I lifted the flowers and held them out to her. She moved her eyes off my face and focused on the flowers.

"These are for you."

She stared at them for a moment. And I was still holding them out to her.

She didn't like them. I was such a dumb ass. These were probably her least favorite flower.

"Sorry, I can just throw these out and we can go and pick out a different kind," I finally said, bringing my arm down.

She shook her head and grabbed my arm and pulled me with her as she stormed off.

Oh fuck. I must have really fucked up.

She led me to a door that said, "Study Room 1." She unlocked the door and ushered me in to the room.

"Bella, listen, I'm so-"

She didn't let me finish. She kissed me. Hard. I was too shocked and confused to respond immediately, so pulled away.

"Thank you for the flowers," she grinned, touching my cheek. "They're beautiful."

She began tugging on my shirt and kissing me with more fervor. She continued deliciously attacking my mouth as she moved to sit on the study table. I had to lean over her, resting my hands on either side of her for support. She pulled me closer and arched into me as she tried to lift my shirt up. I brought my hands to hers and linked ours bringing them to the table.

She pulled away, looking confused and hurt.

Not here.

"This is about you." My voice sounded husky. Her eyes darkened. I began kissing her slowly as I teased her exposed skin at her collarbone with my finger tips. She moaned and pulled back.

She began to lift her shirt.

"What-"

"I'm taking off my shirt. Deal with it." She winked.

She completely pulled her shirt off, messing up her hair in the process. She was wearing a white lacy bra...white had never looked so good before. She leaned back on her elbows and pulled me on top of her. I heard a rip, but ignored it as I began devouring her neck.

Her moans filled the room.

"Bella, you're going to have to be quiet," I warned against her skin. I lifted my hand to her bra strap and moved it off her shoulder. I worked my way down her chest, licking and nipping as I went. My hand dipped into her bra and I began to caress the bare skin as she gasped.

Perfect.

"More," she whispered. I moved her bra completely off of her breasts and began kneading her left breast with my hand as I took the nipple of her right into my mouth.

She squeaked. Actually squeaked.

I almost lost complete control. And I'm sure she wouldn't have minded. But I couldn't.

I switched off and gave the other breast the same attention as I moved my hand lower. I trailed my fingers down her stomach and lowered my hand to her thighs. I slowly grazed the skin of her outer thighs as I made my way back up.

"More," she moaned, becoming frustrated. I chuckled.

I began kneading her thighs as I worked my way up, moving my mouth away to her breasts and back to her lips. I reached the top of her underwear and brushed my fingertips under the elastic before using both hands to lift her lower body and move her underwear down. I brought my hand back up to her center.

She was soaking wet.

"Please," she cried.

I teased her entrance before thrusting my fingers inside and she cried out.

"Seriously, Bella, you need to be quiet," I hissed. She giggled breathlessly as I began working her. I brought my thumb to her clit and began massaging and pulled back to look at her. Her head was thrown back, her hair was a disaster, and her cheeks were flushed.

Beautiful.

I kissed her lips and began working her breast again as her breathing became heavier and I felt her walls fluttering.

I began working her clit harder and curled my fingers as she moaned loudly. I ignored it and swirled my tongue around her nipple as she clamped down on my fingers. She whimpered and panted as I continued until she calmed down. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips when she sighed.

She braced herself on her elbows, with a satisfied smile.

And then we heard the doorknob turn.

Both our heads whipped to the door and I pushed myself off of Bella and helped her up.

"It's locked," we heard a muffle voice say.

Bella pulled her bra up quickly as I handed her shirt to her.

"Yeah, dumby," another voice said. "You need to get a key from the front desk."

Bella threw her shirt on.

"I look like I just hooked up with you, don't I?" she hissed, wide eyed, trying to fix her hair.

Aside from her messy hair, she looked fine. Except for her skirt...which was ripped. I pointed down.

"Oh shit," she laughed. "Well, whatever, I have a lot of juicy stuff on basically everyone here."

She looked up at me again with wide, alert eyes and I leaned down automatically to kiss her again.

"I'll see you at home," she smiled. "And...thanks...for the flowers."

She winked and took the flowers that had been smashed during our...time together. I exited with her and she started going the opposite way I was walking. She turned back to me.

"Oh, and don't forget about your tux."

"I won't," I smiled and watched her walk away.

I looked at my phone to check the time and saw that I had five missed calls from Emmett, along with a text message.

**Come to mom's now**.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Let me know what you think :-)

-Bravery


	51. Chapter 51

**I seriously just love all of you. It only took 50 chapters for some real actions to take place between Edward and Bella. It makes me so happy and so emotional knowing that you are all here to support this story and love Edward no matter how dumb/misunderstood he can be. I hope you enjoy this chapter. We're getting close to the end.**

**And…this chapter is a little…sad :-/**

* * *

**EPOV**

I drove quickly to my mom's house in a panic, wondering what could have possibly happened. I tried calling Emmett and mom multiple times but neither of them answered.

I finally pulled into the driveway to my parents' home and quickly parked, sprinting inside.

"Mom?" I called out. "Emmett!"

"We're in here," I heard Alice mumble.

Alice was here? I strode into the kitchen to see all of them sitting around the table...around a manila envelope.

"What is going on?" I demanded. "Why didn't any of you answer my calls?"

"Sit down, Edward," Esme spoke with quiet strength. She looked tired. I slowly walked to the kitchen table that held so many memories from when I was growing up. I pulled out the only open chair, scraping it across the ground and sat down.

I rest my hand on my face, my foot tapping nervously, impatiently. I could still smell Bella on my fingers. I stood up and ran over to the sink to wash my hands quickly, not wanting to be reminded of her when there was clearly something imperative going on here.

I sat back down as Alice gave me a curious look. I shook my head.

There was no need to explain why I had to wash my hands before hearing them out. I looked from Emmett to Alice, back to Emmett and then to my mother. \

'What happened?' I tried to convey with my eyes, but nobody would maintain eye contact. They were staring at the envelope.

The silence was unbearable. I was going to flip the table if no one spoke up. Or rip that damn envelope out of her hands.

"I was cleaning today," Esme finally interrupted the deafening quiet. My eyes snapped back to her. She stared at the envelope on the table. She took a deep breath. "I was cleaning today."

I narrowed my eyes. She had us all over to tell us she cleaned today? I opened my mouth to speak, but she beat me to it.

"I was cleaning today," she repeated. I huffed in annoyance. "I decided to clean out your father's old office. I know." She broke for a forced laugh. "It took me long enough."

She breathed out.

"I decided to throw out old bills, random notes he had taken, and then when I started rummaging through his drawer, I found this envelope. With this post-it attached to it." She pulled a post-it out of her pocket that had, "To my family. There's a letter for each of you. I love you." in my father's handwriting. I sucked in a breath.

Five years. It's been five years and I never even thought he would leave something behind like this. I wanted to wait for you all to be here so that we can open it together."

She turned to me.

"They didn't know, yet. I promise." I knew she meant Alice and Emmett, since their facial expressions were ones of shock and surprise.

"Okay," I responded uncertain and overwhelmed.

"So, I think we should all open this together," Esme turned away from me as though I hadn't spoken. "We don't have to share with one another, but I figured we could at least be there for one another. I have no idea how this will affect all of us, but I figured it was important for everyone to know that…Carlisle left something…special for each of you."

We all nodded and waited for her to open the envelope. She tore it open and emptied its contents onto the table. Within the manila envelope were smaller white envelopes, each with our respective names on them. We all snatched them up greedily, as though they were gold.

Because to us, these letter were worth more than money.

I stood up and walked away with my envelope with "Edward, My Son," written on it. I walked toward the living room and opened up the letter with shaky hands. I knew this was a turning point. I could easily rip the letter up and remain blissfully ignorant of that fact that my father had written to me while he was alive. Yes, I had experienced delusions in which he was speaking to me, but to have something tangible in my hands. It was frightening.

I was terrified.

For that reason, I was hesitant to begin reading once the letter was in my hands. My curiosity got the best of me. It was dated for August 20th, 2012.

_Edward,_

_I understand that this must be difficult for you. I wish I could live forever to spend time with you. I am so sorry that you are deprived of a life that I should always be a part of. And I am even sorrier that it makes you so sad that I cannot be there for you. I should be, but I understand that God has other plans for the both of us. I would love to see you grow into the man you are meant to be. I already see him. I have always known there was something special about you, and I have seen it in the way you treat other people._

_In the way you sacrifice for your family._

_In the way you love whole-heartedly._

_In the way you shield yourself from those who may hurt you but understand when you need to let those walls down._

_In the way I know you will be there for your mother. You will make her happy with every life choice you make. We both love you with our whole hearts. We have lived our lives trying to be more for you and your siblings, and we hope that despite our shortcomings, we have allowed you to live the life you wanted to live._

_I wish in my heart that I could be a part of your wedding day because I can tell from the way you and Isabella look at each other that you will marry her. You will live joyfully. She is a lovely girl, and she adores you for every reason that your mother and I cherish you. _

_You, Edward, are a good man. You deserve the world. You deserve happiness. I want you to live a happy life._

_I love you. I will always be there for you._

_Dad_

I stared at the sheet of paper, not truly believing the written words before my eyes. How had I not asked about this before? Wouldn't I have known about these letters?

I stood up as soon as I heard my mother cry out, and I walked back into the kitchen to see both Emmett and Alice holding her.

I moved toward them and placed my arms around them.

Around my family.

And I knew in that moment that I had to see my father.

I had to see that he was buried.

That he was…_gone_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**-Bravery**


	52. Chapter 52

**I have been receiving the sweetest reviews for this story. I love you all for your kind words :-) **

**I look forward to hearing what you have to say about this story.**

**I'm just going to warn you about this chapter. It is a tearjerker. **

* * *

**EPOV**

_I have always known there was something special about you, and I have seen it in the way you treat other people._

Hours after reading the letter, I was finally ready to leave. We were all respectful enough of one another not to ask what was written within each letter.

_In the way you sacrifice for your family._

I hugged my brother and sister, who had both suffered a lot more than I had been aware. Alice was daddy's girl. I didn't think she'd ever recover.

I kissed my mother, whose loneliness broke my heart. She lost her soulmate. She would never be okay. As soon as I got in my car, I shouted in frustration. It was already dark out, but I didn't care. I was seeing my father.

I shut off the radio and focused. I pulled the letter out of my pocket again to read it, even though the words were repeating in my mind.

I pulled up to the cemetery and squinted to see which way to go to find Carlisle's grave.

I needed this. I felt as though this was the only closure I would truly receive. Who knew if I ever would be able to go back?

I finally found the marker for his grave that Em had told me about. He completely ignored the fact that i should have known where it was. And of course, underneath the marker was a tombstone. I braced myself again for what it said.

**Anthony West  
1935-1998**

Okay, that wasn't him. I continued walking until I found a similar marker. I glanced down and what I saw made my heart hurt.

**Carlisle Cullen  
Loving father and husband  
1951-2012**

I scrunched up my nose as I felt it tickle at the presence of tears.

_In the way you shield yourself from those who may hurt you but understand when you need to let those walls down._

"It's okay to let it out, you know."

I closed my eyes, knowing who it was and what it would do to me to see him again.

"I won't hurt you this time. I'm sorry for how alone you've felt lately." _I understand that this must be difficult for you._

"I haven't felt alone," I half lied. My family had been there. Bella had been there and been so loving.

But nobody understood what I was going through other than my father.

"You are very loved, Edward. And you love very much. We are judged by how we love."

_In the way you love whole-heartedly._

I frowned, and I finally turned to the voice. I felt my throat constrict at the sight and just wanted to go over and hug him. And for him to tell me his death was a joke. The compassionate look he gave me made me believe he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Why am I here, Carlisle?"

"Everything happens for a reason, Edward."

"Stop speaking so cryptically. Tell me the truth. Now."

He looked amused. "I can't give you everything you want, you know."

"You can't tell me what the point of all of this is?"

"I already did before."

"A glimpse and that I'm unhappy. And that I'm meant to be with Bella."

"It's not just about you, though, Edward."

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean? Someone else was sent to the future, too?"

"No. I mean you came here for more than just you."

I sat down next to his grave.

"Alright, who else did I come here for?"

Carlisle seemed surprised. "You haven't figured it out, yet?"

"The only person I can think of is Bella."

"Bingo."

I looked up at him confused. "What are you talking about? Bella's fine. She doesn't need me. She is happy...and certain of herself."

"Because of your help."

"What the fuck are you talking about? She was like this before I got here."

"You encouraged her to do what was best for her and to make herself happy. Five years ago, she wasn't the same woman she is now. Had you met her before coming here, you wouldn't have tried with her. And neither of you would be together or happy. Or where you are right now. That's why I did everything in my power to help you become happy when I died."

_You deserve the world. You deserve happiness. I want you to live a happy life._

Carlisle is responsible for me being here? "I'm so confused."

"You go back, Edward. You're the catalyst for all of it. You meet her and save her because you already love her. In turn, she saves you, too. As she saved you now. And because of you, Emmett and Alice find their happiness, too."

I swallow. "And mom?"

Carlisle looks wistful for a second. "I'm always with her. And she is fine because you're all happy."

"Bullshit." I stood up and angry tears welled up in my eyes. "How can she be happy-how can any of us be happy without you here?"

"Can't you see? You're already happy. You have the life you want with a woman you love."

"I don't..."

"Look at me and tell me you don't love Bella."

I looked at him for a brief moment and looked away.

He sighed. "You're a good man, Edward."

"I hate when you say that," I quietly replied.

"Why? It's true."

"Because every time I hear it, I'm reminded of the fact that you're gone," I snapped. "You have always been there Carlisle. You are the best man I know. This is fucked up! It's not fucking fair!" By the end of my tirade, I was yelling. I probably sounded like a child. I took a breath and spoke again. "I will never be as good as you are."

He was quiet for a moment. I chanced a glance at him, fearing the disappointment or pity I'd see in his eyes.

Instead, I only saw pride and love.

"Look at what you've accomplished. You are a good man. You love selflessly and you give up your time for others."

I shook my head and turned away again. I felt his arms go around me. How did I feel that if he was dead?

"You'll be great, Edward," he spoke quietly as he patted my back. "You'll be happy with her. You already are. And for that reason, everything else will work itself out."

"Is there anything I can do to make sure you live?" I could barely speak.

"No," he sighed "I'm sorry, son. I die either way. I'd rather you find a way to be happy without me in your life than miserable because you can't let go."

I shook my head and I cried harder, mourning the man who was holding me. I couldn't remember the last time I had really cried or felt this kind of pain. He rubbed my back in the same way he did when I scraped my knee as a child. Or when my dog died.

He had always been there.

After what seemed like a long time, I was able to think clearly again. Carlisle was still with me.

I still was trying to wrap my mind around this.

"So...what you're saying is that I go back and meet Bella, even though I already know her, and because I know what will happen, I'll fight to be with her. And then we'll both be happy. I still don't see how Emmett and Alice come into play."

"You will," Carlisle smiled.

I was quiet for another moment. Only the sound of my breathing filled the air.

"I'm scared to leave here. I won't see you again, will I?"

_I will always be there for you._

"You have someone more important waiting and worried for you."

Bella.

"You're right."

I stood up, feeling exhausted.

I couldn't look at Carlisle. "Thank you." He knew there was more weight to those words than a simply thank you. I was thanking him for everything he had done for me.

For the opportunities he had given me.

For the love he had given me and taught me how to give away.

And I knew I had to go home. I felt anxious being away. Because no matter how much I tried to fight it, everything had always come back to Bella.

"I love you."

I turned and walked away from my father, the man who had given me everything. I started up my car and felt the pull grow stronger as I neared my house. Neared my wife. The woman to whom I'd give everything.

* * *

***Sigh* **

**My heart is heavy. **

**What did you think?**

**-Bravery**


	53. Chapter 53

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, LOVES!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I pulled into the driveway and saw that the kitchen light was on. Bella must have been waiting up for me. It was late. I stayed where I was to gather my thoughts. I rubbed my eyes, which I was sure were red from the emotional encounter with Carlisle. Today was long and draining for me, and I was very tempted to sleep in my car. But I knew being with Bella would be much, much better. After everything I learned from Carlisle, I knew there was no other place I'd rather be than with my wife. No other place I was meant to be than with Bella.

I should have known that. My mind was still reeling from the fact that I would eventually go back. And I would want Bella before even officially meeting her.

And she would probably think I was insane.

She probably wouldn't realize the hold she had over me. She wouldn't know what I knew.

Would I have wanted to get to know her had I not come here?

I have no idea. I was certain I would have at least been intrigued by her spirit.

But there was no use pondering those thoughts because I was here.

Where I needed to be.

The pull towards her was stronger than ever, and I quickly got out of the car. I practically ran to the doorway and unlocked the front door. I took off my shoes and stopped short when I saw Bella sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. My whole body became warm. I smiled.

She was beautiful.

She didn't look up at me, but I knew she heard me come in. Her posture was rigid.

"Bella?"

She flinched, but still didn't bring her gaze to mine. I furrowed my eyebrows and felt a chill run through my body. I sucked in a breath and walked further into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, love?"

She looked up and she had tears in her eyes. Her face looked blotchy as though she had been crying.

Oh no. Did somebody die?

"Where-" her voice cracked before she cleared it. "Where were you?"

"I was..." How could I explain where I had been? "I visited my dad."

Her gaze softened for a split second and then she hardened her expression again. "Why didn't you answer your phone? Or any of my texts?"

"What-" I pulled out my phone and sure enough, I had seven missed calls and several text messages. All from  
Bella. Shit. "I'm sorry. I didn't even hear-did something happen? You're freaking me out."

"I'm freaking you out?" she exploded. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? You didn't hear your phone?! Are you fucking kidding me, Edward?" I flinched at the way she sneered my name. There was a spark in her eyes and her face was flushed. It reminded me of earlier. Even when she was terrifying, she was still incredibly sexy. My body started to respond until her shoulders sagged.

All the energy appeared to leave her body. How long had she been holding that in?And then, she looked so...sad.

In that moment, I vowed to never be the reason for the look on her face. I would never be the reason for her unhappiness.

I took a step toward her.

"Don't," her voice broke. She bit her lip as her eyes welled up again. My hands were itching to touch her. It took everything in my power not to walk over and embrace her. "Are you seeing someone?"

I felt my eyes widen. Seeing someone? The only person I was seeing that I shouldn't be seeing was my dead father.

But I couldn't exactly tell her that.

"What?" I whispered, unable to comprehend the question.

"Are you seeing someone, Edward?" she asked firmly, deliberately. "Is there someone else?"

Did she think I was cheating on her?

"No," I responded simply. The idea of there being anyone other than Bella was ludicrous. How could she not see that she owned me?

"No?" She looked exhausted and sullen. "Who's Jane?"

Jane? Who the hell was Jane?

"What?" I'm sure my face was incredulous.

"Your girlfriend?" she spat. "Your phone beeped in my ear this morning. I saw the text from Jake."

Text from Jake...

Jane...

Oh.

I laughed in relief. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Jane is a middle-aged woman who came into the food pantry," I responded. "She likes peanut butter. That's about the extent of our relationship."

She looked down. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize," I spoke softly. "There's only you."

She nodded. And took a breath.

"Why do you run away from me?" Her voice was quiet and broken.

"Bella, I-" I'm a coward.

"Why- What did I do wrong?" she sobbed. "Today was the first time we've been even close to intimate since you started acting strangely."

Holy Jesus. What have I done?

"Bella," I spoke softly-cautiously, as though she was some wild animal, "you've done nothing wrong."

My fingers twitched with the need to touch her.

"Then why don't you want me?" Her voice was so small. She looked down at the floor.

I lost every ounce of control I had and rushed over to her, pulling her to me. She tried to fight against me but wasn't strong enough.

"I am so sorry for making you think I didn't want you. You are in my every waking thought." I grabbed her face and looked into her heartbroken eyes as I whispered fiercely to her. "And in my dreams. I sometimes believe I'm insane for how obsessed I am with you. You mean everything to me, Bella. I will always want you. It will always be you. I'm in love with you."

Of course.

I had been in love with her the whole time. Since she first jumped on me. It was like a breath of fresh air to finally admit it. Like a burden had been lifted from me.

I leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Bella." I brought my lips to her eyelids, tasting tears on them. "I love you so much." I kissed her cheeks. "Everything about you is everything I want, everything I will ever want." I smashed my lips to hers and brought her closer to me, claiming her as mine. Finally.

"I love you," I breathed against her lips and slid my hands up to her shoulders. I kissed the corner of her lips and moved to her ear to whisper, "I will always want only you." Her neck broke out into goosebumps as I kissed it. I peppered her neck with kisses and pulled her even closer. Her arms which had been dangling at her sides finally moved up to my shoulders. I dragged my finger tips down, grazing the sides of her breasts and trailing down her stomach. I slipped my hands under her shirt, caressing the soft skin there, and she moaned against my mouth.

"Take me to bed, Edward."

* * *

**Phew! **

**-Bravery**


	54. Chapter 54

**It like seriously makes me choke up when I read some of the reviews that you leave me. I love you all :-)**

* * *

**EPOV**

I could hear the rain pelting against the window as I lay Bella on our bed. It viciously poured as thunder pounded through the atmosphere. With all the drama of the day, I hadn't even noticed that the weather had changed. And I certainly wouldn't pay it any mind while Bella lay beneath me.

I was desperate for her. I could never get enough of her. And I feared I would have to let her go when I went back.

I brought my lips back to hers and poured all my feelings into the kiss. Her lips were so soft as they caressed mine. She tasted like cherries. I briefly wondered what she had eaten before bringing my hand to her cheek. Or maybe it was just the way she tasted. I had never allowed myself to pay attention.

How had I denied myself this?

I slid my hand under her head and into her hair. I ran my fingers through her thick strands, never tiring of the silky feeling. Everything about her was…fragile…smooth.

She moaned, smiling against my lips. I was relieved she smiled again. I never wanted her to feel unwanted.

Just in case…

"I love you," I whispered against her lips.

"I love you," she answered. And it was an answer.

I slid my hands down her body and slid them under her shirt, caressing the skin by her hips in slow circles. I moved my mouth down to her neck as I felt her arms latch to me, hands gripping my shirt. I brought my lips to right below her ear and began to lay open mouth kisses down to where her neck met her shoulder.

She never let go of me, but her grip loosened.

As I sucked on her neck, she cried out. I scraped my teeth along the skin and lapped up at the salty taste.

"I swear," she gasped. "If you give me another hickey…I'll kill you…ohh."

I chuckled as she moaned, but I made sure not to leave any marks. I slid my hands up to her rib cage and rested my fingertips right below her breasts. She dragged her hands back up to my neck and pulled my face back to hers. She kissed me harder and began tugging on my shirt.

"Patience is a virtue," I attempted to joke, but my voice was too husky.

"No."

I pulled back, thinking I did something wrong and looked into her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and her hands on my shirt became more urgent. She tugged harder and lifted my shirt up. I complied because…how could I deny her anything she wanted?

When my shirt came off, she ran her hands up my stomach. I felt my skin break out in goosebumps as her fingertips grazed my chest. Her eyes were no longer looking at my own but…appreciating my body. I felt a rush of pride run through me.

_My wife liked the way I looked. _

Her hands moved to my arms, which were bracing my weight and keeping me from crushing her. She firmly gripped my biceps and pulled me closer to her until my body was flush with hers. I could feel her clothing against my skin. But I didn't want anything separating us at that moment. I moved off of her and she looked at me in confusion, and I could see that she was prepared for rejection.

But I was done rejecting her. Denying her.

I gently pulled her up and brought my hands to the bottom of her shirt and began to lift. She smiled warmly at me before kissing my lips and pulling away to let me take her shirt off.

She was…so…_beautiful_.

I trailed my fingers back up her rib cage and brought my hand to her breast. She sighed as I began to knead the soft flesh, and I slowly lowered her back to the bed. I trailed my other hand down to her hips and she lifted them so I could remove the clothing there.

My hands shook as I removed my own and released my own throbbing erection. Every part of me wanted her. I wasn't sure I would last long.

I felt like a virgin again.

But this was different.

More terrifying.

I had never had sex with someone I_ loved_.

"Make love to me, Edward," she whispered against my skin.

I had never _made_ love.

Before my fear could overwhelm me, I leaned back and looked into her eyes.

The eyes that held nothing but patience.

Encouragement.

Fervent yearning.

Bella was my home.

With this in mind, I entered her and she cried out as I moved in her, showing her my love for her.

It was…

_Heaven. _

Nothing could be as perfect as making love with my wife.

I thrust my hips toward hers as she used her small hands to pull me closer, clawing at the skin on my back.

_Closer._

I gripped her hips pulling her closer and angling her so I could move and make her moan louder. I focused on not coming. I wanted to last longer.

I tried not to listen to her voice.

But I heard her moan.

_Harder…_

_Please…_

_Edward…_

_I love you._

I tried not to focus on her skin against my own.

But it was all I could feel.

_Her nipples as they hardened against my chest._

_Her warmth as it engulfed me over and over again. _

_The sweat as it coated my skin and dripped onto hers. _

I felt…_everything_.

I tried not to _see_ her.

Her chest as it heaved against mine.

Her mouth as it parted in pleasure.

Her _eyes_.

Those eyes would be the death of me. They contained _everything_ I had been missing.

Loving Bella made me hyperaware of every moment.

I felt a lump form in my throat from the intensity of it all.

From the complete devotion that was evident in those chocolate eyes.

The fluttering of her walls as she neared her release.

The pressure of her lips against my lips.

I growled as I moved faster against her, closing in on the ecstasy I would soon be feeling.

Her hips met my own as she clamped down on me. And it was…

Euphoria.

I had never experience something as pleasurable as feeling Bella orgasm.

And it brought me to my own needed release.

It was more powerful than anything I had ever felt before.

So powerful that my eyes watered as I emptied myself into Bella.

My whole body slumped against Bella and I worried that I would crush her, but she held me tightly.

She rubbed my back gently as I shook with pleasure, and she didn't question my tears that she felt against her own cheek.

I rolled off of her.

I didn't want to let go. I didn't want to leave the warmth of her arms.

Because I was worried that I would lose her by letting go.

I knew I had to go back.

And I knew I would not see _this _Bella when I did go back.

But I would love Bella in every form.

I just didn't know how much time I had left with my wife.

I fell asleep to the rain and the rhythm of Bella's breathing.

* * *

**Their first time: yay or nay? **

**Have a great weekend! **

**-Bravery**


	55. Chapter 55

**So sorry for the delay, friends. You all rock. Seriously, I feel awesome because of the amount of views and alerts and reviews. You are all just super fabulous. Thank you so much for all the support. **

* * *

**EPOV**

_"…still sleeping…"_

Voices and incoherent words began to penetrate my subconscious, pulling me out of my sleep.

_"wake him up…late…I know…"_

I was sucked back into the unconscious world.

My dreams last night were filled with her. Only fleeting moments.

Of her tears, over missed moments.

Her smiles. In a white dress.

Her laughter, carrying boxes into an empty home.

The feel of her skin on mine.

I slowly came back to consciousness, and I felt a dull ache begin to form in my skull.

I reached next to me, hoping I would feel her body next to me, so I could pull her to me for a repeat of last night.

But there was nothing there.

I should have been prepared. I was expecting it to happen. I was well aware of the impending return. I _knew_ I would have to go back to my old life. I had _wanted _to go back to my old life. But that was before _her_.

I didn't want to return to my lonely life that didn't consist of her warmth and her touch and her unconditional love. I didn't want to leave her after getting a taste of what I would eventually have. Of the happiness that made me realize how unhappy I truly was. I had expected more time, not a tease.

But as I opened my eyes and saw my vaguely familiar apartment ceiling staring back at me, I knew my time was up.

_No._

I shot up out of bed quickly and scrambled to the door.

I immediately grabbed my head as the pounding behind my eyes came at full force.

"Fuck." I mumbled, opening the door.

"Fuck indeed," I heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Carlisle at my kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hand.

I was frozen in my spot. I stared at him, and he stared right back at me. I opened my mouth and closed it. He tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you…_you_? Or the other you?" I whispered.

"What?"

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

Carlisle frowned, looking incredibly confused. "I slept here last night," he chuckled awkwardly.

I couldn't comprehend what was going on.

_Last night?_

I rushed to my refrigerator where my dry erase calendar lay and I looked at the year. 2012.

June 14th.

That meant last night was their anniversary.

"Did somebody put something in your drink last night?"

I turned to him and he had his eyebrows raised.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

I couldn't speak. The lump in my throat was too big. Just the night before…wherever I had been…I had accepted that he was gone. And here he was.

In my kitchen.

Alive.

I slowly walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you, Dad," I mumbled into his shirt.

"I love you, too, Edward," he replied, patting my back. I pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"Please don't ever die."

Suddenly, his expression changed from confused to guilty to neutral. I wouldn't have seen it had I not been looking for it.

He _knew._

He knew and he didn't fucking tell me.

He tried to cover it with a smile. "We can't really control that, now can we?"

I sighed and sat down at the table with him. I stared at the table for a moment, remembering the strange dream within a dream in which Bella and I had had sex. And then I frowned because she wasn't a part of my life.

Because what I had experienced was only a glimpse of some strange situation that I had hoped to be a dream. The despair of that thought began to crush me along with the fact that my father was sitting in front of me, denying his mortality. And I clenched my fists as the rage over this unfair situation began to overtake me. I breathed in slowly, trying to fight it down. The lump returned to my throat and I felt my eyes water.

Life was really fucking unfair.

I shook my head.

"I had a dream last night about you," I spoke quietly. "You…died…Well, you were dead and you came back and told me things. That I wasn't happy and you were worried about me."

I sucked in a breath. "It was awful. So I…I need you around. And not to die."

"Edward, you don't need me around. You're doing great on your own. You're a good man," he smiled. My head snapped up at those familiar words. Did he have any idea? "And besides, I'm not going anywhere."

My eyes focused in on his and I could see it plain as day…the secret he needed to keep.

Fuck.

"Actually, I do need you to follow me back to the house. Alice somehow got back there. Your mother has been calling me nonstop, and I didn't want to wake you or Emmett up, knowing you'd probably not be happy with me," he chuckled.

"Emmett's here?" Carlisle nodded to the couch and my eyes followed his. Sure enough, Emmett was passed out, half naked on my couch. I walked over and shook him until he woke up.

"Get dressed. We're going to the bar."

"Fuckin' sweet," he responded in a raspy voice. "Round 2."

"It's—" I glanced at the clock to see it was already 2PM, "oh shit, it's actually pretty late. But, no, we're not going to get drunk. We're going to get our cars, dumb ass."

"Aw man…but I want to meet some chicks."

"No," I snapped. "You have Ros-" I stopped myself. He didn't have Rosalie. I didn't have Bella. She was…a dream. I thought back to my dreams from last night. I frowned. They were…unfamiliar. I hadn't experienced Bella moving into a new place. Or in a white dress. My eyes widened in realization.

These dreams weren't from that strange experience I had, but rather, they were glimpses of memories that I should have had when I was with her, but God or fate or whoever it may be, was laughing at the irony of it all. I had those…but I didn't have her.

"I have a rose?" he sat up, looking around. His hair was all over the place and his eyes were bloodshot. Bella would easily make fun of him. I smirked.

And then I berated myself internally because well, I didn't even know if she was real or not. And even if she was real, I hadn't met her. She had to exist though. It felt so real.

When would I meet her if she did exist? Did she ever give me a clue?

_"Don't worry, Esme…I would have been right there with you had I met Edward a few days earlier. We would have been puke buddies."_

My heart soared.

I was going to meet my girl.

* * *

**-Bravery**


	56. Chapter 56

**OOOHHHHH MY GOODNESS! I love you all. I'm glad that you're pleased with the sudden turn of events in the story. Don't worry, this is coming to an end soon...unless my crazy mind decides to take it elsewhere. **

**Thanks for all the support.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I was going to get my girl. Too bad I didn't know how to find her.

During the walk over to the bar, I contemplated having a talk with Carlisle about my situation. I couldn't quite figure out if he knew anything about what happened to me. From his confusion this morning, I was thinking probably not.

Emmett stumbled behind us, grumbling about how hung-over he was, and how hot it was outside.

"Whoa."

I turned around to look at him and saw him staring across the street. I looked to where he his gaze had landed and saw nothing but the bar.

"What?"

"Does the bar not look familiar?" Carlisle joked.

"I just saw the hottest blonde in the world," he spoke lowly. I rolled my eyes.

"I think you're imagining things. There is no blonde there. Maybe you're still drunk."

"She just walked into the bar. I'm going," he started to walk across the street.

"Uh, no you're not," I snapped. "We need you to drive Alice's car."

"What the fuck, man?" he moaned. "I'm pretty sure that girl is the love of my life. Are you going to stop true love, Edward?"

His lips twitched. I started laughing. "You're such a fucking idiot. You just want to continue drinking."

"Maybe so," he smiled, continuing to walk to the bar, "but she was one hot mama."

If only he knew was he had to look forward to in life.

Well, that was if that future was true.

We followed behind him and for a moment, I was honestly concerned he was going to go to the bar, but he stopped at the parking lot.

"Do I seriously have to drive Alice's Barbie car?"

"Yeah I have to talk to Carlisle about something." Carlisle looked questioningly at me.

"Ugh, fine. Where the fuck are her keys?" Emmett groaned. I looked to Carlisle who shrugged.

"Okay, looks like we're all riding together since dumbass Alice probably has her keys on her."

So much for talking to Carlisle.

The car ride was silent, aside from Emmett's random complaints about being hungry and that Esme better have food ready for him.

Carlisle focused on the road, while I played with the radio stations until I finally settled on something we could all listen to.

_The Beatles._

I began tapping on the dashboard to the beat of the music while I looked out the window and watched the trees pass us. I could hear Carlisle start to hum the melody of the music. We continued this until it reached the chorus and then Emmett begins to belt, frightening both of us.

"Lucy in the sky with diamonds! Lucy in the sky with diamonds! Lucy in the sky with diamonds! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Carlisle laughs and joins him in the next verse. "Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain, where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies. Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers, that grow so incredibly high!"

"Come on Edward, don't be a bitch," I hear Emmett yell. I shake my head as he continues to yell more lyrics in my ear. I push his face away and look at Carlisle who is smiling.

So I sing with them. "Suddenly someone is there at the turnstyle, the girl with the kaleidoscope eyes…Lucy in the sky with diamonds!"

We're really loud and off key, and it's making my head hurt a little, but it's nice. We continue belting until the song finishes and I hear Carlisle sigh. I look at him and he seems content. And I'm happy.

"Did you know that song was about LSD?" Emmett asks.

"Emmett, I think everybody knows it was about LSD," Carlisle laughs.

"You probably knew because of your hippie tendencies," Emmett responds.

"Without those hippie tendencies, I wouldn't have met your mother."

"Yeah you guys were both potheads."

I close my eyes enjoying the bickering between my dad and my brother. And before I know it, I'm sleeping again.

_I was walking back and forth in the back room of Masen's Pub. I could feel that Bella was looking at me expectantly. I was terrified for some reason. _

_Like incredibly nervous._

_"Edward," Bella spoke softly with her eyes furrowed. "Are you okay?" _

_I stopped walking and looked at her. She was absolutely stunning, as always. Her hair was shiny and all I wanted to do was caress it. Her plump lips were frowning in a sexy pout. Her dark eyes were filled with warmth and concern. I wanted to kiss her. _

_I smiled. _

_"I'm in love with you, Bella." _

_Her eyes became very wide as she searched my own. She opened her mouth and shut it again as many emotions flitted across her face. The most prominent was fear._

_"Edward," she shook her head softly. I could hear it in her voice that she would be rejecting me. So I steeled myself for her words that became incoherent to me._

"Edward, wake the fuck up," a loud voice shouted at me as I was being forcibly shoved and pulled over and over again. My eyes flew open and Emmett was shaking me. "We're here."

"Oh," I muttered and unbuckled my seatbelt. I opened the door and got out of the car, following Emmett and my father into my parents' house.

I felt uneasy as I walked into the kitchen and already saw Emmett devouring breakfast that my mother had made for us. I forced a smile for my mother as I kissed her on the cheek and sat down to eat.

I didn't want to know what my dream was about. And for the first time, I didn't have Bella to ask for an interpretation.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :-)**

**What do you think?**

**-Bravery**


	57. Chapter 57

**I'm so sorry about the long delay! My laptop has a virus on it due to my lack of updating my antivirus. The virus locked me out of my laptop, so I'm basically rewriting everything. Womp.**

**Moral of the story-UPDATE YOUR ANTIVIRUS SOFTWARE! **

* * *

**Epov**

I observed my mother and father together, while Emmett discussed all the embarrassing things he convinced me to do last night.

Did Esme know about Carlisle?

I couldn't decipher their interactions. They smiled and touched one another as they normally did. He kissed her on the cheek and she closed her eyes. I could see a blush creep up on her face.

I smirked. Carlisle still could make my mother blush after all of these years. Before my experience, if that was what I could call it, with Bella, I would have scoffed at their public displays of affection, but now...

Well, now I understand.

Carlisle moved from away from Esme after giving her one more peck on the lips and walked back to the table to eat. I only saw this out of my peripherals because I continued to watch my mother for any signs that she knew what would happen to him.

Well, that was if I wasn't certifiably insane.

I was about to look away when I saw it.

A quiver.

Esme's lip shook, and I was out of my seat.

I pulled my mother to me and whispered, "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, baby," she murmured. She was surprised but embraced me anyway. I felt her hands on my back as I gently rubbed hers. We pulled away from one another, and I could see that she had tears in her eyes.

"Mom, you didn't need to cry over me hugging you," I joked.

I heard Alice giggle. "Mom loves cheesy shit."

I shook my head and sat down next to her. I glanced around at the table and couldn't help but notice the one thing that was missing.

"What's your deal?" Alice spoke with a mouth full of food. I looked back at her and realized that she wasn't even talking to me. She was looking at Emmett. I turned to my brother confused.

He was staring at his plate of food. Alice and I waited for him to speak.

"Um...well Edward made me miss out on what could have been my future wife," he mumbled.

I felt my jaw drop. Was he serious?

I was about to speak up but Carlisle beat me to it.

"And last night you said something about bitches and tricks."

What?

"Bitches ain't shit but hoes and trix, Dad," he groaned.

I was confused but then remembered our conversation. It seemed like it happened ages ago.

"Let's just go to the bar again and continue drinking," Alice offered. "I had fun."

"That's what I was saying!" Emmett stood up abruptly. "Let's find my sexy woman."

"And find me a man!" Alice jumped up.

"No," Emmett and I both snapped.

Alice punched Emmett in the shoulder and then walked over to me to do the same. I barely felt it.

"Fine, I'll find myself a man. Let's go."

I sighed but stood up with them. I could start looking for Bella. Somewhere.

She had to be in the area.

"Whoa, Edward," Emmett spoke dramatically with his hands raised. "You have to work. You kept bitching about it last night."

"I wish you wouldn't curse so much," Esme reprimanded.

"Shit. What day is it?"

"Sunday...I think," Emmett answered, scratching his head.

"Damn it," I responded sitting down. "I do have to work."

"Perfect! You can take me to my car!" Alice exclaimed. "I miss my baby."

"Fine. Let's go."

"Carlisle, we're taking your car," Emmett yelled when we got to the door. "Edward will drive it back!"

I rolled my eyes, mainly because we all were heading to the bar in sweats and t-shirts looking disgusting. I didn't want to meet Bella when I was hungover.

"Fine," I spoke quickly. "But we're stopping at my place first so I can get ready for work."

"But the hot babe might be gone by that point," Emmett whined.

"I'll drop you guys off," I acquiesced, groaning. "But don't bitch to me when everyone complains about how nasty you look and smell."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over at Emmett who was staring intently at me, shaking his head.

"Nobody can deny my sexy ass."

I shook him off and smiled, walking to the car. Alice was already waiting and I laughed at her appearance. She was wearing slippers, duck pants, and a hello kitty t-shirt with large dark sunglasses.

"What?"

"You look like an idiot."

"Whatever, you look like someone killed your puppy and then forced you to drink all night," Alice snapped back. I frowned. What a strange response.

The drive back was filled with Emmett's description of the blonde to Alice.

"She's not real," I said.

"She is too!" He cried. "And I'm going to marry her one day."

"I would be creeped out if a guy said that to me without knowing who I was," Alice giggled.

"It's not like I'm going to be like, 'Hey I'm going to marry you-wait, what's your name?'"

I chuckled. That would just be crazy.

I dropped Emmett and Alice off at Masen's Pub before driving back to my place. I was distracted during the short drive that I almost didn't notice a tall blonde haired woman crossing from the pub. She was tall, wearing sunglasses, and vaguely familiar.

"Watch where you're going, asshole!" she shouted. I waved her off, slightly embarrassed, but not really caring. I smirked thinking it would have been funny if she was the blonde Emmett was looking for. Too bad she left.

When I got back to my place, I took a much needed shower and thought of Bella as I stroked myself. I felt inappropriate, considering I didn't know if she was real, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

The way she looked when she smiled at me. Those eyes, chocolate and gold. Her silky hair and how she moaned when I ran my fingers through it. Her skin, soft and smooth.

I came quickly, but felt incomplete.

I dried myself off as I thought about her warmth when she smiled. And how patiently she waited for me, and how soft her voice was when she spoke to my nephews. My future nephews. I smiled. If Emmett only knew what his future held with his wife and children.

When I thought about them, I felt a nagging in the back of my mind. Like I had missed something. Like when I'm trying to remember where my keys are or what the name of that movie I saw a few months ago. I searched in my recent memory but nothing was coming up. I frowned and pinched my nose.

"What the fuck?" I groaned. "What is it?"

What had I just been thinking about? Bella, Emmett, nephews...

I gasped suddenly understanding. And I knew why that blonde girl was familiar. And why my brother was immediately infatuated with her.

"Rosalie," I whispered with wide eyes.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**I'll update soon :-)**

**-Bravery**

**Also, if you have any story recommendations, let me know! I love reading new stories! I'll even pimp them out on here ;-)**


	58. Chapter 58

**Thanks, everybody for your continued support with this story. You have no idea how humbled I am by the reviews. **

**And thank you, Kitty, for your Facebook recommendation. I truly appreciate it.**

**I love when people rec my work, so let me know how you discovered my work :-)**

* * *

EPOV

I rushed out of my house with my hair still wet, arriving to work early, hoping to God that maybe Rosalie was with my Bella and that maybe Bella had stuck around. When I entered the bar, I took a deep breath and look around expectantly for Bella.

Maybe she was sitting at a table? I glanced at the table in the bar with hope in my chest.

I saw a woman with long, dark brown hair sitting by herself at a table in the back, and my breath caught in my throat. She was wearing a dark blue dress that contrasted with her skin. Before I could even comprehend what I was doing, I took off toward the table. My heart was beating in my chest.

It was her.

It was my Bella. I felt my smile stretch across my face. What would I even say?

"Hi, I'm Edward," I grinned confidently.

Until she turned around. She looked up at me with expectant eyes.

Blue eyes.

She wasn't Bella.

I was wrong and very disappointed. I felt lump form in my throat as she smiled seductively.

"Hi," she smiled enthusiastically. I felt like shit. I didn't even bother listening to who she was.

She wasn't Bella. And I looked like an idiot.

That wouldn't have mattered if she was...my life. I politely took her order and turned away.

I felt the need to cry.

The only thing that kept me going was my siblings, even though I barely listened to what they were saying.

"Well, at least it wasn't that other chick," Alice consoled Emmett. "Her boyfriend was like trying to control her and was like totally not your type."

Alice giggled while Emmett seemed upset. I poured them both drinks, looking around the bar. There were mainly only families and old men.

"Everything okay, Em?" I asked.

He half smiled at me for the beer and took a chug, ignoring my questing. I waited for another moment longer before one of the waitresses asked me for drink orders.

Alice smiled at me sympathetically as I poured the drinks. I gave the waitress a smile and moved away to my siblings. I gave a questioning nod toward Emmett.

"She wasn't here when he got here," Alice whispered loudly. It was clear that she had already had a couple of drinks. Fortunately, Emmett didn't even flinch.

I thought back to Rosalie who had been outside minutes after my siblings got here. It was no doubt her, the girl who had plagued my brother's thoughts for the past few hours.

But Rosalie wasn't here. And neither was Bella.

I poured Emmett's favorite shot. In fact, I poured three of them. We each took our shots and I continued working, serving the few couples who were in here.

"Edward," Alice yelled to me. I ignored her for a moment while the man I was speaking to completed his order.

"Edward!" Alice yelled louder. I contributed to pretend my name wasn't Edward as I served the few people at the bar, smiling apologetically before turning to her.

Finally, I walked over.

"You know, I heard this song, 'we're just gonna ride it out; I just wanna take it in; even when your fire is out, will you start it up again?' And it like touched my hurt," she spoke passionately, shaking her head. "No like my throat."

I wanted to laugh, but didn't, knowing Alice had a different, sensitive way of thinking.

"I don't know what you mean," I admitted.

"I love you guys, and like, I know, I seriously know that I'll find someone. I know I haven't found him yet, but what about you," she slurred, pointing to me and Emmett. "I know you guys, like, want to be bachelors, but like, you need that other person there when you're burnt out...you know? You need them to point out when you're fire is out and you like, need them to ask if you'll start is up again."

I just stared at her glazed eyes.

"No like, you get it?"

I continued to look at her, frowning, because I got it. And I understood how when your heart was broken, your throat burned. I understood.

"Sorry," Alice mumbled, as her eyes began to water. "I sound like an idiot."

I glanced at her, wondering what she could have gone through to be able to verbalized what _I_ was feeling. And I realized I hurt her feelings by not letting her know...

I got it.

I walked out from behind the bar and gave her a hug.

She cried while apologizing into my chest.

"Alice," I whispered. "It's okay."

"No," she shook her head against me. "It's not. I think something is going on with mom and dad."

I stiffened. What a topic change. My sister was observant. Much more observant than I gave her credit for. I pulled away warily. I looked her in the eye.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I think they're getting a divorce," she muttered as tears streamed down her face.

I stared at her. Angry, for her not understanding how much our parents loved each other.

"They're not getting a divorce," I snapped. "Why would you think that?"

Fortunately, she wasn't aware of my attitude.

"I heard Esme on the phone with Carlisle and she said something about what it will be like when he's gone. I don't know."

"I think you need to talk to them," I mumbled. "I think we all do."

I moved back to the bar and stayed there until we had to close. I had stopped allowing my siblings to drink them gave them each a meal and water. When I was getting ready to leave, I found the both of them passed out in a booth.

I shook them both awake before we all left. Alice followed in her car and by the time we arrived at my parents' house again, we were all ready for bed. So, we all went to our respective childhood bedrooms.

And even though I was exhausted, I had a restless night. I dreamt of my time with _her._

_"I always want you. I love you."_

_"Shut up. You smell. Go shower."_

_"You really need to stop looking at me like that. I don't have time to have sex with you right now."_

_"He's mine, and I'm his, and we belong together, forever, we never will part, oh how I love you!"_

_"Come back to bed. I can't sleep without you."_

_"I'm taking my shirt off. Deal with it."_

_"Take me to bed, Edward."_

When I woke up, I was still in my own time.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I miss Bella, but I'll bring her back soon enough :-)**

**-Bravery**


	59. Chapter 59

**I seriously can't believe that readers continue to favorite, follow, and review my story. You are the reason I keep writing. **

**Also, disclaimer-my writer's block goes away when I start drinking wine, so I apologize for any tipsy typos.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I got over myself.

Or at least I almost convinced myself of that as I drove home the next day.

Of course, before I left, I had to deal with an overly concerned Esme.

"Eat some breakfast," she had said. Nobody else was awake. Alice and Emmett were spending the second day in a row nursing hangovers. Carlisle was still sleeping. After picking at my food, she sighed and asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong," I mumbled. She didn't believe me but fortunately let it go for the time being. However when I stood up to leave, she asked me the thing that had me rolling my eyes in the past, but now, it just hurt.

"Next time I see you, will you have a lovely lady in your life?" She smiled mischievously. I forced a smile.

"Maybe."

She gasped dramatically. "Well that is certainly an improvement!"

As I drove, the conversation replayed over and over again. I shook my head in disappointment.

When would I find her? Where would I find her?

I signed.

Did we meet at Masen's Pub? Bella had said that if only it had been a few days later, she would have been there for Isle of Esme. So it had to have been Masen's.

I wasn't working tonight though.

But I supposed that I could stop in for a beer or two. Kate should be working.

There was something I needed to do first.

When I got to my apartment, I walked into my bedroom and plugged in my laptop. I opened it up, logged in, and clicked on the little icon to open the Internet browser. I typed in the information I was looking for, only remembering it from brief conversations I had. I hoped that I was doing the correct thing. I grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote down the information I found there.

I picked up my phone, which happened to be very different from the phone that I would be using five years from now. I dialed the number I had written down and hit 'send'.

After three rings, I heard a male voice answer, "Seattle's Volunteer Services, this is Jake, how can I help you?"

Jake? I sat up straighter and my hands began to shake.

I shook my head at my ridiculousness. The chances of me speaking to Jake Black were slim.

I had to focus on being casual.

"Hi," I responded. "My name is Edward Cullen, and I'm interested in becoming a volunteer."

"Alright, good to hear, man! How did you learn about this program?"

"Um...a family friend."

He laughed. "Do you mean a lady friend?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Well, let me get some information from you and we can get you set up."

I gave him the basics, my age, phone number, etc. And he had me set up for a volunteer project in no time. It was set for this weekend.

I frowned. I was getting on the right track. It was happening. My life was about to become...mine.

After getting off the phone with Jake _Thompson, _who had given me his last name before he hung up, I had lost my sense of confidence. I lay my head onto my pillow and rested.

There were no Bella dreams. I opened my eyes a few hours later and wouldn't have believed that I had actually fallen asleep if I hadn't seen the time. The sun was close to setting.

Perfect.

I took a shower, and looked in the mirror. I looked refreshed at least. I still had some puffiness under my eyes from lack of sleep, but I looked...not depressed.

I wasn't the type of person to overanalyze what I wore. Most of the time I didn't give a shit, but tonight, I tried. Because maybe I would meet her.

Maybe. It was leaning more towards highly unlikely.

I grabbed a dark blue t-shirt, boxers, and jeans. Alice would be proud of my choices. I put on my boxers and jeans and pulled my t-shirt over my head, looking in the mirror at my hair. I combed it furiously but it kept popping back in the same place. After ten minutes of getting nothing accomplished with my piece of shit hair, I yelled out, "Fuck!" And threw my comb at my sink.

I moved away in annoyance before I broke the mirror and for a split second, wondered how women could spend so much time on their hair. They had a hell of a lot more hair than I did.

I grabbed my keys and headed out my apartment door. I stopped for a moment and looked back at my kitchen table, remembering the dream I had about Bella leaving me in this very same spot. I shuddered and continued out the door.

When I arrived at Masen's Pub, it was still fairly early. The bar felt stuffy despite there being few people around. I couldn't imagine anyone showing up for another hour or so, so I focused on making conversation with my cousin, catching her up on the details of what happened at my parents' anniversary after we had gone to a different bar.

I kept glancing around, looking to see if there were any familiar brunette females hanging around. I was betting that Bella would be studying or drinking wine with her girlfriends.

"You okay?" My cousin, Kate, asked. I nodded and took another sip of my beer. "Well, I'm going to be heading out soon and Garrett's going to take over. I'll see you soon."

"Oh." I tugged at my t-shirt as Kate moved on to the group that had walked in. After another half hour, I had finished my beer and Garrett had taken over Kate's position. The more people packed the place, the hotter it became. It was surprisingly busy for being a week night.

I was getting frustrated by each person who wasn't Bella. And Garrett put on a bunch of shitty techno music. I called Garrett over and ordered another beer and two shots, making him take it with me as I ignored his confused, concerned looks. Then, I ordered another and let him walk away. I chugged half my beer, blaming the temperature of this place, rather than my shitty mood.

I stared at the shot in front of me and took another large gulp of my beer. The music was giving me a headache. Sweat was dripping down my back. Fuck, it was hot.

_Why isn't the air conditioning on? Seriously, it's 80 fucking degrees outside_.

Despite the heat, I felt a shiver go down my spine. I shook it off.

After a moment, the hairs stood on my neck...as though someone was standing behind me. I put my hand to my neck and rubbed it.

Again, I ignored it...until my ears begin to ring.

I frowned. What the fuck was going on? It was an eerie sense of déjà vu.

Similar to how I felt when I saw-who I had assumed was Rosalie.

My eyes widened.

And I knew.

I knew Bella was here.

Slowly, I turned my head and scanned the bar. My heart beat was racing. Where was she?

I did another sweep of the dance floor.

Nothing.

I felt my stomach drop, along with my hopes. It was just a dream. I knew that.

So stupid.

It was just a dream. A very, very vivid dream.

But still, it was just a dream. She didn't exist.

_She doesn't exist._

I threw back the shot and chased it with my beer. The lump in my throat was still there, though.

And all of a sudden, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I never was one to drown my sorrows in booze, but I felt as though this was an exception.

_She doesn't exist._

I needed to get the fuck out of here before I lost it. I grabbed my wallet and threw down some cash, not even caring that I was giving an overly generous tip. And then I heard it, the voice of the woman who had haunted my dreams.

"Can I please get three shots of Jack and Honey?"

I snapped my head toward her.

And there she was, in the flesh.

My Bella.

* * *

**Yay! He found her!**

**We're almost done here :) Then moving on to Bella's story!**

**-Bravery**


	60. Chapter 60

_**EPOV**_

* * *

The stand was set up in my apartment and well, even though I felt like an idiot for doing this, I couldn't stop smiling as I inserted the colored chords into their respective holes.

This was necessary for my plan.

Again-which came first? The chicken or the egg? Was I doing this because I had seen it or because I wanted to?

Both?

I wasn't sure if I cared enough to know, as long as I did what I need to do in order to...

Get the girl.

Which was why I was sitting in front of this camera, doing this silly, necessary thing.

I took a breath and stared at the blinking red light.

"Hey, Edward. It's you, obviously..." I laughed awkwardly. I continued speaking with reassurance, remembering how confused I was, and about how sexy I thought she was. Which reminded me.

"Don't fuck everything up by just fucking her," I speak knowingly. "She's not just some girl. She deserves to be loved…She changes you."

As I spoke about Bella, I thought back to last night.

When everything changed.

Again. With our first official meeting.

_I had been sitting at the bar, staring at this woman who, until that moment, was oblivious to my existence. _

_It was her._

_She looked younger and so, so beautiful. Her hair was in soft curls that accented her heart-shaped face. It was familiar, and even though it had only been days since I had seen her, I felt as though this Bella was a stranger. My fingers ached with the need to touch her. But I couldn't. Because she wasn't mine._

_Yet._

I continued on as the memory continued to invade my mind. "She's one of the most caring and beautiful people you'll ever meet."

_She must have felt my gaze on her because she slowly inclined her head in my direction. And I couldn't look away as her beautiful eyes met mine. The same eyes that met mine as I made love to her. As she tried to seduce me on numerous occasions. As she teased me for...being me. I could feel the anticipation of seeing the mischief and warmth and sincerity in them. I felt my mouth twitch. But as she turned to me, I was horrified by what I saw in her glossy eyes._

_Or rather, what I didn't see._

_Her eyes were...blank. _

_Lifeless. _

_Guarded. _

_This beautiful girl...was not the one who saved me. There was nothing but coldness emanating from her at that moment._

_ My heart seemed to break in a million pieces._

_She wasn't real._

_What happened to take the light out of her eyes? Who was responsible for this?_

_"Do I know you?" She finally said, probably uncomfortable from my blatant analysis of her._

_Of course you know me. "I'm going to marry you." _

_Her eyes widened and a blush tinged her features. And there she was. A glimpse of my girl. She was in there. I breathed out a sigh of relief._

_"Um...excuse me?" She giggled with a worried look on her face. Her eyes crinkled slightly as the corners. Her laugh was heavenly and familiar._

"This isnt a dream. And that's the best part about it. It's real." I had been worried.

_It was her. And she was beautiful. Her eyes held many emotions. Appreciation-so she found me attractive, amusement, suspicion, disbelief. Why was she so uncomfortable? I replayed in my head what had just happened. _

_"I'm going to marry you." _

_Fuck! My mind briefly flashed back to Alice stating how uncomfortable it would be if Emmett had done that. And I did exactly what I was not supposed to do. Internally, I wanted to punch myself in the face._

_Externally, I tried to remain collected. I scratched the back of my head._

I grinned at my stupidity. "I met her-Bella-the other day at the bar," I said to the camera.

_"Uh," I chuckled. "Maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen."_

_"Well, Edward Cullen," she smirked as I fell in love all over again. "I'm Bella Swan, and I'm not so sure you'll be marrying me."_

_My smile took over my whole face._

_"It's very nice to meet you, Bella. And, yes, I'm sure that I'll marry you."_

_Bella's eyes became guarded again as she stared me down, probably trying to figure out if I was crazy. She opened her mouth to speak, but Garrett arrived to give her the shots she ordered. Lifting all the shots together, she turned back to me and lifted an eyebrow. Then she shook her head at whatever thought ran through her head._

_"What are you doing here tonight?" I asked, wanting to continue this conversation. _

_She grinned. "Girls night." She gestured to the two other women she was with._

_Rosalie. _

_My eyes lit up. Emmett would be so happy. I glanced back to her and she was looking at me and frowning. I needed to keep her talking. _

_"That sounds fun," I offered lamely._

_"Yep," she nodded. "Well, I'm going-"_

_"Would you like to get dinner sometime?" I blurted out. You would. I know that you would. She blushed again and looked down._

"She's exactly the same...but shy." I didn't want to remember this part, but it happened.

_"My boyfriend wouldn't like that very much," she mumbled. "I am flattered, though. However, you probably will want to try the marriage line on someone else. It almost worked." Her eyes were teasing as I processed her words. _

_"Boyfriend?" My eyes widened. She wasn't supposed to have a boyfriend. She was supposed to be with me. _

_Was she lying?_

_"Yeah," she grinned. "He actually is DD tonight but not until later." Then, she frowned. "Well hopefully he won't change his mind." _

_My eyes narrowed at her words. Who the fuck was this guy?_

_Before I could tell her to break up with him, one of her friends approached her. _

_Rosalie. _

_"What is fucking taking so long?" _

_I grinned. _

_"Calm down, Rosalie," Bella groaned. "This guy was proposing to me. I had to at least talk to him."_

_Rosalie glanced at me, then back at Bella as a sly grin overtook her face. _

_"Good. Then, maybe you can get rid of Mike." _

_Bella was silent for a moment before storming off. I stood to go after her. _

_"Don't worry about it," Rosalie stopped me. "This isn't the first time_

_I've told her how much her boyfriend sucks. He doesn't support her in anything she does. In fact, she probably won't tell him about this little incident because he'll get jealous and pissed like the little bitch he is."_

_I pushed down my anger for the situation as I focused on Rosalie._

_"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked for Emmett's benefit._

_Rosalie narrowed her eyebrows. "Really? You hit on my friend and now you're asking if I have a boyfriend?"_

_"No! I just-I know somebody who would really like you. And I think you would like him, too." She didn't seem convinced. "His name is Emmett. He swears a lot and is huge-built, not fat. And you are exactly his type." I grinned._

_She smiled mischievously. "Really? Can you invite him here?"_

_I laughed and nodded, sending a text to Emmett about getting to the bar. He immediately responded back, saying he would be there in 20 minutes. _

_And sure enough, he was. And they were smitten with each other. I took another sip of my bottle and chanced a glance in Bella's direction. She was watching me, but looked away quickly. _

_She was curious. _

_I was elated. _

_It was a start. _

_However, my elation completely deteriorated when I saw him come up and put his arms around her. _

_I'm positive I growled. I saw red. The rage that fueled inside me frightened me. I was certain I would kill this Mike douche. How could she be with him?_

_She made eye contact with me once more. She looked uncomfortable. _

Bella-the one who had no problem jumping me in public on numerous occasions, was not okay with that moron touching her.

I smirked. "She's not mine yet, but she will be. I didn't believe it until I met her in this time."

_"God I can't wait for her to break up with that douche," I heard Rosalie mutter from next to Emmett. _

_"Why is she with him?" I couldn't look away from her. I blamed him for taking the light from her eyes._

_"Because she thinks she can't do better. In fact, he makes sure she knows that. Fucking asshole."_

_I snapped my head to Rosalie. "What? Bella can do much better than that tool." _

_Emmett laughed. "Sounds like someone is jealous."_

_I looked down slightly embarrassed since I had really just met Rosalie and she already knew I had a more than a thing for Bella. _

_"Edward, I would have absolutely no problem if you happen to steal Bella away from Mike. And honestly," she paused. I looked over to her to see that she was staring at Bella and Mike with a sour look on her face. "I don't think Bella would mind either."_

_She looked back over at me and smiled. _

_That was all I needed. _

_I really liked Rosalie. _

_"But you'll need a plan of attack."_

I already had one in mind. And so I was here.

"So yeah,this is real...and because it's real, well. that also means-" Carlisle. My heart ached. I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"Um...you'll have it all. You're going to be happy." I grinned at what the future held for me.

With my girl.

And one more thing.

"Good luck. This will be quite a ride."

**The End.**

* * *

**Thank you to all the consistent support throughout this entire process. I truly cannot express my gratitude for the views, reviews, alerts, and PMs. This story so dear to me that I want to cry knowing that I'm done with Edward's story. I want to cry because I love his character and his mind. I loved the growth he went through.**

**For that reason, I will continue this crazy story, but in Bella's POV. Before you hate her or feel sorry for her, she needs to be heard. She deserves to be wooed by this lovely Edward :) And I think you'll like her. Rosalie is pretty bad ass, too, so I can't wait to have more of her in the story!**

**Please continue with me on this journey as they find their happiness together at the same time, in the present.**

**Love you all! Can't wait to hear from you!**

**I'll be posting the first chapter of Bella's story at the end of this week. **

**I'm struggling with a title for it. Many suggestions?**

_**-Bravery**_


	61. BPOV Teaser!

**Since you are all lovely and supportive, I decided to treat you with a teaser for the next story in Bella's POV! I still need title suggestions, peeps! **

* * *

**BPOV**

I was living the dream. I worked as a waitress with shitty hours and half-decent tips, and I did bitch work at the library, making just enough money to pay my bills. Plus, I was going to school to get my masters. I was going to become a librarian. All that bitch work would pay off. I loved being around books. And cooking. I would rather make food than serve it. If I had the time, I'd read and cook all day long. Now, I was lucky if I found time to eat, let alone cook. And the only person who was around to try my food when I did cook was Mike. He didn't care what I made, as long as he was fed.

Typical guy.

Which was why I was out with my girls tonight.

I never get to go out. I was taking advantage of this night. I would get fucked up and Mike would take my drunk ass home, where I'd sleep until 9:00 in the morning and do some hungover homework.

Done and done.

But back to the present.

I arrived at Masen's Pub at about 8:30 with Rosalie and Angela. We had toked up in the car before going, but I was beginning to regret that decision because I was tired. And hungry. And my mouth was really dry. And Mike would be pissed when he found out.

"I'm thirsty," I complained, suffering from cottonmouth.

"I'll go and get us some beers," Angela offered as we sat at the table. I really needed water, but I supposed that beer would do. She strutted up to the bar right next to this guy who was hunched over in his seat. She was clearly admiring him, but he barely took notice. He looked miserable. And he was by himself. Getting drunk.

How pathetic.

Angela returned with our drinks and a very excited smile was plastered on her face.

"Oh my God," she said, handing us our drinks. Dang, I was thirsty. And hot. Why was it so hot in here?

"Silly, Angela. I'm not God. I'm Bella."

I eagerly chugged my beer.

"Shut up, bitch," Angela said dismissively. I giggled. She turned to Rosalie. "There is one hot brooding man sitting at the bar-"

"No thanks!" Rosalie interrupted, the only single one. She had no reason for being single other than she wanted to be. She really wasn't into brooding men. She was into pretty boys, though. Mainly pretty boys with dimples.

Dimples were cute. Especially on babies.

Ugh babies were obnoxious. All they did was cry and poop. But they had cute laughs.

"Right, Bella?"

I snapped my head up and saw the girls staring at me. I had no idea what they were talking about.

"What?"

"You are so high," Rosalie rolled her eyes.

I nodded. She was right.

"I said you'll go and check him out and be honest. Right?" Angela was clearly already obsessed with Mr. Moody.

I sighed.

"I'll check him out for you, Rose, when I get the next round," I responded lazily. "Except I want shots. Strong disgusting shots."

"Shots of cum?" Rosalie asked curiously. I shuddered.

"Maybe that guy's cum," Angela remarked, pointing in the direction of the man at the bar. That set us off into an uncontrollable giggle fit that lasted for a good few minutes until we finally got a hold of ourselves. We finished off our beers and sat for a moment. I really didn't want to get up. I kind of felt like I was sitting in jello.

In a pool of jello.

Yeah.

"Would it be in bad taste to yell over to Mr. Moody to bring us some shots?" No, really. I was that lazy.

"Would it be in bad taste to ask him to do it shirtless...or naked?"

"Ang," I scolded, not really caring. "That's a human being. Not a piece of meat."

"You go and check him out," she laughed. "Then, you can tell me he's not a piece of meat."

I sighed and stood up, swaying a bit. I had turned into a jellyfish. That was the only way to describe the floating feeling as I walked over to Mr. Moody.

* * *

**Can you guess who Mr. Moody is?**

**I'll have the first chapter of the story up by Friday :)**

**love you all!**

**Bravery**


	62. Chapter 62

**I'm going to be THAT person and include an author's note on here. I've recently had a lot of new readers come across this story only to realize it was featured (along with No Time Like the Present) on May 31st at Twi Fanfiction Recs.**

**I'm so excited to share with my readers that Flash Forward has been nominated for the Top 10 Completed Fics at twifanfictionrecs . com. I'm asking for ANOTHER small favor - please vote and check out all the other amazing stories there! Voting continues throughout June and you can vote every day ;) Or vote for the other stories because there are amazing ones on there as well!**

**I love all of you! Thank you so much for sticking with me on this journey!**

**-Bravery**


End file.
